The Cross Species Battle (Re-write)
by shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird
Summary: The devastating war between the worlds can only be won by the human race when an ancient plague threatens to erase the magic of the People. With hostages, time-space and warfare in the mix, Artemis Fowl has a maze of interconnected problems to deal with and a web of battles to win; but all he wants, all both sides want right now, is Holly Short on their side. A/H, action.
1. Chapter 1: Normal Circumstances

**THE CROSS SPECIES BATTLE: Chapter One: Normal Circumstances **

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland.**

Holly Short was trying to relax. Trying, but barely having success. She watched the soap bubbles of varying sizes take their places in the sea of foam, floating over every inch of the warm water. She felt her muscles tense, then relax and let the tingling sensation wound its way up to the tips of her pointed ears. Wet strands of auburn hair fell onto her shoulders and her hands were trying to ease their grip on the side of the tub.

Six weeks. There hadn't been a human attack in six weeks, which was neither great nor bad news. They could be planning a bigger step ahead in world domination for all she knew. Developing bigger weapons. Recruiting better forces.

It had all started three years ago, after the Great Techno Crash. The humans' source was still undiscovered, but someone had revealed the existence of Haven City. It hadn't, at first, been the nightmare they had dreaded: the Mud Men had actually come in peace. They promised residential areas above ground in exchange for technology to develop their own civilization. It had actually gone quite well.

And one day, war broke out. How, and why, was as of yet unknown: all they did know was that half of the Mud Men's population was on their side and the other half had turned against them, plunging the world into a cross species war, a second battle of Taillite that there was no running away from. Holly sighed, running her fingers through her hair. There were only three safe places left on the planet-Haven, the Above Ground LEP Headquaters and this-Fowl Manor, Ireland. What insane army would siege on the Fowl Estate?

She picked up her communicator after its second ring. "Foaly, I'm busy."

The centaur could be heard whining on the other end of the line. "With what, taking a bath?"

"Are you watching me from somewhere?!"

"No, Artemis told me. I called him first. This is not the time for a bath! I am freaking out over here. The humans could attack any moment! What if they breach my security? We'll be missing the only officer who could help! Holly! Are you even listening?"

The Elfin Captain closed her eyes, sighing. "I'll get there in a while. I just...I just really miss Artemis, Foaly. I want to stay here for a little while."

"Artemis! Artemis! Will you get over your obsession with the Mud Boy?!"

"He's my best friend," said Holly matter-of-factly. The war had made Foaly's paranoia incredibly worse.

"I'm your best friend. He's the guy you just have a cr..."

"Foaly," said Holly, warningly. "I'm trying to relax. Given everything that has been going on, I think I deserve it. Now will you please shut up or change the topic?"

The centaur muttered something at her before starting, "Did I tell you what I planned for Caballine's birthday?"

The elf smiled. "Do spill."

Foaly went in to great detail about his upcoming party and what he planned on doing with the lights, the lamps (what's the difference?) and the artificial weather machine he recently patented that outdid what they already had. Holly blocked him out during the lectures about how he invented his gadgets, because techno-babble was something she still wasn't used to. Not even with both Foaly and Artemis.

"...That's basically it. And if you'd like to know of-D'Arvit!" He uttered a line of colorful curses. "Mud Boy was eavesdropping. Holly, get this guy under control!" There was a wave of static, then two holograms appeared from the screen of the communicator, which Holly carefully put down the nearby windowsill so she could see them. One screen contained a frustrated centaur's face, and the other had the face of a pale human teenager with a smirk playing across his features. He nodded at her.

"Good evening, Holly."

"Hey, try being less formal," snapped Foaly. "And switch the holograms off, she's taking a bath."

"I can only see her face, centaur. Absolutely no harm done."

Holly chuckled. "It's great to see you too, Arty. Though we did talk in the afternoon."

"I owe you. I did hear all of Foaly's rather educational speech."

Foaly face palmed. "D'Arvitting Mud Whelp. I will get back at you, you know?"

"I'd like to see you try. Now," said Artemis, locking slim fingers. "Holly. I am aware that there have not been any human attacks in a long while. Taking the opportunity, I would like to request your company at a formal dinner tomorrow night. Perhaps we could actually have an uninterrupted conversation. Also, I would like to discuss some war strategies I have in mind that might prevent the next nuclear bio bomb. Do you agree?"

"Okay," Holly took her hand out of the water and ran it over her head. Watery foam rested like a crown over her auburn locks. "Wouldn't you want to discuss that strategy with Foaly, though?"

"I wouldn't dream of distracting him when he is planning his wife's birthday to perfection. Also, I want some credit for this."

The centaur let out an annoyed whinny. "Isn't it much simpler saying that you're actually asking Holly on a date?"

"Foaly," started Holly. "He isn't..."

"Oh, yes he is. That's why he suddenly severed the connection after I figured it out!" It was true: Artemis's screen had sparked out. The elf's eyes widened, which unfortunately Foaly noticed.

He sighed. "Holly, I know you like him. Don't take it hard on yourself."

She would have protested if he hadn't then said, "You can trust a friend, can't you?"

The elf sunk lower into the tub, as if physically beaten. "I know, Foaly. But a human and a fairy? Have their ever been hybrids before?"

Foaly laughed. "Oh, so you're taking it that serious, aren't you? Planning ahead? "

Holly shot him a poisonous look, but he continued anyway. "And, to answer your question, yes, there have been hybrids. Humans, elves and pixies have the same physique, so it's possible. There were many before Taillite. There's a chance that, if and when the war is over, there will be many more."

"I'm not sure, Foaly. There are so many problems..."

"Holly, quit taking it out on yourself. There's nothing wrong with being in love. And I'm sure we could get over those problems."

She internally groaned, hoping that Artemis wasn't still listening in. Because then, tomorrow Foaly's head wouldn't still be attached to his shoulders. Literally.

"But what if Artemis doesn't..." Holly realized how stupid the question was. Hadn't he just asked her out?

"I'd get out of that tub if I were you," said Foaly casually. "Too much bubble bath will probably make you smell of human pheromones. You might like Arty, but I'm sure you don't want...that."

* * *

Half an hour later, Holly opened the guest bedroom's door and stepped out barefooted. She felt awkward enough, in Juliet's old clothes. Even more so because the yellow summer dress barely reached up to her knees, despite her height. It was meant for someone short, but was at the same time meant to be short. She silently cursed.

"Holly!" squealed two excited voices, as two miniature mud boys launched themselves at her. "You finally decided to get out of that bath," observed Myles. "What took you so long?" demanded Beckett as a side note. "You kept us waiting for two hours!"

"Sorry," said Holly, not feeling too sorry. She had the entire night to fascinate them with stories of the LEP and her adventures with Artemis. But hide and seek was a different matter. The elf shuddered as she recalled their last game. She had gotten locked inside a wardrobe with Artemis and Myles. The latter had been telling them of extremely inappropriate movie scenes in which two roles were inside an enclosed space. Holly had been glad that the older Fowl couldn't see the crimson on her face.

"Are the humans gonna attack again?"

"Have you developed any new surveillance equipment? To spy on them?"

"How do you shoot with a gun?"

"Beckett, that's a stupid question!"

"So is the stuff about spying!"

"Holly!"

"Holly, tell him!"

The elf groaned. It was going to be a long night, alright.

* * *

**A/N: That was long! And here it is, more descriptive, with more violence scenes in future and the first real T rated fic I wrote! For those of you who've read the original one, Loken is still there. And Holly still falls for him, but still with feelings for Artemis and there will be romance in later chapters. Not too much fluff, unlike before. Please review or I might not update in a month!**

**-Shaadia.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strategies, Confessions

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Two: Battle Strategies and rehearsed confessions**

**A/N: Yes! The second chapter is now out! I would like to thank MissfitThunder, WishUponADragon and CaptainS10, the awesome people who reviewed/ followed this fic so far. Now, a bit of A/H with Artemis being a bit of a jerk. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl and all related characters belong to Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

Holly found herself trying to relax for the second time in forty eight hours. The restaurant's air conditioning was set high, sending chills along her exposed arms, causing her hands that held the glass-laminated menu to shake slightly. Never had she been to this kind of place before. Holly had always preferred, as a Recon jock, anything that served microwaved food in an instant, which you could easily take around with you in a lunch bag.

Not that this wasn't pleasant.

Across her, Artemis was looking at a message on his handheld computer while Butler stood at his shoulder, surveying the area with watchful eyes. The Irish genius had asked him to stay behind, but the bodyguard had stubbornly refused. After all, the war was still going on.

They were in one of Haven's only functioning fancy restaurants that imitated French culture. The place wasn't particularly crowded. Artemis was dressed in one of his trademark custom-tailored bespoke suits, while she herself was wearing the fanciest dress she had. Actually, the fanciest dress Caballine had found her when she'd mentioned their "date". Holly hadn't called it a date, but she had a good suspicion that Foaly had said otherwise. Scarlet blue, really. And as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, well, she had also been forced into high heels. Ugh.

"Holly, you've been looking at the menu for twelve minutes," a cool voice drifted over to her. "I presume you've decided on something?"

Holly started, then sighed. "Um, I'll have...a French...salad...thing."

"Really, Holly? I can afford much more than that. Or were you perhaps looking at the menu whilst thinking?"

The elf could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Oh, please. "Arty, I'm just not familiar with this human stuff."

"I understand. Perhaps the salad, then. Or would you prefer the same thing as me?"

"Uh, can we eat later?"

"That is the idea, but ordering is different. We must be getting on our waiter's nerves." Artemis chuckled. "I have a thing for irritating waiters. Butler can narrate."

The bodyguard rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," continued the Irish youth. "The purpose of calling you here. As you very well know, human forces have taken to attacking power plants, nuclear energy generators and anything that likely could cause a massive rise in radiation levels."

"Radiation is poison to fairies," said Holly, immediately catching on. "But it doesn't change the fact that they're destroying the planet!"

"I hardly think it matters to them anymore. The Mud Men now believe they've developed a way to clear things up after the job is done to its full effect. Possibly something that will never work."

"And you know this how?"

Artemis grinned. "Really, must that even be asked?"

Holly considered it. "No, I suppose not. Now what's the plan?"

Butler was silently fuming. "Will this involve us physically? Because I have no problem letting you sit in front of a screen controlling things. I have a problem with you trying to control things in the field."

"You're not the only one," commented the elf. A snappy response from Artemis was interrupted when an impatient male waiter walked over to their table and asked them if they were prepared to order _'just yet'_.

* * *

The Salad was really getting on Holly's nerves. It had six different vegetables, for Frond's sake! And sixteen different spices with three types of leaves. She didn't even know that many existed. And maybe it just wasn't the salad, it was Artemis too. He wasn't the slightest bit nervous, why would he be? He was used to these kinds of places. And he did have Butler with him. What could possibly go wrong?

As much as she hated herself for being such a...girl, Holly could not take her gaze off him. He looked so calm, so collected and he was actually handling everything. Since Artemis had started working alongside Foaly with the LEP, things visibly got better and their chances of stopping the war were increased tenfold.

Then there was the issue her centaur friend had pressed yesterday. The one thing Holly really wanted to hide from forever.

"Arty?"

Artemis looked up from the lobster he'd been neatly cutting. "Yes?"

"Is this a date?" Holly blurted, the words out before she even knew it. And then she clamped a hand over her mouth almost comically and mentally cursed herself.

There was a moment of silence. "I...ah, it would seem so, wouldn't it?" asked Artemis, smiling uncomfortably. "Although, Butler wouldn't be with us if it was. So, no, merely a social call. But we did discuss rather important battle strategies, didn't we?"

The elf nodded slowly, only to suddenly hear a very unexpected something.

"I rather like your choice of attire, Holly."

Holly's heart skipped a beat. Foaly had been right?

Look at yourself. Getting so excited because he complemented you. What's wrong with me?!

"R-Really?"

"Quite. Was that your selection?"

"Um, no," Holly admitted. "You actually like it?"

"Like would be an understatement. Anyway, it is getting late. I promised the twins to be back home before their bedtime and they will see that I suffer for it tomorrow If I don't. Would you mind spending a night at the Manor? It would take at least three more hours to drop you off at HQ. I will contact Juliet for her to set up a guest bedroom. Preferably the one you used yesterday."

"I...I guess I could spend one night away." Holly couldn't believe how fast he had changed the topic. As if he had been lying the whole time. Had he?

"Excellent. Butler, please tell Foaly and Juliet. Holly, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

The elf was hesitant, but anyway replied, "I could spare a moment."

He stood up, running his hands smoothly over non existent creases on the front of his suit. "Very well. If you would follow me," he said, motioning for her to come with him.

Holly followed. Reluctantly.

* * *

Ever since making peace with the humans before war broke out, Haven City had been adapting itself to suit Mud Men culture. There were occasional visitors from the surface and a lot of new constructions had been put up to ensure they seem more hospitable to the humans. One step forward to preventing a war. One step that proved entirely useless.

This particular part of the city had been built into a miniature Paris. Minus the Eiffel Tower, of course, but it had everything else, from gorgeous city lights to similar buildings. During the artificial night time, this was all at full swing, war or not.

Artemis led the elf to one of the restaurant's many small balconies on the top floor that overlooked Haven. They leaned forward on the railing, gazing ahead at the city lights.

"Holly, there is something I feel the need to ask you," Artemis started, turning to face her. The serious, though somehow soft look on his face made Holly gasp an involuntary breath. The human slowly encased her small hands in his larger ones. "You...are aware that I am human."

"Arty?"

"And yet I am on your side. True, I will admit that there are others like me, but everything I do for the people continues to put my family in immense danger."

Holly looked at him. "I know."

"I need a solution, Holly."

"Why...why are you asking me? I really don't have a lot of control, Arty."

"I know. But you have influence. Can I ask a favor of you?"

The elf's eyes flickered to where their hands were linked. "Let me guess. You want them to move into Haven?"

Artemis grinned. "You really are getting to know me too well, Captain Short."

"Well, bringing me up here where we can see the whole of Haven City is a bit too obvious, Master Fowl."

"It wasn't the intended purpose. You know I could have asked you that even with Butler around. Holly, you look beautiful."

Holly was taken off guard by this statement. "What?!"

"I am afraid my mother asked me to do this. And yes, before you ask, I rehearsed."

The elf could feel her composure breaking really fast. Artemis placed a slim finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look directly at him. And, surprisingly, he didn't look as scared as she did.

"Holly," he murmured. "I..."

"O-Orion?" stammered Holly, as the human wrapped his free hand around her waist.

"No," chuckled the Irish youth. "Artemis."

And then, for one dynamic moment, Holly felt sure their lips would meet. But they didn't. Instead, he broke free from her and took a few steps backwards, shaking his head slowly. Holly couldn't help but stand there looking confused, but the confusion turned into doubt, then sadness, as he said all too clearly, "I can't."

"Y-You can't?" stammered the elf. "What?"

Artemis shook himself mentally, standing straight to face her. "I can't do this," he said, coldly. The coldness in his voice felt alien, but he couldn't stop the words leaving his mouth. "It was nothing but negligence on my part."

These words stung more than it would have if they came from another person.

_Don't cry! Call yourself a field agent. That's pathetic._ But this internal warning had come too late. Holly could feel the tears brimming at her eyelids already. And she hated herself for it. How had she sunk so low as to cry over a guy? And not just any guy. Artemis Fowl. She was about to cry over Artemis Fowl. Cry just like Lili Frond did when a senior officer found someone better. Just like any other girl did.

"I hate you too, Mud Boy," muttered Holly. And then she briskly walked past him to join Butler at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

_**"The Battalion", a.k.a Human Intelligence Agencies HQ. **_

"That really doesn't suit you," commented Thunder, hands on hips. "I liked the other outfit better."

Shaadia scowled. "Well, black is my color. You prepared to do this or not?"

"Sure! Hey, we're going to tell Minerva, right?"

The other girl bit her lip. She slung the backpack over her already strained shoulders, a feature not found on many twelve year olds. But then again, you could never really consider fighting in a massive army against an entire race as normal.

But they were out of that army now. Or at least, they will be out of it. Soon. Very, very soon.

"Minerva is part of the plan anyway. She has to open the doors for us."

Thunder smirked. "And then?"

"And then we run."

* * *

**Author's Note: I added Thunder! She wasn't in the original story. So now you're not only going to find out why the humans and the People are fighting, but also how Shaadia, Thunder, Silver and Loken join in the army. Piper's already LEP. Yes, those are my OCs and they're based off actual people. Don't worry, they aren't Mary Sues. And Shaadia isn't as immature as she originally was. **

**Also, to those of you who've read the original one, the sleepover scene isn't there in this one. Instead, there's a dance! Yes, a bit less fluffy. So please review! I promise to update as quick as possible if I get at least five reviews for this chapter. It's hard typing on an iPad, especially in a moving vehicle. :)**

**-Shaadia.**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter:Yasuke

**A/N: Look, new OC! Yes, there are almost too many. But they're relevant. And they are not Mary Sues. I need these guys to add some fun to the story, because Butler, Mulch, Myles and Beckett are coming later on. Yasuke and Kai are not mine: my friends made them up. Please enjoy! :)**

**Oh, and 'Yasuke' should be spelt 'Yusuke'. Sorry about spelling it wrong everywhere.**

**I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**-Shaadia.**

* * *

"Holly."

"Go away."

"Captain Short!"

"Leave me alone!"

Foaly took a deep breath and knocked again.

"Centaur, I'm warning you now..."

Foaly made a fist and banged.

"Ugh!"

There was a faint buzz indicating the door had been unlocked, and it slid open sideways to let in the triumphant centaur.

His grin faded as he saw his elfin friend.

"What?" demanded Holly, falling back into her chair. The desk near it was bundled with stacks of paper and unwanted documents with cobwebs in them. Sure, Holly was always less than neat, but he had never seen the office in this state before. And her eyes were red. Unusual.

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"No."

Foaly remembered just what last night had been. "You mean you spent it awake with Artemis..."

"D'Arvit!" snapped Holly. She treated him to her customary threatening glare. "Don't. You. Dare. Mention. That. Name. Ever. Again."

The centaur decided that now was not the best time to interrogate her.

"Eh, anyway, we got a new voluntary recruit. The Commander isn't available so I think you should check him out."

Holly dropped her face into her hands. "Why me?"

Foaly helped her up by one elbow. "Because I can't conduct an interview unless it's for one of my recruits. Who don't work in the field."

The elf stood, groggily. "Fine. But that's all for today."

"Are you having post-healing depression or something?"asked Foaly, sounding apparently concerned. "Because you would never say that."

"Where's the new recruit, Foaly?"

"Maybe we can talk about this over lunch? You're starting to worry me."

"Where?"

The centaur rolled his eyes. "Second floor. Interview room. Where else would he be now?"

* * *

Yasuke was an elf born and bred in Atlantis. He did not have the best upbringing: the reason behind his exile five years ago. He had lived among humans in the city of Tokyo and had also changed his name to something typically Japanese. When asked why he never got taller, he always replied it was the result of plastic surgery gone wrong. He had managed to get a human to forge documents to prove this. And this was no ordinary human. He'd chosen Artemis Fowl because the Mud Boy already knew of the people, and was glad to help conceal their existence. For a little price, of course.

Yasuke had had Artemis in his contact for years. And over those years he'd come to know what exactly Fowl meant to the People.

No more than a few months after the events of the Great Techno Crash, fairies were discovered and war started.

This was Yasuke's chance, and he knew it. One chance to get himself back into his race's good books. He would not miss it. Not for anything on or under the planet.

"Good evening, Captain Short," he smiled at elf who entered the room and took a seat opposite him. "A pleasure to finally meet the People's hero."

Holly smiled uncomfortably. It did not help to know that this fairy had been in exile for half a decade. "Likewise. Yasuke, is it?"

Yasuke nodded happily. "Yes. Yes, of course. You know, I admire you LEP guys. Very cool outfits too."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "But weren't you in exile?"

"That was the council. The LEP defended me then, because their footage said I was innocent."

Holly leaned forward. "Were you?"

"Kinda. I did set a deal with those dwarfs but I wasn't the one who did the killing. I tried to stop it. Then walk out on it. I made a mess of the situation."

"And you have human contacts?"

"None of whom I really like. Well, maybe Mr Fowl. He's told me so much about you."

Holly nearly choked. "You know him?"

"Oh yeah," Yasuke smiled. "Helped me out a few times. With the fake plastic surgery and passport stuff. I understand you're really close to him?"

"Well, he did help the People..."

"Artemis said you were with him all along."

Holly shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I was."

"Sounded like the guy's real crazy over you."

"Yasuke..."

"Or something. Ooh, and I also happen to know a few people the humans recruited. Mostly scientists from my country. I could tell you all about them."

The female elf rubbed her forehead. It was good that this guy could not stick to one conversation topic, or else she would be running back to the privacy of her office and start crying over what happened last night. Artemis was changing her into a different person. A sappy, ridiculously emotional person whom she did not like.

"You're in, Yasuke." Holly stood up and extended a hand. He didn't hesitate to shake it.

"Awesome! Do I get to kick Mud Man butt now or must I wait for a few months?"

"We hardly ever get voluntary recruits. What do you think?"

"I'm a Karate black belt."

* * *

The LEP cafeteria in the Above ground Headquaters wasn't much to look at. Dull yellow walls and the whole 'lunch room' look. Except that, instead of a buffet you had to stand in a long line until the painfully slow pixie at the counter served everyone before you. Usually, this would have annoyed Holly but today she was glad. At least it kept her away from that blasted centaur.

She was about to offer her place in line to a junior officer standing behind her when she spotted Yasuke waving from the much shorter second line, holding up two trays in his hands.

Holly groaned and forced herself to follow him to where Foaly had left them two seats.

"Nice try, by the way," chuckled the centaur. "Standing in that line and buying yourself time. We still have to touch that issue, remember?"

"It's still none of your business, Foaly."

"What issue?" asked Yasuke, smiling brightly. "I could help. I know about the Mud Men's weapons. They get them manufactured from..."

"No," said Foaly. "Holly, are you going to leave him out of this?"

Holly bit her lip. "It won't make a difference because this has probably already gone on your website."

"Ah, now, I wouldn't do that!"

The elf shot him a look. "No?"

"Not without enough information."

Yasuke, who had been listening with interest, almost doubled over laughing.

"He reminds me of Mulch," Foaly commented dryly. "But cleaner."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Do you have to know this, Foaly? It's personal."

"Sure, but I can help."

The new recruit was suddenly back in sober mood. He looked from the elf to the centaur, obviously trying to figure out what the discussion was about. He didn't like to be left out of things.

"What?" he asked. "Is this, like, business related?"

Holly rubbed her temples. "Not really."

"I was right then." Foaly grinned. "It was a date."

"It was not!"

"I think it was. And that you say it's personal because it involves him."

Holly felt the color drain from her face. "Frond, no. Why would I cry over that jerk?"

"You called him a jerk because last night he said something you didn't like."

"No!"

"Holly, there are just two guys whom you ever called a jerk and you've dated both of them. It will be so much easier if you just tell me what the problem is. Maybe I could teach him a lesson or at least give him some advice."

Yasuke apparently found this hilarious. "Be careful, Holly. Centaurs suck at the love thing. You'd be better off asking a girl."

Holly impatiently tapped the table top. "Get it into your thick skull, Foaly. I do not like the Mud Boy and I sure don't love him. So could we please stop acting like it's the end of the world and be professional?"

"Mud Boy?" asked Yasuke. His eyes widened. "This guy is a...Oh Frond. It's Artemis, isn't it?"

She had said too much. "I didn't say Mud Boy."

"You did! You went on a date with Artemis Fowl?"

"Even the junior officer gets it," Foaly waved the remark aside. "Holly, if I know you, this kind of thing is usually your excuse to spend more time on missions. Why's it different this time? We can't afford to lose our best officer. Not at a time like this."

"I'm not going to do that because of him, Foaly."

"Let's hope not. Hey, we have a video conference in another hour. Maybe Yasuke can tell the commander what he knows about the humans. It's about time we did something about..."

He never got to finish the sentence, because then a disaster siren started wailing loud and instinctively everyone was on their feet, heading for the exit.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't hate Yasuke! He's cool. And he's going to be one of the people on Artemis's side once Loken comes into the scene. I understand that most OCs are difficult to love. In fact, out of every AF fanfic I have read, there are only two OCs I really loved and still remember. One was Constantine (from the fic "Constantine", I can't remember who wrote it but you should check it out) and the other was Patrick from The Aztec Incident by AgiVega. Something I'm sure most of you would have read. This fic might have seven OCs, one cheetah and one bad guy I own but I promise not to make them Mary Sue-ish. Please review for a quicker update!**

**-Shaadia.**


	4. Chapter 4: Treks and A Diary

**A/N: I updated two chapters at once because I might not be able to update the rest for a long, long time. I'm going on holiday. So please make sure you review every chapter, follow, favorite and tell me what you think! Have fun laughing at Arty's diary entries!**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl is the property of Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Four: Treks and Diaries.**

"We've been travelling for days!" complained Thunder, who then promptly fell onto her knees panting wildly. The dry soil on the ground crept up into her fingernails and several stones cut into the exposed skin not covered by her blue three-quarters. "Can we rest now? Please?"

"Two days!" argued Shaadia, who looked back at her scowling. "And we had enough rest last night."

"Why," groaned Thunder. "Do I even listen to you?"

"'Cuz I'm older and it's my plan. And because I know more about this area than you do."

"Older by_ three months_?! And stop acting like you're my sister or something! You sound like her!"

"You should follow the plan anyway."

"Helping the fairies is a terrible idea. They'll kill us on the spot."

"They don't kill

"And how do you know? We never predicted it before Zidan started killing everyone who went against his orders. How can we be sure they will be any different?

Shaadia's next argument was stopped before it even left her mouth. Because then, somewhere ahead in the scorched land that once upon a time was a forest, something growled low in its throat. A very big, dangerous something that was already running towards them.

* * *

Artemis was frustrated. He couldn't keep his mind on one thing and had to, for the first time in his life, abandon his research and start doing something else. No unread books in that library. Nothing worth buying online. Several sites breaking down on viruses. And as for Myles and Beckett...being covered in luminous orange slime for the third time in a week would not make the teen's mood any better.

Artemis kept two journals: one secured on a disk with more passwords than a paranoid banking company's vaults- while the other did not even have a simple padlock. A normal diary just like the ones every other teenager owned. Artemis had been appalled when his mother bought it for him at age seventeen, and instead of writing the Dear Diary rubbish she'd expected, he used it for writing down his composed symphonies and blueprints of all kinds of patents. Not like he'd forget them anyway, but it always made Angeline happy to glimpse her son actually using the thoughtful present.

The Irish Genius sat cross legged on his white duvet sheets, the book open wide before him. Ninety two of the four hundred pages had been used. And these two pages, well...they looked a lot different from the ninety two. They looked like a real diary.

Artemis stared at the pen in his hand, wondering briefly what had caused him to use the diary for its intended purpose. Maybe it was depression or simply something he ate.

_I am not saying "Dear diary"._

_Lately I have been feeling somewhat drained. It is not a pleasant feeling and it irks me greatly that I do not know the cause. Firstly, why am I being such a lunatic as to write my blasted feelings on a diary? A _diary. The ridiculous ideas people get. Writing about every inch of your personal life and leaving it where anybody could see. So why am I doing it now?

_Strange. I cannot help but continue writing down my thoughts. Addiction? Very unlikely. I am just annoyed with the world in general._

_The humans starting a war that ended centuries ago. The People fighting back. _

_For three damned years._

_Up till now, I was determined to stop the war. Now I am not so sure._

_What made me suddenly change my mind? Is it Captain Short? I have discussed the matter with Butler and he advises me to either stay clear __of her or make it up to her._

Then came the horrific part. The one thing Artemis Fowl would never have done simply because it was pointless and common.

Doodling.

Artemis had been a great artist ever since his bones were developed enough to properly hold a pencil. Forged the greatest artworks of every century and sold them at auction. But never once in his life had he ever doodled.

It was embarrassing, really. Subconsciously doing things and only later seeing them. This was utterly humiliating for him. Stars, really? And clouds! Trees! _Hearts!_

Then there, at the bottom of the page. Scribbles. Random sentences and words. And all related to one horrific subject.

_ I hate coffee Is this negativity related to the fact that I was a complete fool last night? Pen running low on ink I AM ARTEMIS FOWL, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! or am I someone else? Orion, perhaps? Not likely. Why have I neglected adding punctuation marks to the first few sentences in this...?!_

And then the entire thing had been scribbled on. Artemis was truly disgusted with himself. What did those first lines even mean? And where did the thought on coffee come from?

And on the adjoining page, something much worse. Something he just wanted to tear off and crush. Drawn by his own hand, a picture of Holly Short.

How did he not realize what he had been drawing and writing? Was he under the Mesmer?

The drawing looked nice enough. Maybe on another day, Artemis would have praised his own skills. Her large hazel eyes looked almost angelic on the paper, showing off amazing detail.

"I must be going insane," muttered Artemis, then carefully tore off the page in a way only the margin would be damaged minimally. He slowly folded it so that the picture wasn't affected and pocketed it with care, making sure he didn't accidentally crush it.

"Butler," he called. "I think it's time we get to business. Shall we be on our way?"

He heard a few thundering steps, a door opening and Butler was suddenly standing in front of him.

"LEP HQ, Artemis?"

Artemis got to his feet. "Of course."

"Is this about Holly?"

The genius smirked. "Why wouldn't it be? I am old enough to know a solution."

"So you're telling her the truth?" Butler smiled. His charge was growing up.

"Holly deserves to know."

* * *

"Is that thing a _cheetah?_" panted Thunder as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "What's it doing in a place like_ this_?!"

"Don't look back!" screamed Shaadia, grabbing her by the wrist. "Run!"

They both tripped over a pile of rocks and ended on their backs behind it. "Why," hissed Thunder. "Are we running away from that? We're trained in the army, for heaven's sake!"

Shaadia groaned. "Because it was unexpected! Now, where's my gun?"

"You dropped it."

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: I have already written a few chapters of this fanfic, but I'm not going to post the rest unless I get_ REVIEWS_! C'mon, I won't update a fic if no one's reading it. Please tell me what you think. Loken and Silver come in chapter six.**

**Adios! **

**-Shaadia.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trusting the Enemy

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Five: Trust Issues.**

The Above ground LEP battle station had three different disaster sirens. The first indicated an upcoming natural disaster and meant, 'Go for cover'. The second announced a possibly fatal mission failure that might affect them some time sooner. And the third, much louder than any of the others, was only operated when a human fleet attacked the building.

As prepared several times before, the experienced officers were out with guns and basically whatever they could find to blow holes in human heads, sleeping gas, bombs filled with nitrous oxide and so on.

Foaly was arguing with Yasuke to get back in when Holly grabbed the new office by the arm and gave him a new model Neutrino 4000. The centaur started whining at this but both elves ignored him and joined the rest of the squad outside the steel gates.

"This is the best day of my life,"saidYasuke almost dreamily.

"Where are the humans?!" shouted a senior officer. "I don't see 'em."

"Who set off the alarm?!"

"D'Arvit, all that trouble for nothing?"

"I even dropped my sandwich on the way out!"

"Is someone messing with us?"

Holly groaned, moving out of the standard protective posture. "Be professional here," she ordered them. "Whoever set off that alarm probably had a reason. Maybe the humans haven't got here yet."

"Actually," called a voice from the back. "There aren't many of them, but I set off the alarm, cause, you know..."

Several heads turned back and glared at the speaker, a certain wimpy sprite by the name of ChixVerbil.

"What?" he protested. "They could be spies!"

Holly shook her head. "Stow it, Chix. How many humans?"

Holly's gaze was so frightening that the sprite hid behind a taller officer. A tiny voice replied minutes later, "Two."

"TWO?!" yelled the entire LEP as one.

"W-What?" spluttered an elf with a droopy moustache. Wads of spit were drawn to it. Not a pretty sight, but better than a dwarf. "You brought everyone here for two frond damn Mud Men?"

Chix twiddled his thumbs.

"Unbelievable! Two weeks in suspension for Private Verbil! Now, where are the humans?"

Chix pointed ahead. "I-I told them to wait t-there. They...they had a big...animal with them."

Yasuke gave him a weird look. "They listened to you?"

"H-Hey, they were not that big, okay?"

Holly groaned. She motioned to Yasuke. "Follow me. Let's get to them and find just what their deal is."

"Cool, interrogation!"

Chix gave him a weird look.

* * *

Shaadia and Thunder were in the middle of a twentieth round of rock-paper-scissors when Holly and Yasuke turned up, making their way through the laboratory-grown hideout trees that camouflaged the LEP Headquaters' training grounds. Upon seeing the humans, both elves dropped their weapons. And their jaws, too. Both involuntarily.

"Hello," said Thunder, cheerfully. "We come in peace, so there's no need to shoot us on the spot or take us to your prison."

"Hi," added Shaadia, waving. Yasuke stared at her. Or rather, the giant cheetah resting at her feet. Okay, so Chix was not kidding. Uncool.

Holly was the first to recover. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. Neither of them had expected two girls who barely looked like teenagers. Or a three foot long spotted cat.

"We," said Thunder. "Are coming here in order to betray that jerk of a human commander and help you guys instead."

"If you're cool with it," said Shaadia quickly. "Because this might be hard to believe and all. You know, trusting the enemy? It's crazy. But we've made our choice. You need someone who knows all your enemy's secrets."

Yasuke frowned. "How do we know you aren't lying?"

"Because," Thunder stuck out her tongue. "We left that army. And we don't lie."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "Left? Just like that?" She bent and picked up the LEP handgun she'd dropped. "Okay. Prove it."

Shaadia folded her arms. "Their security password..."

"What is their weapons code?" asked a new voice from behind. The elves turned, startled. Artemis smirked. "Hello, Holly. And Yasuke, it's been a while."Butler was standing at his shoulder, and as soon as the humans noticed, they both backed down a few big steps. Even the cheetah whimpered.

"Thanks for scaring them, Mud Boy,"growled Holly. "I had it under control before you showed up."

"Frankly, Holly, a security password is something you cannot easily prove if correct."

"Like hell it is."

Thunder was the first to get over her shock. "Er, no,"she mumbled. "The weapons can only be manually deactivated. You can't prove that either. But we can tell you the code."

Yasuke smiled brightly. "We can trust them."

"Not just yet," said Artemis. "I ask the weapons code of the nuclear bio bomb. I believe you played a vital role in developing it."

Holly almost lost it. "Oh, really, Arty? A pair of little kids came up with a nuclear powered weapon of mass destruction? And I suppose just because you would've done that..."

"Captain, there is no call for..."

"The truth? Isn't it true about you?"

Artemis sighed. "Holly, we...really need to talk. Last night, what I did...well, I..."

"Ew!"exclaimed Shaadia suddenly. "Come on guys, do the private stuff in private! The nuclear bio bomb's code changes each time before it's used, and the last time it was...03451120, then a few digits from Zidan's eternity code which Minerva programmed and no one else is allowed to know about."

"Not even the inventor of it," added Thunder. "Do you believe us now?"

"An eternity code," muttered Butler. "And did you say Minerva?"

"Close friend of ours. She's not helping Zidan willingly, just like all of us. She's never allowed to leave, so we couldn't bring her along."

"And...Zidan is the name of your new commander," Artemis guessed. "I heard the old one left."

"It's all misinformation," said Shaadia. "Zidan was the one behind the war. From the beginning."

Yasuke frowned. "So he...he revealed our existence. How did he know?"

Thunder bit her lip. "Well, his parents knew much before. This might be really unbelievable, but they were...well, uh..."

"Human and elf," finished the slightly older girl. "Zidan is the first actual hybrid since Taillite."

The atmosphere was suddenly quiet and extremely uncomfortable as everyone else tried to take this in. A human and an elf? Impossible. But then if Foaly had been right...Holly shivered.

"They're telling the truth," she announced. "By what Foaly told me, if two species with the same physique...reproduce, a hybrid is born. There were many before Taillite."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly did Foaly tell you this? Did he have any information on Commander Zidan?"

Holly scowled at him. "Don't act like you don't already know, Fowl. And don't you dare come apologizing to me. I'm not buying it."

"Captain, we must discuss this at face value. You aren't being reasonable."

"I think I didn't make myself clear before. Our friendship is over, Artemis. So you can leave me alone and find someone you're actually happy with."

Yasuke whistled. "Come on guys, this isn't the time!"

"And make sure she's a human!"

"Holly, please."

"Thanks a lot for everything,_ Arty_. For telling me truth that you don't feel anything for me." Holly's voice was becoming slightly edgy. "T-Thank you."

"Captain, that isn't true."

Holly walked briskly back towards the LEP Headquaters, motioning with one hand for Yasuke and the newcomers to follow. The cheetah was the only one who made any noise, and Artemis stared in disbelief as the Captain left.

Yasuke gave him a thumbs up. And in his experience with that elf, a thumbs up meant, "I've got your back."

"More or less," muttered Artemis, keeping his distance and walking after them.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, well...Loken coming next chapter, but a bit less dramatically than original. Sorry. But he gets cooler, I swear.**

**Review!**

**-Shaadia.**


	6. Chapter 6: Enter: Loken

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Six: Loken**

Loken was agitated. Restless. Simply annoyed. With so much going on in the world, all he could do was sit and watch. Well, he was actually coming up with a pretty impressive plan, but then again it wasn't actually doing something. Physically. And Zidan wasn't getting hurt at the moment.

That freak of a hybrid was what he was after. Loken didn't believe in vengeance, but Zidan Collision deserved it. Big time. And he deserved more. Death, even, Loken didn't care. Zidan hadn't spared his race. Zidan hadn't spared his family. And before the war broke out...hell, they were friends. Best friends. Loken had always been an impressive elf. Aside from his good looks driving every female insane, a skilled fighter and a master planner. Well, those were the titles he undoubtedly preferred, if not achieved.

So Loken had thought things through. There was only one organization that continued to fight against the humans. One group that hadn't given up yet. The LEP. And now even they were failing. Their leaders were breaking apart. Quitting, if you will. Retiring one by one, or moving onto different divisions.

He had heard of an alliance with humans. The humans who wanted peace among both races. And there was just one very intriguing case in particular. Artemis Fowl was hardly a teenager: no, he'd saved their civilization more than enough times to call him a friend rather than an ally. And he still continued to help.

That was what Loken wanted- difference. He wanted to be the one making it.

* * *

"Right, you're clear," announced Foaly. "My lie detection devices are more than advanced, you know. These girls are here to help for real. No way those Mud Men found a way to get past my technology."

Thunder snorted. "Well, you can't really say that to the face of the human who invented the nuclear bio bomb."

"So I was right," Artemis commented smugly. "Never underestimate what research can tell you."

Foaly was slightly puzzled. "You...You invented that...thing?!"

Shaadia smiled. "I did! She helped put the parts together. And Minerva. Minerva did a lot."

The centaur scratched his head. "How? Everyone can't be like Artemis. Right?"

Both girls scowled and made synchronized huffs. "Research," they said at once. Foaly was taken aback and looked a lot less confident than he previously was.

"It wasn't that easy," admitted Shaadia. "And we didn't want to do it anyway. It was our commander's idea, well...we had to listen. He wanted a powerful weapon. A bio bomb operated not on magic, but something more destructive and easy for him to acquire. Nuclear energy." She looked down at her feet. "It was a terrible thing to do. The war just instantly got worse after the first few blasts. We wanted the weapons pulled apart and we stopped contributing- but Zidan already had our blueprints. And we couldn't stop him anyway."

Butler frowned. "What sort of influence, exactly, does Zidan have over you?"

"He's keeping our families captive," said Thunder. "We only get them back after...after the resistance is eliminated and he's won the war."

"That's terrible," said Yasuke. "Why are you trying to help us if this is stopping you from seeing your families? Zidan almost has the war won. Just a year or two and..."

"A year or two and hell. Firstly, I don't want to die. Secondly, I don't want to kill. And thirdly..."

"We hate Zidan," finished the other girl. "Look, we can give you all the information you need. We can help you break into HQ. We can disassemble the bombs. Just trust us and the war is yours to win."

Holly leaned onto a glass table, feeling all the stress of the past few hectic hours take its toll on her. "We already trust you," she said, and would have continued if someone hadn't come knocking on Foaly's door that instant.

"Aargh, those are not just wooden doors to knock on!" shouted the centaur, running up to it on all fours. He pressed all five digits to five different scanners on the door to let it open. Holly shook her head. The war had worked wonders on his already bad paranoia.

Piper, a female elf and junior officer stood there, with a heated neutrino hanging on her hip. Obviously after a mission. "We got a new voluntary recruit!" she announced. "Hey, Holly! What's up? Oh my, the kids weren't lying, were they? That is just awesome." She nodded at Shaadia and Thunder. "Welcome to the bright side."

"Piper, be serious," moaned Holly. "Voluntary recruit? Another one?"

"Yes," replied Piper, sounding very professional all of a sudden. "Elf. Male. Probably hasn't even reached his first century. He's had a few family members in the LEP before. And, apart from that, he sounded really...different."

"Different?"

"Just reminded me a lot of Master Fowl."

Artemis frowned. That couldn't be good, surely. Trust was something they really couldn't risk having with every new member of their group. But then again, trusting two humans...

"I'll see him," said Holly. Then she saw Artemis about to speak and added, "Privately."

* * *

Loken liked being mysterious. Well, he wasn't stupid and by mysterious it didn't mean he did it for attention. He just did it because if he behaved like his actual self, people would be too terrified of him than he would've liked.

"Name?" asked Holly, getting straight to the point as soon as the door buzzed open. Having to deal with Artemis and two other Mud People had really got her into a terrible mood.

Loken didn't look up from the sword he held, looking at her reflection on the polished blade's surface.

"How did you get that thing in here?"

"Let's just say," said Loken darkly. "That you need better security systems."

"Yeah, right," snorted the other elf. "Can you stop doing that and look at me? Don't you know what an interview is?"

"I'm afraid I simply cannot do that." Loken laid his weapon on the desk. "Now, Captain Short." He didn't turn to face her. "I understand that your group of fighters are failing. Miserably, I might add. You really need better leaders."

"Thanks," muttered Holly. "You can just leave now."

"I am prepared to give you that." There was a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "And all I want in return is Zidan Collision dead." He smirked. "And I get to do it. I have my reasons and it isn't only because of the war. And it will work to everyone's benefit, I'm sure."

Holly frowned at him. This was completely unexpected. But... "We aren't killing anybody."

Loken sighed, before turning the revolving chair so that he was actually looking at her. Dark brown eyes stared back at her own and deep mahogany hair fell across his face. The new elf was unusually pale. And tall.

"You aren't killing the person who, may I remind you, killed more than millions over the span of three years?"

Holly bit her lip. "We...We aren't going to sink to that level."

"Oh? And risk him starting another war even after this one ends? If this ever ends. And it isn't, considering the way things are right now."

She really couldn't argue with that. He was right. But then again, this was wrong. All of this was. And he was only being even slightly trusted because he was an elf. What would an elf have against the LEP?

Loken stood, pulling a hood over his head. She hadn't noticed the red sweater yet. She probably would've, if he had actually even faced her for more than sixty seconds.

Holly nodded, unable to speak for some reason. The way this elf looked...and acted...she felt speechless. She didn't know why, it just happened.

"I assume I get to move in."

"Y-Yes," Holly managed. "Uh...can you...join us?"

* * *

"Oh Frond, this is actually working!" yelled Foaly triumphantly. Long fingers tapped without rest on his Vboard.

"Surprising," commented Artemis dryly. "The great Foaly gets past all human networks only after some humans tell him what to do."

"Hey, I never said it didn't work before! I just said it didn't work last week because they changed the password!"

Shaadia laughed. "To the most obvious password there is!"

"Some pop star's telephone number is not obvious!"

There was a rap on the door and Foaly was at it almost instantly. "D'Arvit, when will people understand that..." He trailed off, staring at Holly and the newcomer standing behind her. He stepped aside and let them in.

Artemis frowned. Holly hadn't said a word to Foaly at a time she'd usually pick to prove his unprofessionalism. And the stranger most obviously had something to do with it.

"Hi," said Piper with obvious uncertainty. "Uh, you have a name. Right?"

"Loken," replied Holly softly. She was suddenly looking at Artemis, then at everyone else in the room. "Can you give us some time alone? I have some..." She frowned. "Matters to discuss with the Mud Boy."

Everyone reluctantly left, especially Butler who gave his charge a reassuring tap on the shoulder before following Foaly out of the centaur's beloved doors.

Holly waited quietly for a minute before crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back on the table again. "Well? You got anything to say?"

Artemis tried to avoid meeting her eyes. "Holly, I'm sorry."

The Captain snorted. "Sorry? And what else?"

"I truly am sorry. It was only a stupid mistake on my part. I know what I said and what it sounded like, but..."

"Did you memorize that speech?"

The Irish human sighed. "Yes."

"Arty." Holly moved in closer and held him by the shoulders at arm's length. "I've been listening to Foaly, and...well, I can't do this. Not if you're changing who I am."

"This is reality and no such thing exists."

The elf smirked. "I think it does. For now, let's just...be normal, alright?"

Artemis frowned. "Define_ normal_."

Holly groaned. "Let's just be...whatever we've always been. I know you're older and all, but...find someone else. Please. For my sake."

"No one can compete with you, surely," grinned Artemis. The elf chuckled.

"Go away, Orion."

"But I am part of Artemis!"

"Yeah. The worst."

"But my princess!"

"Shh," whispered Holly. "Just...keep your mouth closed for a minute." She felt her own arms snake around his neck. Drawing them closer...and closer...

"You should probably not do that on my table," whined Foaly's voice from a Coms speaker. "You have any idea how expensive Atlantis furniture is?!"

* * *

When history is being made, people are required to make it. Skilled people who knew what they were doing. And, when more than just lives were at stake, those people had to be professionals with experience.

Silver was neither professional nor experienced. But she did know and understand what discrimination felt like. And to be left out by your own race, well, that was the worst.

Almost every second of her life properly defined discrimination, though with understandable reasons. Silver was a hybrid.

Even among the People, cross breeds were uncommon, considered abomination. No matter who you were...they judged by what you were.

It never felt right. She was a fairy, a fairy who was forever prepared to sacrifice herself for her race. What's more, a race that treated her like she wasn't one of them. Silver had long since accepted that her life would never get any better. Family was pretty much all she had: elves on one side and sprites on the other.

Then along came the war and shattered her life like a stone thrown through a glass window.

Silver decided that she was going to get her chance at payback. On whoever who started it. On whoever who did this to her. Her people. Nobody could live in peace anymore. It was just fear, death and destruction. The surface was taken. And Haven was on the brink of complete lockdown, with no contact with the surface world...no access to the disappearing magical hotspots...and extinction.

Silver had left her academy in favor of something more: some better way to serve the people and actually be noticed for doing it. Before the war started, she had joined the LEP.

And now she was being sent above ground, to actually fight that war. A promotion, if you may. But a very dangerous one that was putting her own life at risk. Silver was her usual quiet self on the shuttle ride to the surface HQ, letting her mind explore memory after memory freely. None of them were particularly enjoyable: but she had a good feeling that they'd be better than her memories to come in the distant future.

* * *

**A/N: Actually, two new OCs in that one! Yes, Holly's now fully prepared to forgive Artemis but then Loken is gonna get in the way. Heehee. Am I not so stupendously evil?**

**Please review!**

**-Shaadia.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Enemy

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Seven: Zidan**

**Author's notes: I'll admit, the fic is a little less fast paced than it originally was. But remember: new plot, some new characters among other things and I have very little time to write online. Here I hope to introduce you to THE bad guy. Well, the same guy in the first fanfic but I hope to add a little more backstory on him. Also, romance isn't the main genre. I'd prefer to put action and adventure and perhaps awesome violence. Please enjoy anyway! And have fun feeling sorry for Loken when Holly actually gets confident. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Artemis and Holly stepped out of Foaly's precious doors looking both content and mortified. The smirk on Yasuke's face was probably the main reason behind the second. Foaly himself was hiding a grin behind a hairy hand and Butler looked ready to fire away a billion questions at his young charge. Shaadia and Thunder seemed to be arguing with Piper about something related to the same subject.

"You forgave him," said the centaur smugly. "Just like I predicted."

Holly glared at him. It was one of those famous glares that sent most males covering behind a bigger guy. "Don't," she warned.

Artemis sighed. "I suppose that did take away a lot of stress. Can we please get to work? I did not come here with the intentions of listening to Foaly's tiring commentaries."

"You mean you came here just so you could get Holly to forgive you for whatever happened last night."

"Which is none of your concern."

"My best friend's private life is all of my concern."

"I don't think it should be."

Foaly thought about it. "Yes, it shouldn't be."

Artemis internally congratulated himself on winning the relatively short argument. That was surprisingly easy.

Loken stepped in between them from seemingly nowhere. "Is this delay necessary?" he growled. "I may be new to this army but that doesn't mean I can't recognise mistakes when they happen. The personal conversations can wait for dinner."

"He's right," said Foaly automatically. "We just got four new recruits who could really make a difference."

"Thank you," said Shaadia and Thunder at once.

"Not four," Holly tossed a communicator towards the centaur, who managed to catch it miraculously. "Five. We're getting another new one tomorrow. The Commander just told me to keep a room ready."

Foaly decided he'd ignore the message being played on the communicator and get Holly to explain the rest so that he wouldn't have to. "This guy's getting a room of his own? Just how important is he?"

The elf knew he was acting stupid because he was still miffed at losing a debate to Artemis. But it was a good question alright: only significant people got their own quarters. The junior officers had to share rooms like they were in college and most fairies didn't even live in HQ. There were only fifteen suites of which eleven were occupied- five belonged to Majors, one for Commander Kelp during his visits, one for Artemis when he stayed back, one for herself and two other Captains and a top ranking shuttle pilot. So basically, the important people didn't have to wake up to a crazy roommate's undeniably smelly feet or exceptionally loud snores. It made them feel important.

"Firstly, the recruit is female. Secondly, she _almost_ beat a few records I set and earned over twenty recons when she served before the war for only two years. That's pretty impressive."

"For a female," said Loken nonchalantly. "And it is rather bad on the LEP's reputation to have over twenty priority surface missions in two years."

Holly scowled at him. "And you're one to judge."

"Captain, I respect this organisation and what it's doing for our race but this is getting out of hand."

Thunder whistled. "Do you always talk like some dark hooded bad guy?"

Artemis was getting impatient. "We hardly have time," he stated in a serious tone. "I am sure that Thunder and Shaadia's disappearance would have already been noticed by the humans. They no doubt would suspect this. We have little time to familiarise ourselves with our adversary's secrets."

"Wonderful," said Yasuke cheerfully. "I can't wait, it must be really awesome having those meeting things where everyone talks at once and..."

"Hey, whoa!" Foaly literally stopped him with a hand. "Not those. We just need to ask the humans what they know. Artemis and myself will take care of that."

"As will I," said Loken at once.

Artemis scowled. "Forgive my asking, but what exactly are you skilled in? As you may already know, Foaly and I work only in the mental area."

"That's just your weakness. I am skilled at just about anything worth mentioning."

Silence ensued.

"We shall see," muttered Artemis finally, turning back towards Foaly's room. The two human girls quietly walked in while Yasuke walked away. Holly didn't follow him. Instead, she stood still in one spot, gazing ahead at the unusually tall elf who didn't seem to notice. It could be for anything: maybe she was just wondering where that huge antique sword suddenly went or maybe it was just in utter disbelief that he'd just talked back with Artemis Fowl. Foaly and herself were the only ones who did that, but it wasn't in this way. There was something about him. Something dark, something difficult to name yet easy to spot. There was someone behind that attractive exterior, succeeding in breaking free. And the way he'd so easily settled in and taken charge, it was almost alien. At least Yasuke wasn't acting like he already knew everyone on the force. Loken was...different. A lot like Artemis in some ways, but somehow foreign. Somehow..._better_.

"Ahem."

Holly nearly jumped, then internally kicked herself for it. She should really be paying more attention outside her thoughts.

"What, Mud Boy?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be here. We are just going to ask a few questions from...Holly?"

The elf subconsciously noticed the sudden pause in his speech and turned back to face him. Had she just drifted off to looking at Loken _again_?

"Sorry, what?"

"You don't seem to be paying attention."

"I'm trying," murmured the elf, letting her eyes lose focus for the third time in as many minutes. Loken was in the middle of a conversation with Foaly, apparently arguing about the internal build of a time stop. The centaur looked like he was about to loose it, and through experience Holly knew why. Because he'd been proven wrong about something. And someone knew more than he did.

"You seem rather surprised."

"W-What?" spluttered Holly. "About what? I...you mean, Loken? Uh..."

Artemis grinned. "Captain Short, I am not an idiot. It's obvious that you show some amount of interest in the new recruit."

"What?"

"Do I have a reason to dislike him even more?"

Holly finally got it. This showed quite clearly in her face, which went from pale to an interesting shade of crimson.

"_Arty_!"

"I am right?"

The elf gritted her teeth and resisted the powerful urge to punch him in the face. Artemis chuckled lightly. Something the twins had made him learn to do.

"I'm sorry, Holly. It was just a joke. Of course you'd be interested, seeing as he only recently joined and has already proven a lot. He might help a lot more than I'd like to admit it, given his..." Artemis frowned. "Personality."

Holly was suddenly relieved. She didn't know why, but just hearing him admit he wasn't being serious instantly made her feel better.

"Watch it, Fowl. We just got back on good terms and I am in no way your girlfriend. Just work with Loken and Foaly and tell me what you got."

Artemis nodded. "I agree, we really don't have much time to waste. Although that bit about you not being my _girlfriend_ was more than a tad unnecessary."

The elf groaned. "Artemis, please."

"I am not fourteen years old anymore, Holly. I don't need to stay up late rehearsing lines. I don't have to ask Butler why I feel secure with you around. I already know."

Holly buried her face in her hands. This was getting out of hand. First he says he can't love her and now it's the opposite. And did he really have to be so..._complicated_?

"Not now. Artemis, I swear I'll..."

Artemis placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down to meet her eyes which she kept hidden from him. "Holly, it's the truth this time. I..."

"Woah,time out!" came the loud voice of a certain centaur. Foaly literally walked up to Artemis and pulled him away from the elf with a violent yank. "Can't you ever pick the right place and time? You know there are..._kids_ here!"

From inside the other room, Shaadia and Thunder could be heard hurriedly dropping a blind over the window they were looking through.

Loken rolled his eyes. "And I wonder what happened to _time is of the essence_?"

-/-/-/

**"The Battalion",aka Human Intelligence Agencies HQ.**

**LOCATION UNKNOWN.**

"Where are they?"

The sentry didn't look his master in the eye. Because if he did, his own eyes were likely to catch fire and explode in his face. Literally.

"I-I don't know, Commander," he managed. Don't whimper, he told himself. Stay strong, tell a lie and run far away. That's all you have to do.

The Commander stopped drumming the glass table with two fingers. An eerie glow of green light spread evenly around the almost empty room through the large screens on the steel gray walls.

"I said," he started again, this time in a deeper tone. "Where are they? What happened to your technology? I thought I had the best."

"T-They got past our smoke grenades."

The Commander muttered under his breath. Never a good sign. Even from across on the other end of the table, the sentry could hear his dangerously calm breathing.

"I know, you idiot. Tell me how."

Under the table, the sentry clasped his hands in prayer. This would almost no doubt be his last. This was it. He was ready for whatever that was coming.

"I-I don't know, s-sir."

He closed his eyes tight.

The expected supernova of burning sparks never came.

"Twelve year old girls. Quite a shame, don't you think?" There was an amused edge in his voice. "I want them back. And when I get them back, you go free."

This had been unexpected.

"I go free?"

The red eyed hybrid leaned forward on the table, a smirk playing on his face. Pointed ears were partly concealed beneath a black hood, and nearly white skin showed underneath the drape of his clothes.

"You go free."

* * *

**Author's Notes- Yes! I didn't reveal Zidan's name but it's obvious he's Zidan. Please review. Tell me what you think about Holly and Loken. Mwahahaa! :)**

**BTW, there is A/H coming. Lots of it. So if you DON'T want me to discontinue it, I need reviewers, followers and favorites. It's really upsetting that I only got ONE review for the last chapter. If MissfitThunder is the only one who still reads this, then I can personally share the rest of the story with her. I mean, come on. I gave it almost a week and got just a single review. That's bad. I'm not abandoning my other fanfics, either. **Please review, and I won't post the next chapter until I get at least five. This fic is a lot of effort writing, and I know the start is really boring but it's just the start.****

**I just love hearing your opinion.**

**-Shaadia.**


	8. Chapter 8: Enter: The Other Hybrid

**Author's notes: T****his chapter isn't very exciting, but I have a feeling you'll like the last bit. It's promoting A/H, and tell me how you like Silver! Do NOT skip paragraphs. I didn't get as many reviews I asked for but this update is for those of you who did review, follow and favorite. **

****BTW, did you know that the Opal Deception graphic novel is coming out?! I saw it on Giovanni Rigano's website and so many other places on the internet!****

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl is owned by an Irish genius whom we call Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Eight: The Other Hybrid.**

Silver literally skipped out of the shuttle's opening double doors and onto the ground when it was three feet away. Landing above ground outside of a station had become something incredibly common after the war. Now you didn't feel responsible for the fate of a civilization if the Mud Men saw you.

There it was. Surface HQ, standing tall in its horizontal crescent shape with stories topping stories of glass and iron. Windows were small but great in number, the highest ones shaped like arcs of blue light. The landing shuttle's reflection was clear on it, almost as if it was in front of her and not behind. The sprite/elf could feel her wings twitch in nervous anticipation under the jacket that concealed it. Bad sign.

She nearly jumped as the great door at the centre slid open sideways on its own. And behind it stood a certain very familiar auburn haired elf who for some reason looked just as nervous as she did.

"Corporal Syra?" she asked, walking briskly out.

"Just call me Silver," replied Silver, stretching out a pale hand. Hybrids came with a lot of characteristics. "Holly Short? I am a big fan. Got your posters on my walls wherever I go."

Holly shook the hand briefly and let this sink in. "Posters? Who sells posters?"

"Well, they're just something I picked up in a human alliance souvenir shop before the war."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Human alliance shops. The irony of it. But anyways, welcome to Surface HQ, Silver. We usually have a big function every time someone important joins, but there were a few...developments. Sorry about that."

Silver smiled. Now she understood why this elf had always been regarded the best. Holly was different. At this point, most others would be absolutely freaked out just because she was a hybrid. Most others would fire away questions about her species. And Holly didn't even care about that feature.

"I really don't mind. Never liked functions anyway."

"Alright, then, but you'll still get a mention in the upcoming recruitment ceremony. I'm sure they'll still have it."

Did Holly already know that she wasn't just an elf? Or didn't she? Because it looked like they wouldn't be getting to it, and Silver felt bad that everyone else shouldn't find out till something inconvenient happened.

"Uh, Captain Short, I don't know if you know this..."

Holly looked over her shoulder at the shuttle. A gnome looked out, saw Silver on the ground and called to the pilot, who decided to take off immediately and started the engines. She raised an eyebrow.

"They seem in a hurry."

"Captain, there's something I really need everyone to know about."

The elf waved it aside. "Just call me Holly, you can finish your sentences quicker that way. Can't this wait for later?"

"No," blurted Silver. "It would just scare people. I'm a hybrid. I'm half elf, half sprite and it's not written on any of my reports because, well, there are so many others who..."

Holly had stopped listening at this point, and was staring ahead at her. Probably looking for features, Silver reasoned. It always helps to know what you're dealing with.

"I understand," said Holly finally, her voice almost unbearably quiet. "It must be...difficult for you."

Silver was an intelligent fairy. She could tell that the elf's sympathy was real, but there was something else in there. Fear. Holly wasn't scared of _her_, but something related that obviously nobody else properly understood. She thought about it more. What had she learnt about this fairy back in the academy? First female in Recon. Kidnapped by a human, the same human who later assisted her in ending the goblin rebellion. Framed for murder of her own commander. Foiled a certain pixie's attempts at world domination. And what else? The first fairy in millennia to get emotionally attached to a human. At least those were the words her lecturer had used.

Could it be? A human and a fairy. Sure, the concept had existed a few centuries ago, but among this war it was near impossible to _not _call it ridiculous. If the two species couldn't share a planet, then how in Frond's name could they think of cross breeding?

But then again, Holly Short thought rather differently.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know, that wasn't a proper cliffhanger and this chapter was slightly short, but the whole point was to understand the whole hybrid thing. Also, Silver and Piper are really important. The original AF cast play the main roles all the time, and I'm sure that will make you happy, but don't dislike the OCs. They're pretty awesome in the future. There will be chapters without some of them but NEVER chapters without Arty and Co. So please read ahead and leave me reviews!**

**More reviews=faster updates. No reviews=hiatus.**

**-Shaadia.**


	9. Chapter 9: Cause

The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Nine: Attack.

**A/N: Okay, here I hope to start the actual action in the story. Like I said the main genres are action and adventure. This is something that happened in the original one, too, except with slight differences here and there. The new cover image was drawn by me too. Ooh, and A/H! I've written a part of the next chapter and that's when H/L starts. Here it finally is, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl and related characters belong to a respected Irish genius by the name of Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

"Zidan is behind this," Loken confirmed. "You mustn't make the mistake of underestimating him. We all did, and look what that started. Zidan never fit in with others. He did spend most of his life above ground with his mother, who was human. Actually, Zidan never knew there was anything special about him until he accidentally stumbled on healing powers when he was ten."

Foaly leaned in on his specially modefied chair, intrigued. You didn't hear these stories everyday. "And you know this how?"

"We were friends. Very closely. He told me his entire story."

Shaadia made a face. "Woah. He had friends? There's a shock."

Thunder smirked. "Are you sure he never got brain surgery before he started the war?"

"Brain surgery in the upper cranium where he implanted chimpanzee hormones?"

"Up top!" Both girls hi-fived so hard, it made a noise that sounded too loud to come from two child hands. Then they burst into fits of laughter. Loken and Artemis scowled.

Foaly chuckled. "I thought the chimpanzee hormone thing was funny."

"I was a celebrity before the war, you know. Did music and stuff."

"In what way," started Loken. "Was that relevant? I am trying to explain something of utmost importance and the two of you won't stop acting like children."

"We _are_ children," argued Thunder. "Don't ever forget that!"

Artemis tapped the armrest of his seat with an urgent finger. "Stop," he said. "Or you will have to leave and be filled in on this discussion by someone else. A necessary inconvenience. Loken, as you were saying?"

"Zidan and I attended the same academy in Atlantis. We were both respected students: only few knew of his actual characteristic. We managed to convince others that his abnormal height was a birth defect of the rarest nature and that did work for some time."

"How did he come to live below ground?" Artemis persisted. "That is important. Don't leave it out."

"Zidan's father was an elf. And, as ironic as it is, a member of the Haven high Council. When he learnt that his son had come into contact with magic, he immediately made the assumption that leaving him to live above ground would put our race in imminent danger. He confessed to the rest of the council and eventually succeeded in bringing Zidan to Haven. He wasn't allowed to use any magic. Being a hybrid meant a lot of different features- including restraining magic for long periods. Things worked out for Zidan quite well. But everything started in Atlantis."

"That's crazy," commented Thunder. "Are you sure Captain Short shouldn't be hearing this? Or Yasuke? It seems relevant."

"All in due time," muttered Artemis. "So Zidan was doing fine until after he joined your Academy."

"Yes," admitted Loken. "And none of it was actually his fault. He began to lose control over what magic he had. Every bruise would heal in half a second, faster than anyone else. He never had to do the ritual. He could read minds and sometimes this became a problem. And worse, Zidan had strength. It was unnatural, how people unintentionally got hurt in crunchball tournaments just because they tripped over his feet. Zidan's magic made it possible for him to know everything, remember things more: and it wasn't before long that they concluded he wasn't an ordinary elf."

"So it blew his cover," remarked Foaly. "Right. And what set him against the rest of the world?"

Loken sighed. "Four years ago, Zidan told me that he was sick of being discriminated. By then, the Council had already admitted it: Zidan Collision was half human."

Foaly frowned. "But the LEP wasn't told!"

"That's the point. Zidan's father begged that the Council keep it secret from the public, except those at our academy. Of course, you know this kind of thing wouldn't work. It wasn't long before the entire city of Atlantis knew, only by word of mouth. It was a stupid move by the council. And Zidan decided on going above ground, illegally, and didn't return. The news was inside our city and never got out to Haven. Within months, everything was forgotten anyway."

"And Zidan had time to reveal fairy existence to the humans," concluded Foaly. "How come Haven never got to know?"

"It wasn't confirmed information, just rumors to most. Was there any reason to tell the LEP?"

Artemis closed his eyes. "As hard as it is to believe, the story is true. Now, I ask all of you to leave. Foaly, kindly show Shaadia and Thunder to a room, as I believe it would be very tough getting used to members of another species as roommates."

Foaly scowled. "You can't get us to leave."

"I believe I am in charge of Operation _locate the next place of attack. _And with the security information our human allies have provided us with, I can carry that out rather successfully, don't you think?"

"Whatever, Mud Boy." Foaly looked at the two human girls who had their feet up on his sofa. "So, you guys are getting rooms. Very fortunate. And Loken?"

Artemis opened his eyes just so he could roll them at the centaur. "Must I tell you that? I believe we do have another few rooms to spare. Let Loken have the one next to mine."

"Yessir," said Foaly sarcastically. "Whatever your lordship wishes."

-—/

Holly almost dropped to the floor in relief when everyone started coming out of Foaly's room. Must an unplanned meeting really last that long? Well, it had _felt _like forever, but the time on her watch read a few minutes. Holly didn't trust that watch. Human manufacture. Always came with defects.

Silver had been studying the watch with interest.

"Is that a human thing?" she asked.

The elf nodded. "One of my...friends got it for me. Have you heard of Juliet Butler?"

"Yes, they sell those posters too."

Holly chuckled. "She never really got involved with the people a lot. Not so much as Fowl or her brother."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Captain, if I may be so bold as to ask, what exactly does Fowl mean to you? I mean, I've heard a lot of stories, but those were all lecturers and people who got their information from other sources. I've always wanted to hear the real thing."

Holly was saved from answering to this when Foaly suddenly trotted up to them. "Hi," he outstretched a hand at Silver. "You must be the new recruit. Well, you just came around an interesting time. You aren't going to _believe _we just got two humans from their army helping us."

Silver's eyes widened as she shook the hand. "Really?"

"We already confirmed it that they're actually helping. Holly's boyfriend is working on the location of the next attack."

"That's good to know."

Holly was suddenly aware of what Foaly had just said. "W-What?" she spluttered. "Take that back _right now, _Donkey Boy. He is not my—"

"I thought you forgave him?"

"Will you just shut up about that incident? It's none of your business anyways."

Silver bit back a laugh. She was warming to the centaur already. "Um, so can I have a look around the place?"

* * *

"Whatcha think?"

"I dunno, it's just white..."

"And no posters..."

"The bed looks huge."

"And fluffy!"

"I bet that just works as a bouncer!"

"It's got _nine _pillows."

Both Thunder and Shaadia turned to each other. "_Awesome!_" they screamed in synchronization. And, despite Foaly's protests, ran forward and leapt onto the massive four poster bed in the middle of the room. They kicked off their shoes and began poking and prodding it with their feet, testing the mattress before starting to jump on it like five year olds who had gotten hold of a bouncy castle all to themselves.

The centaur literally pulled a long face. "You two are so _immature. _What has the world come to, armies hiring little kids to fight for them?"

"I don't know, ask Zidan!"

"The chimpanzee!"

They started laughing again. Foaly couldn't help but grin. At least he had someone to help him drive Artemis crazy. Since Mulch was not here and all.

"You two grab some rest. It's not easy working with us, believe me. We need you in top form tomorrow morning."

Thunder stopped jumping on the bed. "_Sleep now?!_ It's just evening! What _has _the world come to?"

"I second that," Shaadia stopped too. "It's not even seven yet."

Foaly put on his best stern face. "Too bad for you. Get some rest. You'll have to be awake at four in the morning for _harder _training than what you did in the other army."

"I doubt that," argued the younger girl. "Do you get trainees to run ninety laps around the grounds carrying weights, get those same trainees to swim back and forth for three hours straight in a twenty meter long pool, then have them work on every gym equipment till they've got one more muscle than they did yesterday?"

The centaur raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."

"Why do you think we're so skinny?"

—/-—

Artemis was actually getting results. The security pass codes had worked, and it seemed that their new allies had been right: everything was on the network. Every scheduled weapon recovery time, every delivery and every attack, just written onto one database that he'd previously thought never existed. This was incredible. One big step forward for them and one massive downfall for their adversaries.

The human was in mid internal celebration when Holly came in.

"Hey, Mud Boy," she greeted. "Heard you were doing well?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and peered at the screen. "Got any results?"

Artemis resisted a powerful urge to roll his eyes and an even stronger urge to stand up and hug the elf. "Fortunately, yes. I am impressed with how lacking their security is."

Holly groaned. "You don't need a bigger head, you know. And it's not like _you _managed to hack them anyway."

The human grinned. "Who said I didn't? Getting into the database was my only problem."

"Getting in, eh?" She grinned right back. "And I suppose Foaly couldn't do that better than you?"

"Holly, have a little faith, please."

Holly turned her head and, in the quick and crazy heat of the moment, kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Arty."

Artemis couldn't hold back a rare sheepish smile. "You're welcome. Though I must admit, we are far from real progress yet."

"Who cares? The war won't last forever."

"Thanks to a few of us, no."

The elf smiled sincerely. "There's the egotistical Mud Boy I know and love. Sleepover at your place?"

Artemis looked genuinely confused. "Sorry?"

Holly rolled her eyes disbelievingly. "It means, can I spend the night at Fowl Manor? You're probably not planning on going home anyway, but you really should. I'd be happy to hang out with you and the twins. Get some stress off my shoulders."

"Of course. Same room as last time?"

"No. Don't you know what a sleepover is? We share the same room and don't sleep much anyway. Just stay awake talking and telling stories."

"That sounds incredibly childish."

"Well, it won't be. Human ghost stories are mostly all rubbish but I wasn't talking about those."

"Still, the concept of staying awake for no reason is ridiculous."

"Even if I'm with you?"

An awkward silence followed this statement.

An awkward silence that was broken by something flashing red on Artemis's screen.

The writing was clear:

_January 2, 2:30 p.m__West Aboveground Haven _**Mission Complete. **

And mission complete on the enemy's files meant just one thing: an attack had happened just three hours ago and they hadn't seen it. Of course they hadn't. Artemis had only just got into their database. And they had already started attacking again.

-/-/-/

"Piper, get a Retrival squad ready," Holly commanded the junior officer. Her tone was once more serious and demanding-something that a lot of newbies admired immensely. How could you suddenly just become a totally different person in two minutes?

"What's up?" asked Piper cluelessly. "Priority one case?"

"Yes," said the other elf urgently. "Prepare the best and only the best. And maybe Yasuke and Silver, if they're ready. I need to be out of here in less than half an hour, okay?"

"Yessir. Human?"

"Damn straight. We might have to look for survivors."

Artemis watched the Captain immediately take charge of things. No matter what happened, no matter what was thrown her way, Holly never forgot who she truly was. When it came to her private life, she was almost like any other girl. But when it came to the People, Holly Short was prepared to be Holly Short, the elf who saved her race from a disastrous fate many times over.

Artemis found himself looking forward to that sleepover.

—/—/—

**Author's Notes: Hey, okay! I'm a big liar. I said the sleepover thing will be replaced with a dance. Now, something crossed my mind and I'm having them both! And don't kill me for suddenly stopping that romantic scene with the priority one emergency, I just love action stuff a whole lot more. There is a lot of A/H anyways, later on. And Mulch. I haven't planned how, but I'm adding Mulch.**

**I want a lot of reviews! More reviews=faster updates. Pretty please? I was kind of annoyed with you people who didn't say anything about the last chapter when you reviewed. Please, go a little easy on me and tell me if there's any problem with this fic. How can I improve if nobody tells me what they didn't like?! **

**Even if you are a guest, please comment. And please comment if you're a member to let me know that people are actually reading this. **

**-Shaadia.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mission

**Author's Notes: Okay! Here is some interesting investigation at last! Holly and the others go check out what's up in West Aboveground Haven. Do NOT skip paragraphs! It's important you find out about the human-fairy alliance before the war. In the original fic, when this happened, Chix was around and ****_two _****places were attacked. Holly put herself in charge of the operation and Chix got put into another team. She wanted Artemis and Loken to be on hers, and Foaly made a hilarious comment that's not in this fic.**

**_Foaly winked at Artemis and Loken. "Looks like Holly's choosing her favorite guys on this one!" Loken rolled his eyes. "I am no such thing." Holly shot the centaur a poisonous glare. "Shut up, Foaly!"_**

**Lol! Anyway, check this out. And you'll soon get the sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: AF is Eoin Colfer's.**

**EDIT; Chapter was posted April 21st 2014. As of today, April 30th 2016, I am editing this chapter to make it more in-character. I am not supposed to be doing this, I guess, but seeing as the story is still ongoing, I want to make the previous chapters a little more suited to the new ones. Unfortunately I cannot find copies of most of them, but I hope you will appreciate this effort if it's your first time reading this :) **

**-Shaadia.**

**-/-/-—/**

**8:30 p.m**

When Haven was discovered, it was not immediate chaos. There were attempts at peace and few fairies even had been granted permission for permanent residence above ground. Holly had declined, her reason remaining unknown to most of the council. These fairies were given six major areas on the surface. Two were in Ireland: one close to the sacred ritual site and the other in a lowland suburb. These were the only given places that hadn't been deserted just yet. After the start of the war, fairies began dreading that someday, _someday _the assisting half of the human population would turn against them as well.

The Tara site was known as West Aboveground Haven.

The name wasn't anything based on the location of the place. It was a miniature Haven city situated around two miles off the site. But instead of fairy high technology, it was constructed mainly with human materials, standing as a symbol of friendship between the two races.

Holly had decided on a land vehicle instead of a shuttle. No point wasting time preparing one, anyway. It was just a short drive. So Artemis now found himself strapped into the harness of a black interior Land Rover that he himself had provided. Holly was beside him in the driver's seat, along with Yasuke, Silver, Loken and three other officers who were packed in at the back. It was rather amusing to compare how they were crushed into three seats while the Captain and the human were comfortably seated in the plush leather seats at the front.

However, to be honest, Holly was feeling anything but comfortable. She was scared. Scared of the possibilities and what could have become of the new Haven city. She was frustrated. With herself, for not being able to do anything about it before it happened. She was...

A pale hand encased hers, squeezing it tightly. Holly risked a glance downwards and smiled at the sight of her free hand being gently assured by his under the armrest. Artemis was staring straight ahead and spoke quietly, ensuring only she could hear.

"I'm a little worried myself," he admitted. "But what could be the worse thing? The city was built with quite impressive safety measures. I am sure the worst case is only major injury that can easily be fixed over a few days with magic. And we really don't have much to do."

Holly smiled. "Fowl, stop doing that. Someone could see."

Artemis ran his fingers through hers, albeit somewhat numbly. Worriedly. "No one will, Holly. I am capable of being discreet."

"It's kind of distracting and that's dangerous, Mud Boy."

"Distracting?" Artemis smirked, forever prepared for an opportunity to get on her nerves."Do you like it, then?"

"Like what?" asked a cheerful voice from behind them. Artemis drew back his hand at once, startled, and turned to look at the speaker who happened to be uncomfortably perched in between Silver and Yasuke.

"You guys were talking," elaborated Piper matter-of-factly. "Anything we need to know?"

"No," said Holly, raising an eyebrow. "Piper, if there is something you need to know, we would tell you. Don't interrupt discussions. Artemis was just telling me about the city's safety measures which all of you were supposed to research on before this mission, anyway."

"So you were holding his hand to feel safe or something?"

Both people sitting at the front suddenly choked simultaniously, their faces taking the same Root-like complexion that didn't go unnoticed even by the others sitting at the back.

Holly gritted her teeth.

"I was _not _holding hands. You probably didn't see right. Anyway, we're almost there, so you'd all better be ready."

Piper grinned cheerfully. "Okay! What gun do I get?"

Major Vein rolled his eyes from the corner of the seat. "Corporal, will you act a little professional?"

"I just want to know what gun I get."

"You should not have asked Captain Short so many irrelevant questions."

Artemis sighed. "Thank you, Major." He resisted a strong urge to put his hand back on Holly's. There was undoubtably something about holding a friend's hand that waved off stress during such moments. Then again, Artemis had never paid much attention to the...cheesier aspect of physcology. "Alright. You may choose your weapons according to rank."

The Land Rover skidded to a halt, and the fairies who were sandwiched in the second row immediately opened the door, falling out and over each other. Comical in too many senses of the word. They were quick on their feet and hurried to the vehicle's boot.

Holly immediately turned to Artemis.

"_Discreet?!"_

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that Corporal Piper wasn't looking at her helmet display. Everyone else was, so I assumed..."

"You assumed a Junior officer would _care _about the stuff Foaly sends?"

"Holly, I'm sorry."

The elf shook her head. "It's alright. I mean, you _are _right. We have nothing to worry about. I hear there's an underground emergency refugee place over there. Just...what kind of attack was it?"

"Ambush. Nothing big turned up on their weapons log."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "_Ambush? _They actually bothered with an _ambush? _Just how low are you Mud People?" Silence, before she suddenly realized what she had said. "I meant, well, other humans who..."

"I have long since accepted that humans are quite bad in comparison to the People, Holly. There's no point pretending for me."

She decided to just let this slip, but there was an urge of the moment.

She unconsciously reached for his free hand. It would have touched, if Loken and Yasuke hadn't then turned up outside arguing with each other about LEP weapons manufacture.

"This model has more features," the Japanese fairy was saying. "Look, if _you _don't believe me, let's just ask Holly."

Holly nearly rolled her eyes. Another moment interrupted. But then again, it would have been unbearably embarrassing if the two fairies had seen her _having a moment_ with the human.

Yasuke knocked on the window. "Hey, Holly, can you help me prove a point here?"

Captain Short opened the door and stepped out, leaving Artemis to the other door.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Loken that I chose the better gun?"

After one brief glance at the bulky weapon, Holly smirked. "Actually..."

Loken grinned. "That one is from the human alliance period. And you need _bullets. _The lowest fairy technology could sink to. If you run out, you might just be as good as dead."

Yasuke crossed his arms stubbornly. "It _looks _cooler." He gave the gun on his hip a disgusted look. "But that doesn't count, does it?"

Artemis walked up to them from around the other side of the vehicle. "Are you serious?" he asked as he got there and stood next to Holly. "Do we even need to be armed? The humans have already long since left."

Holly rolled her eyes. "It _does _help to be careful, you know."

"You have to be discreet as well."

"Will you shut up about that?"

"Not unless we start moving. Shall we go? I am sure the rest of our team will join us soon."

They had stopped the Land Rover less than four hundred meters away from the city's entrance. The stone pathway leading to it looked typically English, and a few buildings designed to human architecture formed two pillars, making a gate. The place didn't look too damaged except for holes in the windows that looked like bullets had gone through and crashed doors.

Holly took the lead, with the LEP Retrival team at her heels. Major Vein was the only one to hold up his Neutrino in an almost protective stance. The others just looked around at the traces of damage the humans had caused.

"Alright," the female elf called to everybody behind her. "We have to search for the refugee place. It could be anywhere, but it won't be easy to find. That thing was built to be hidden. Suggestions?"

Silver was looking thoughtful. "How about a basement? It's underground, right?"

"Underground?" asked Artemis. "How about an evacuation route to Haven?"

Loken frowned. "Very unlikely, Fowl. They wouldn't put one of those in a place that humans _could _attack. They'd have access to the last safe spot for fairies. Anyway, if they _did _have one it was probably blocked after the war started."

Holly ignored them, choosing instead to walk ahead of the group and take a better look. Seeing one of the establishments looking particularly rancid and more damaged than the others, she tried to force open the door. All she received was a aching shoulder.

Yasuke was the first to try after her, quite enthusiastically for the situation. He managed to get the wooden door broken, except that it literally fell off to reveal a steel one underneath. They both staggered back, looking slightly bewildered.

Artemis leaned in to observe it closely. There was a thumbprint scanner on the door frame and numerals that clearly were in gnommish. He grinned. "We found the refugee. Congratulations, Holly."

"You gonna decode it?"

"I can do it. What's the Haven area code?"

Major Vein rolled his eyes disbelievingly. "I can't believe this. If it was that easy, why can't one of us do it? Step aside, Artemis. Those fairies in there will freak out if they see a human opening their door, national hero or not."

Artemis stepped aside without argument.

Less than a few seconds later, the door slid open to a dark passage leading deep into the ground. Loken raised an eyebrow at the unnecessary dramatic look the place had. It was ridiculous, really.

"Stay outside," Vein commanded. "I'm going in and the rest of you can come in on my word. Not before that." He frowned. "But maybe Major Pine should join me."

The two elves headed down the steps, slowly fading out of sight in the dim passageway. Holly stared after them for a while. She desperately hoped her human friend was right about the impenetrable refuge being impenetrable.

"I'm going to look around a bit. Care to join me?"

It took Artemis a while to realize who she was talking to.

"Of course. But I hardly think that there will be any fairies outside."

Holly sighed. "Actually, I need to complete the ritual. If the ritual site is still _there, _that is."

Piper spotted the opportunity to contribute. Tactful, that kid. "It is! Wait, you haven't completed the ritual? Coincidence. Loken just said he needed to do that too. I mean, with the war going on, none of the sites feel safe anymore but since the humans just left this area..." Everyone groaned. When the junior officer started talking, only an experienced professional could make her stop. Silver, Yasuke and Loken had realized this on the ride to the city.

"There was no need to say that out loud," muttered Loken. He scowled at her briefly, that got her to stop talking, and joined Holly where she stood. "Captain, shall we head for the site?"

Holly looked hesitant for some reason she couldn't quite tell, but she nodded. "Yeah. Well, if you don't mind though, I'd like to go seperately. That place is rather—"

"Memorable?" Loken smirked. He resembled Artemis in some ways. "I know. You first met Master Fowl at Tara. Though, in all respects, Captain, it's incredibly unwise to be in an area like this by yourself. This was an ambush, wasn't it? They could still have not left."

Artemis eyed him wearily. For some reason, it looked like Loken was being suspicious on purpose. His tone itself was enough to justify that. "He's right, Holly. When the Majors get back, I will tell them where you left to. If there is an emergency, call us first."

Holly thought of making a comment on the unwarranted concern, but didn't. It was a good thing he was starting to show even that bit of emotion. "I'll be right back, Mud Boy."

"In one peice, I'll be hoping."

—/—-—

The ritual site at Tara was the same as it had been ten years ago. Unchanged, unaffected and practically untouched even throughout a devastating war. The river's serene whistling could be heard over the roar caused by the oak's rustling leaves and branches. Gentle rays of the full moon's light poured over the area, causing a peice of scenery that even the best artists would be envying. It looked lightly done on canvas, except for the pitch black sky above.

In all honesty, Holly was feeling a little lonely. This sort of place always inspired some kind of melancholy feeling but somehow...she'd rather have Artemis beside her than Loken. She was not familiar with that elf. He just showed up suddenly and took charge of things. It wasn't even official, and yet it felt so right to let him keep that position. Holly couldn't help but notice how physically..._attractive _Loken was—and worry for her sanity. First Artemis, now him. Both attractions that did not make one bit of sense. _Attractions? _Of all times, now. Why did this suddenly just happen? Why had she suddenly just become a whole new person?

"You first?" Loken's voice cut through her thoughts. "Acorn. We can simply plant it at HQ."

Of course. Bury it far from where it was found.

Holly managed a smile.

"You go ahead. I'll just, erm, look around."

"You've been _looking around _for quite some time now, Captain."

Holly didn't waste a minute rebutting. Instead, she walked ahead and reached for a small acorn hanging on a low branch. With one slow yank, it rolled onto her palm and rested there. Its surface was hard and cold.

"What about you?" she asked. Loken reached for a higher branch, picking a larger acorn. Holly winced at how noticeably tall he was. He could easily pass of as a short human.

"That's done," he declared. "And without much incident. Let's head back and see what Major Vein found. But first, I want to show you something."

Holly only raised an eyebrow, but nodded nevertheless. She followed him to the riverbank and knelt next him, looking somewhat confusedly at the other elf's right hand that had suddenly gone deep into the water.

"I'm trusting you to keep this secret, Captain. My race's existence could depend on it."

Holly was halfway through nodding when she actually heard this.

"What?"

Loken grinned. "Didn't it occur to you that I _might _not be an elf? Look at the obvious differences. My hair is not red, my skin isn't even close to dark and I am a lot taller than an elf is supposed to be."

A dangerous silence followed.

"So you didn't learn anything about it?"

Holly was taken aback by this, and her eyes shot downwards. Loken's hand. Something was crawling onto Loken's hand. He immediately pulled it out of the water, revealing the _something _to be suddenly solidified water. It wound its way around his fingers like a small snake, making gentle hissing noises as it went. Leaving behind a trail of golden sparks.

Loken lifted his hand so she could see clearly.

"Honestly, Captain. I would expect much more from a descendant of Cupid. You thought this wouldn't turn up one day? It's a good thing I'm on your side."

Holly finally found the courage to speak. "I thought that was myth."

The male _elf _chuckled. "I know what you're thinking. Why does it have to be you? After everything you've done for the people. Can't someone else be cursed?"

"So I'm _cursed_ now?"

"You always were. I'm surprised your family hasn't told you about the Descendants-of-Cupid-wield-great-power thing," Loken touched the side of her face, an act which sent involuntary shivers down her spine. Effect of the magic, Holly knew. And also why she couldn't do anything about it. The snake turned back to water and fell to the ground with a barely audible splash. "I suggest you discover the rest on your own. A few more years and it would be too late for you. The metamorphosis could start in less than a week." He leaned in so their faces were inches apart. Holly didn't even hear any of his speech beyond the words _too late_, because then it struck her how close they were. The little magic left inside of her started to deminish bit by bit, but she could feel it all too well, and the cold feeling was difficult to resist. What was Loken doing, and why was he doing it?

She couldn't bring herself to think any more about the startling information of which most didn't make any sense. It suddenly looked like the rest of the world had faded out, leaving her with Loken and nothing besides. And then she recognized the not too unfamiliar feeling.

_Rathdown Park. This is what it felt like after I saved him. _

But this was just not possible. She hadn't even known Loken for one day. She had known Artemis for more than five years back then.

"What're you doing?"

Loken smirked. "Helping you. What did you think?"

"How is that supposed to—" He cut her off. And not with any further argument. Holly was suddenly too stunned to move, because in another second Loken was pressing his lips firmly against hers, sending a million electric buzzes throughout her system. It wasn't only pleasure she felt—there was magic in there too. Lots of magic that her body had only received a few times before. Black magic. The realization almost forced Holly to pull back violently, but some other strange force caused her to let her eyelids drop, and let her move in closer and return the unexpected kiss.

—/—

**Undisclosed location. **

"Loken does a splendid job every now and then, doesn't he?" remarked Neon Short, eyes fixed on the screen. "Our girl seems to like him."

Cupid let out a long drawn out snort.

"Like him, yes. But I bet you there's another one she really likes."

Neon scowled. "Fowl?"

"I'm the love fairy. I see romances in the most unexpected places."

"Even if there aren't any."

Cupid paused for thought. "_Especially _if there aren't any, but I could make it work out. I don't think I'm wrong in this case, though. Holly definitely _really likes _him."

Neon almost choked on the red liquid that suspiciously looked like sim wine, which was hazardous to his health. Also, he spat some onto the plush velvet sofa. Cupid winced. That was going to leave a stain.

"Holly, and a _human_? Even for you, that's ridiculous!"

"Maybe it's time you dropped the Mud hate," Cupid shrugged. "Some of them are helping us. Like Artemis."

"Artemis," muttered Neon, turning back to the wall mounted screen. On it, an auburn haired elf was starting to reciprocate.

A descendant of the most powerful line of magic in existence...nope. Not with a Mud Boy.

Because Cupid was a hopeless romance novel addict.

Right?

—/••

**Author's Notes: A big thank you to my reviewers, who are awesome. :)**


	11. Chapter 12: Black Magic

**Author's Notes: A big thank you to my reviewers, who are capable of bringing a smile to my face. You guys are faithful and awesome. **

**Bunny4eva2: You can find TNC on AF fan gathering, but in parts. It'll be hard to locate them all, though. Sorry.**

**MissfitThunder: No, not romance although there is a bit in this chapter. They shall pay more attention to the war until Holly's condition gets worse and somebody pays her a surprise visit...There was your promised spoiler for reviewing two fics! :)**

**Guest: Your support is exhilarating and awesome.**

**CaptainS10: Ah, you are a good person. No, a GREAT person. Thanks.**

**Guys, if you think Loken is a massive jerk in this part...then great. But to those of you who read the original fic, then...yes, he is just a misunderstood good guy who wants revenge for what happened to his family. Don't go, "WHAAAT HE KISSED HOLLY! HE CANNOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!". There is A/H. I swear.**

**Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns Artemis. **

**-Shaadia.**

* * *

Major Ash Vein was having the worst day of his career.

"So how many Mud Men again?"

The three young sprites started answering at the same time.

"Ninety!"

"I think there were ninety one!"

"You guys bothered _counting?!"_

This was how he had found them in the refugee: deshevelled, messy, scared and suffering from a major case of post traumatic stress. According the their story, the rest of the relatively small city had evacuated to Haven through the blocked route. They couldn't answer how the others managed to get through a _blocked _route, but confessed that this was why they chose the refugee. What was much worse, they also mentioned that the attacking Human troops had taken hostages.

Vein had long since called the others down to the refugee. Upon seeing Artemis, the sprites had reacted at once by squealing in excitement and asking if he did autographs. Something the Irish human had been expecting.

Several minutes after Vein had asked where Holly was, everyone sat waiting for the two elves to return. It occurred to all of them at pretty much the same time that half of the ritual would not take so long.

"They could be in some sort of mess," said Major Pine out of nowhere. "Without any way of communication. I think we should go check it out."

Artemis frowned. "In all due respects, Major, there is no reason why that should be possible. Our backup communication was personally designed by both Foaly and myself."

"Are you really willing to risk your best friend's life on your ego?"

An awkward silence followed.

"Only one way to find out," Artemis scowled, holding his fairy communicator in front of the Major's face.

—/—/

Loken was the first to break the contact. The black magic running through Holly's system suddenly froze in one place, sinking into her bloodstream and spreading throughout. The elf felt dizzy and shaken, staring ahead at him like something had gone terribly wrong.

Which, of course, it had.

"Did you just..."

"I did, Captain, but with very good reason. Can you feel the magic?"

Holly shivered. She suddenly felt cold. She needed some heat, and fast. Loken seemed to notice this. "It's normal, Holly. You'll need a while to get used to it." Somehow, hearing him use her first name for once made her feel a lot less colder. But Holly wasn't about to let emotion get in the way of logic, something she had learnt from a certain Irish teenager.

"Why?" she demanded. "What the heck are you doing this for? _What _are you? Why don't you just have regular magic?"

Loken sighed. "I think I have a question that is far more worthwhile. Why don't _you _already know?"

Any further argument was stopped when, as if cue, the communicator in Holly's belt pocket started to vibrate. She pulled it out almost immediately. Partly because of worry, partly because she didn't want to talk to Loken for much longer.

"Captain Short, come in," she recognized Pine's voice. "Is there any situation? Because you should be back by now, and _we _have a priority one emergency."

Loken decided to suddenly go back to LEP mode. "I suppose there are hostages, Major?"

"Yes, how did you...never mind. Where's Captain Short?"

"Right here. Let's meet at the vehicle."

"Roger that."

He cut the connection. Holly was giving him a disbelieving look. There he went once again, taking charge of things as if he had the highest rank. _What _was he?!

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Cliché."

* * *

Everyone in the vehicle groaned at once. With the three sprites joining them, it no longer felt cramped. It felt _crushing. _Except, of course, for Holly and Artemis who were seated in the front again and Loken, who insisted on walking. And very surprisingly, he had taken off a lot faster than the human vehicle which was badly in need of service.

"You must be joking," muttered Artemis. "I spend fifteen million euro on land vehicles for the LEP and this is how you manage them."

"In all fairness," called Silver from the back seat. "We don't really _use _these so much and that counts as a really good excuse."

"Then why does it smell of salmon in here?" Yasuke smiled in the most cheerful way possible. "Because a bunch of meddlers managed to hijack _this _particular car and use it for smuggling fish. Anyone surprised? Anyone?"

Piper somehow smiled. "Bad luck just follows us. Isn't that cool?"

Ignoring them all, Artemis turned to the elf seated beside him. She hadn't actually spoken a word apart from a few '_yes' _and '_no'_s when spoken to. Quite strange. And Loken definitely had something big to do with it.

"Holly?"

She didn't even look his way. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? You haven't spoken much since you returned from the ritual site."

Holly sighed. And she had convinced herself that no one would notice. "It's nothing," she lied. "I'm just..._annoyed _about this hostage thing. Just think of what those fairies could be going through." Bravo. Well, it was not a _complete _lie, but there was no need of telling him of what Loken had done.

"Really?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I somehow think you're lying. However, there is just one way to find out." He reached for her free hand that rested on the armrest, doing the same thing he'd done prior to the mission.

But when their skin actually made contact, he drew back almost instantly.

"Arty?"

"Why is your hand so cold?" He frowned. "Is that...internal? Holly, let me do that again." Hesitantly, the elf held up her hand so he could observe it clearly. It was the black magic, it had to be. And he was too smart not to see it. Artemis touched it lightly this time, careful to avoid the centre of her palm that seemed to be generating most of the coldness.

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

She had expected the question to come from Artemis, but it came from Major Vein instead. He was staring at them with a look that clearly said _What in Frond's name is the meaning of this?_ and even while being sandwiched brutally in between Silver and Yasuke, looked threatening.

"Aw, how sweet," Piper smirked. "You're lucky, Captain. I know people who'd die just so they could have Master Fowl around. I think he likes you."

Despite the ridiculously dangerous circumstances, Holly couldn't suppress a blush. The human somehow managed to not hear a single word of what Piper said, primarily because he was too busy arguing with Vein.

"Look, Major, there was no _bonding. _I believe Captain Short could be unwell and seriously so."

"Unwell? It's not even possible to be so fit one moment and sick the next!"

"That's what I thought, but apparently it is."

"Yeah, like werewolves!" exclaimed one of the newcomers, but then all three sprites were immediately silenced by the rest of the group who wisely decided to not participate in the argument.

"Werewolves," muttered Artemis after a moment of consideration."I wonder if there is anything related..."

Vein rolled his eyes. "Come on, Fowl, you can't be serious!"

"Of course, not werewolves, Major. The concept of it is ridiculous and just human myth. But I do recall something about a fairy family that operated on black magic only."

Holly's grip tightened around the steering wheel. How had he got that so quickly?

"That's myth too, human."

Yasuke smiled uncomfortably. "Actually, well, about that. It wasn't officially declared a myth."

The debate was getting tiring. At least, that's what Holly felt. Her normally sensitive ears ached from all sides, and every part of the conversation seemed shouted.

"Arty," she blurted. "Arty, come here."

Artemis looked back at her once again. The sickness, whatever it was, had obviously gotten a lot worse. She wouldn't call him Arty in public. Not if it would greatly cost them both later.

"I believe it _is _black magic, then."

"No time," moaned the elf. She was shivering visibly. "My ears. I need heat. Quickly."

An incredibly long silence followed this statement. And this time it wasn't unbelievable—the ears were considered one of the most important parts of an elf's anatomy. Sensitive. It was considered very intimate to even approach that part of their body.

Vein finally found the voice to snort. "No _bonding, _Mud Boy?"

"Major," protested Artemis. "Are you honestly assuming that..."

Holly groaned. Of all the times to be fighting. "_Please! _He's right. It's black magic. I feel cold, I need heat _now."_

Vein frowned, feeling actually worried now. "Can't this wait till HQ?"

"I can't drive like this!"

Yasuke raised a hand. "I'll do it. I lived with the humans for a long time, so I kind of know how to drive. Well, I say kind of—"

"_Then drive!" _shouted Major Pine, now sick of keeping quiet. "Captain Short, get onto Fowl's seat. HQ, on the double."

Artemis frowned. Surely that was a bit extreme. "I beg to differ. I am at least two feet taller than the rest of you, how can I possibly fit in the back row with—"

Pine gave him a murderous look. "Did I mention that you had to come to the back? Stay there and ensure that the Captain is alright."

That was slightly extreme, too. The Irish human watched in silence as Holly shifted from the driver's seat onto his, and Yasuke got down from the parked vehicle to get onto hers. Soon, the Land Rover was on the move again and everyone had the sense to stay quiet.

Except, of course, Holly. She was having trouble controlling the black magic, shivering through clenched teeth. Vein glared at him as if all of this was somehow his fault.

"Keep her warm," he muttered. "That's one of my best officers."

As if she had been waiting for this eagerly for a long while, the elf moved in closer to her human friend and let her head drop to his shoulder. Artemis awkwardly tried not to look as Holly slowly drifted off to sleep.

Black magic. The others had no doubt thought his theory ridiculous, but who could blame them? Black magic didn't just appear out of thin air. When there's a victim, there is always a reason. Did Loken inherit the magic? And why did he do it?

He risked a glance downwards.

There, hanging on the necklace that bore her fairy book, a pendant he had never noticed before. And it was crystal. And it glowed a bright, flawless, neon magenta.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Ok, challenge. Let's see who can guess what exactly the metamorphosis is. And what Holly will look like after it. No, people who have read the original are not allowed to throw guesses because that would be spoilers! :) **

**I need you to review. I have 38 reviews so far, and want to reach at least a noticeable amount after that. Thanks for your support!**

**-Shaadia.**


	12. Chapter 13: Effect

**A/N; Chapter posted May 2014. **

**EDIT; Some of the dialogue/scenes have been editing with the purpose of making this fic more in-character and to correspond with future updates. Edited as of April 2016. **

**Disclaimer; WHooOoo ain't sayin' it. SlaYin' it ;)**

**–/•**

Major Ash Vein was having the worst day of his career.

"So how many Mud Men again?"

The three young sprites started answering at the same time.

"Ninety!"

"I think there were ninety one!"

"You guys bothered _counting?!"_

This was how he had found them in the refugee: deshevelled, messy, scared and suffering from a major case of post traumatic stress. According the their story, the rest of the relatively small city had evacuated to Haven through the blocked route. They couldn't answer how the others managed to get through a _blocked _route, but confessed that this was why they chose the refugee. What was much worse, they also mentioned that the attacking Human troops had taken hostages.

Vein had long since called the others down to the refugee. Upon seeing Artemis, the sprites had reacted at once by squealing in excitement and asking if he did autographs. Something the Irish human had been expecting.

Several minutes after Vein had asked where Holly was, everyone sat waiting for the two elves to return. It occurred to all of them at pretty much the same time that plucking an acorn would not take so long.

"They could be in some sort of mess," said Major Pine a little concernedly. "Without any way of communication. I think we should go check it out."

Artemis frowned. "In all due respects, Major, there is no reason why that should be possible. Our backup communication was personally designed by both Foaly and myself."

"Are you really willing to risk one of our best officers on your supreme self confidence?"

An brief silence followed.

"Only one way to find out," said Artemis, holding his fairy communicator in front of the Major's face.

—/—/

Loken was the first to break the contact. The black magic running through Holly's system suddenly froze in one place, sinking into her bloodstream and spreading throughout. The elf felt dizzy and shaken, staring ahead at him like something had gone terribly wrong.

Which, of course, it had.

"Did you just..."

"But with very good reason. Can you feel the magic?"

Holly shivered. She suddenly felt cold, and incapable of straight thoughts. Black magic. Black magic could do that to an elf, and willpower didn't matter. She needed to get to heat, and fast. Loken, naturally, commented _helpfully_. "It's normal, Holly. You'll need a while to get used to it."

"Why?" she demanded, and once she found she could speak, the angered questions kept coming. "What the hell are you doing this for? _What _are you? Why don't you just have regular magic?"

Loken sighed. "I think I have a question that is far more worthwhile. Why don't _you _already know?"

Any further argument was stopped when, as if cue, the communicator in Holly's belt pocket started to vibrate. She pulled it out almost immediately, glad for a distraction from the cold sensation.

"Captain Short, come in," she recognized Pine's voice. "Is there any situation? Because you should be back by now, and _we _have a priority one emergency."

Loken decided to suddenly go back to LEP mode. "I suppose there are hostages, Major?"

"Yes, how did you...never mind. Where's Captain Short?"

"Right here. Let's meet at the vehicle."

"Roger that."

He cut the connection. Holly was giving him a disbelieving look. There he went once again, taking charge of things as if he had the highest rank. _What _was he?!

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Cliché."

Everyone in the vehicle groaned at once. With the three sprites joining them, it no longer felt cramped. It felt _crushing. _Except, of course, for Holly and Artemis who were seated in the front again and Loken, who had insisted on walking. And very _surprisingly_, he had taken off a lot faster than the human vehicle which was badly in need of service.

"You must be joking," muttered Artemis. "I spend fifteen million euro on land vehicles for the LEP and this is how you manage them?"

"In all fairness," called Silver from the back seat. "We don't really _use _these so much and that counts as a really good excuse."

"Then why does it smell of salmon in here?" Yasuke smiled like an interesting story was coming up. "Because apparently a bunch of meddlers managed to hijack _this _particular car and use it for smuggling fish. Anyone surprised? Anyone?"

Piper smiled weakly. "Bad luck keeps following us, yeah?"

Ignoring them all, Artemis turned to face the elf driving beside him. She hadn't spoken a word apart from a few '_yes' _and '_no'_s when spoken to.

"Holly?"

She didn't even look his way. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? You haven't spoken much since you returned from the ritual site."

Holly sighed. And she had convinced herself that no one would notice. "It's nothing," she lied. "I'm just..._annoyed _about this hostage thing. Just think of what those fairies could be going through." Bravo. Well, it was not a _complete _lie, but there was no need of telling him, or anyone else of what Loken had done.

"Really?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I somehow think you're hiding facts. But if I suspect correct..." He reached for her free hand that rested on the armrest, doing the same thing he'd done prior to the mission.

But when their skin actually made contact, he drew back almost instantly.

"Arty?"

"Why is your hand so cold?" He frowned. "Is that...internal? Holly, let me do that again." Hesitantly, the elf held up her hand so he could observe it clearly. As per his suspicions; it was the black magic, it had to be. And he was too smart not to see it. Artemis touched it lightly this time, careful to avoid the centre of her palm that seemed to be generating most of the coldness.

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

She had expected the question to come from Artemis, but it came from Major Vein instead. He was staring at them with a look that clearly said _What in Frond's name is the meaning of this?_ and even while being sandwiched brutally in between Silver and Yasuke, managed to look threatening about it.

Piper smirked. "Well, we saw it before..."

Despite the ridiculously dangerous circumstances, Holly couldn't suppress a blush. The human somehow managed to not hear a single word of what Piper said, primarily because he was too busy arguing with Vein.

"Look, Major, there was no _bonding. _I believe Captain Short could be unwell and seriously so."

"Unwell? It's not even possible to be so fit one moment and sick the next!"

"That's what I thought, but apparently it is."

"Yeah, like werewolves!" exclaimed one of the newcomers, but then all three sprites were immediately silenced by the rest of the group who wisely decided to not participate in the argument.

"Werewolves," muttered Artemis after a moment of consideration."I wonder if there is anything related..."

Vein rolled his eyes. "Come on, Fowl, you can't be serious!"

"Of course, not werewolves, Major. The concept of it is ridiculous and just human myth. But I do recall something about a fairy family that operated on black magic only."

Holly's grip tightened around the steering wheel. How had he got that so quickly?

"That's myth too, human."

Yasuke smiled uncomfortably. "Actually, well, about that. It wasn't officially declared a myth."

The debate was getting tiring. At least, that's what Holly felt. Her normally sensitive ears ached from all sides, and every part of the conversation seemed shouted. That feeling was returning, crushing her natural inclinations to stay and act strong.

"Arty," she blurted. "Artemis, come here."

Artemis looked back at her once again. The black magic, or whatever it was, had obviously gotten a lot worse.

"I believe it _is _black magic, then."

"No time," moaned the elf. She was shivering visibly. "My ears. I need heat. Quickly."

An deadly long silence followed this statement. And this time it wasn't unbelievable—the ears were considered one of the most important parts of an elf's anatomy. Sensitive. It was considered very intimate to even approach that part of their body.

Vein finally found the voice to snort. "No _bonding, _Mud Boy?"

"Major," scowled Artemis. "Are you honestly assuming..."

Holly groaned. Of all the times to be arguing. "_Please! _He's right. It's black magic. I feel cold, I need heat _now."_

Vein frowned, feeling actually worried now. "Well, I've heard that heat is the remedy...can't this wait till HQ?"

"_I can't drive like this_." Despite her condition, Holly managed to sound incredulous.

Yasuke raised a hand. "I'll do it. I've lived with humans for a long time, so I kind of know how to drive. Well, I say kind of—"

"_Then drive!" _shouted Major Pine, now grasping the situation. "Captain Short, get onto Fowl's seat. HQ, on the double."

Artemis frowned. Surely that was a bit extreme. "I beg to differ. I am at least two feet taller than the rest of you, how can I possibly fit in the back row with—"

Pine gave him a murderous look. "Did I mention that you had to come to the back? Stay there and ensure that the Captain is alright."

Right. Desperate means. The Irish human watched in silence as Holly shifted from the driver's seat onto his, and Yasuke got down from the parked vehicle to take her place. Soon, the Land Rover was on the move again and everyone had the sense to stay quiet.

Had she been in her right state of mind, Holly would've been mortified about her current helpless position. But as it was, she was having trouble controlling the black magic and shivering through clenched teeth. Vein glared at Artemis as if all of this was somehow his fault.

"Keep her warm," he muttered. "That's one of my best officers."

As if she had been waiting for this order (and she had, _only _because she was feeling horrible), the elf moved in closer to her human friend and let her head drop to his shoulder. Artemis hesitantly wrapped one arm around her waist and tried not to look as Holly slowly drifted off to sleep.

Black magic. The others had no doubt thought his theory ridiculous, but who could blame them? Black magic didn't just appear out of thin air. When there's a victim, there is always a reason. Did Loken inherit the magic? And why did he do it?

He risked a glance downwards.

There, hanging on the necklace that bore her fairy book, a pendant he had never noticed before. A crystal that glowed a bright, brilliant neon magenta.

•-••-•-•-—/—•-/

**Above ground LEP HQ **

—••—/—–•–•–/

"I have no clue what this mess is," admitted Foaly. "I mean, for one thing, there is black magic involved and you're right about that. But for the other symptoms, it's completely out of my database."

He looked guiltily at Holly's semi-conscious form on the observation table. Foaly really didn't like it when he couldn't help. He really didn't. But despite the dire circumstances, it was rather amusing to see the elf gripping Fowl's hand as if she wasn't going to let go, all the while murmuring quiet sentiments to him in dialogue that barely came out clearly.

"_D'Arvit, closer..."_

Artemis smiled uncomfortably. Never had he seen her so disturbed.

Foaly grinned mischievously. "Well, you heard her. Get closer. After all, it does help a victim if there's someone who—"

He glared at the centaur. "Jokes now? I hardly think this is the time. When are you going to start actually helping?"

"Maybe _you _should help. Just do as she says."

Artemis was saved from any further objections when a knock on the door prevented the conversation going any further. Surprisingly, Foaly did not complain about his precious doors being brutally assaulted. Instead, he wordlessly went forward and opened it.

Loken was standing there, a serious look plastered on his serious-anyway face. The human scowled. Yes, right. The ritual.

"What do you want?" he demanded. "I have a feeling that you know a few things about Holly's condition that we don't. This has started after you assisted her in the ritual site. I suggest you tell us before something serious happens that could bring with it a bit of suspicion about your position in the LEP."

Loken smirked. "Smart. But I have nothing much to do with it. May I enter?"

Artemis watched in growing discomfort as the male elf entered the room and took a seat opposite him, at Holly's bedside. He got straight to the point.

"I assume you have already noticed the crystal."

Foaly nodded. "What do you think? We aren't stupid or blind. Did you put it there?"

"It will protect her," he protested. "I apologize for the rather...inappropriate methods I used, but even a fraction of the crystal is enough to prevent her losing any magic. Also, I had to administer some of _mine..._which obviously you have discovered."

The human and the centaur shared a glance. None of this made any sense.

"We did see the...crystal," said Artemis. "However, I cannot understand much of what you're saying. What is the crystal's significance? And protect her from...what?"

Loken guffawed as if he had asked the stupidest question on Earth.

"Well, someone didn't learn their history."

Artemis ignored the remark and decided to approach it some other way. "How did you administer your magic into her system?"

"How does this matter?"

The human scowled. "Every bit of information counts when you are trying to solve a problem. Will you tell us or continue to make matters worse?" He kept his hand over Holly's, cautiously checking for a pulse. Still there.

A sly grin spread across Loken's unnaturally white face. He tapped his foot in a rhythmic pattern, humming innocently in a successful attempt to antagonize the Mud Boy he was arguing with. Foaly tried his luck at guessing what the elf would say. Probably, and hopefully, something that would puzzle even Artemis Fowl. Loken finally stopped procrastinating and answered in a painfully teasing tone.

"Very well, if you must know..."

Neither of them could've predicted what came next.

"I kissed Holly."

The reaction was immediate. Foaly choked on nothing, causing a cough-like splutter that he didn't manage to cover with a hand, which was almost comical to see. Had Holly been conscious, she would have rolled over laughing. The centaur's display of carelessness would have been caught on camera and gone viral.

Artemis, however, reacted in a far less...coordinated way. That is to say, he almost fell off his chair and dragged the unconscious elfin Captain along with him.

He hadn't even regained his composure when he yelled next.

"Y-You..._What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

And Artemis Fowl never, _never_ used slang. Loken looked a tad more satisfied when the human almost protectively squeezed Holly's now limp hand, making her groan in her sleep.

"It was bliss, Artemis. Absolute bliss." He chuckled. "She could not have enjoyed it more."

A long silence drifted in the air. It was scary, in all honesty. Dangerous. Loken seemed to enjoy the feeling of insecurity, and added more lies.

"Perhaps you aren't too unfamiliar with that feeling then, Master Fowl? I can still feel her playing with my hair, running those small, fragile hands along my spine, her tongue tracing my lips...It's a wonder she even felt those sparks of black magic. Or maybe she felt something else...some other sparks?"

Foaly gaped. Artemis cringed at the mental image he had received, which was nothing short of unpleasant. Disturbing. And in all fairness—disgusting.

"You are lying," argued the centaur. "You have to be lying. I know you're lying. You're a liar. Holly would never fall for somebody she...barely knows. And she would never _do that_ with...with..."

"Perhaps you are forgetting, centaur, that I hold the winning cards. Tell me truly, is there any female who wouldn't absolutely love a...physique such as mine?"

"H-Holly ditched Commander Kelp," argued Foaly weakly, desperately. "He had a..._physique _too. Besides, she already has a thing for Ar—somebody else!"

Coincidentally, the unconscious elf chose that moment to regain consciousness, the centaur clamped a hand over his own mouth and Artemis let go of her small hand, a startled look on his face.

_LEP ninja training, _she had once said, was the reason she never groaned and complained upon waking up. In fact, she woke up screaming about the priority one mission that had, due to her condition, taken a back seat in the LEP's priority list.

"H-Hey, relax," said Foaly shakily. "Holly, did you hear Loken? Is he lying? Was he lying? He was lying, right? Was that thing a lie?"

"What?" snapped Holly, rubbing her brow tiredly. "I didn't hear anything."

Artemis rolled his eyes. Of course she hadn't heard. What was Foaly expecting? "Holly, we haven't yet diagnosed what your condition is, so you're required to stay back. Major Vein has been put in charge of the operation."

The elf looked horrified.

Loken sighed. "You can't go, Captain Short. You aren't in proper physical condition, and there is simply too much at stake to risk."

"Who are _you _to give orders?" Holly gave him an indignant stare. "The way I recall, you joined us only...only a few...a-a few..." She stopped talking. She stared blankly at nothing in particular.

"Holly?" began Artemis, but he was cut off by a loud shriek.

"_YOU KISSED ME?!"_

Silence. Unbearable silence.

Loken smirked, enjoying the discomfort. Especially Artemis's.

"Glad you remember, Holly." He reached over and ruffled her already messy hair almost playfully, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Tell your pet Mud Boy that Major Vein isn't in charge of the operation." He grinned toothily, standing to take his leave. "I am."

—


	13. Chapter 14: Breaking glasses

**Author's Note: Heya! A big thank you to the AWESOME reviewers and followers! And to Miss I-hate-Loken-so-much-I-am-angry-with-my-friend-because-of-that-freak. This might be very short because of unavoidable reasons, but I promise to go for quicker, longer updates next time. Have fun hating Loken more! **

**Seriously, don't kill me. It was hard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

A deathly silence drifted in the air, dented only by a centaur's ragged breathing.

Holly blinked. She looked from Artemis to Foaly to the door Loken had exited from. Her gaze lingered on the door for longest. "Did he..." she began, but caught herself. What was she going to ask? _Hey, did Loken really kiss me? Just so you know, I have a bit of a crush on that elf. Sorry, Arty. Things happen._ Foaly shot her a quizzical look.

"You," he said somewhat dryly. "Have some explaining to do."

The elf nodded silently, refusing to talk.

"What's going on between the two of you?"

Holly stared at the wall.

"Answer the question."

She shook her head.

"You told me it was Artemis and how you're so worried that a human and an elf can't be together. What happened to_ that_?"

It was shocking that Foaly managed to ask the entire question without getting a big bruise somewhere painful, but this was the reason why Artemis's head snapped in his direction and Holly almost fell off the bed. Historically, both human and fairy screamed the same word at once.

"_What?_"

Foaly shrugged. "Well, it seems lately that a lot of relationship problems are going on. Particularly with you two. It's none of my business, but maybe we should really focus on the war a bit more? My tech hardly gets used anymore."

"Not my fault," said Holly dryly. She sat straight against the wall. "If you don't come up with good stuff, that's your deal. And there are no_ relationships _going on. I never said anything about humans and elves, and I have absolutely _no_ feelings for Loken. What do you take me for?"

Artemis didn't know if he should be relieved at that or confused, but was glad when Foaly backed down and didn't question any further.

* * *

Thunder was staring at the ceiling.

"What," she asked. "Is the point of this mission?"

Loken groaned, rubbing his temples. He had expected to hear stupid questions alright, but he hadn't expected them coming from people who were allegedly _smart. _Also, there was the possibility that these kids were acting stupid to irritate him.

"The point of the mission is finding the hostages and rescuing them. We cannot let them remain in human captivity, for rather obvious reasons. Is that enough for you?"

They were seated in the cockpit of a heavy duty LEP shuttle, with the rest of their "rescue crew" preparing themselves at the back. The said crew involved the two human girls, Silver, Piper, a rather annoyed Major Vein (obviously, he hadn't given up his position in charge of the operation willingly), Chix Verbil, Major Pine, Yasuke (who wasn't there on Vein's orders, another reason for the Major's irritation) and Artemis himself, keeping a very clear and large distance away from Loken. The shuttle had been the only one available: which was a shame, because the other two hundred were being repaired and serviced ever since the LEP assumed that the Mud Men would no longer attack. At least, not without a warning. One brainy centaur hadn't been enough to stop them from making the inevitably stupid decision.

"So we're gonna break in, break some bones and come out with the prisoners?" Thunder raised an eyebrow. "That sounds dumb, for some reason. Are you aware of what kind of technology they have?"

"They could annihilate all of us with a single laser," added Shaadia, who happened to be meddling with a TV screen. She pushed a few random buttons, then decided to start banging on it as if it had insulted her. "Can't I get any human channels?"

Loken glared at them both. "No."

"I passed a Barney show earlier," said Thunder, hopping down from the seat that, designed for Foaly, was three feet too tall for her and dangerously portable. "Let me show you."

"Barney? As in the purple dinosaur?" The other girl made a face. "No thanks. That thing used to give me nightmares when I was little."

"What?"

"I enjoyed Jurassic Park more. Barney was plain creepy."

"Stop," said Loken suddenly. "What sort of defenses does Zidan have?"

* * *

Neon and Cupid were fighting. Always, _always, _exercising their verbal skills and seeing whose vocal chords were more developed. In other words, who could shout loudest.

_"What do _you_ know about love?!"_

_"Everything! And Loken is completely overdoing it!"_

_"Says the idiot who suggested Loken in the first place!"_

_"You're the idiot who asked Loken to act like that!"_

When two immensely powerful fairies had yelling contests, a lot of peace was, naturally, disrupted beyond all understanding. And a lot of wine glasses broke to pieces. And coffee cups. It would have been comical, had this not been really dangerous and if an auburn haired elf hadn't picked that moment to rush into the room and pick a photo frame off the mantelpiece before it broke as well.

The "immensely powerful" fairies kept quiet.

The female turned to Cupid, hands on hips, in the stance that a great granddaughter would take if her great grandfather had almost destroyed the only thing she had to remind her of her previous life. "What is_ wrong_ with you?"

Cupid pulled a long face. "Hey, hon, it wasn't only my fault."

Neon snorted. "You started the argument."

"Did _not!_"

_"Did too!"_

Coral Short took in a deep breath and prayed that some miracle would stop her from kicking someone in the face. "Ugh, you act like kids."

Cupid smiled fondly. "Sure, darling. I mean, we should have asked you. Do you suppose it was a mistake to send Loken to watch over, um, your daughter? Gosh, I can't even believe she has a daughter."

Coral scowled. "I had a daughter more than eighty years ago, and you still think I don't?"

"And was Loken a mistake?"

Neon stuffed his fingers in his ears and walked to the corner of the room. He did not want to hear his brother gloat after this.

"No," admitted the female. "It's better than if we had sent Kai or anybody else. Does Holly actually like him?"

Neon found he could still hear what was being said and was glad for it. He answered this question before Cupid could open his mouth. "Yes, she does. Your daughter can get together with a noble elfin warrior rather than whoever Cupid wants for her."

Coral raised an eyebrow at Cupid, who was staring murderously at Neon's smirking face.

"Grow up, Neon. _I _don't choose for her. She does. And she loves someone who isn't Loken."

"And that is who?" Coral Short sat on the velvet sofa, looking expectantly at the self proclaimed love fairy. She trusted him way more than Neon.

Cupid sighed. He didn't want his great granddaughter screaming at him and breaking a few more expensive glasses, but he had to tell her.

"That is Artemis Fowl."

Coral fell off the sofa. Cupid flinched.

"That looked painful."

* * *

**Author's Note: YEAH! How'dya like that, huh? HUH? Please comment! Please, please, PLEASE! Thank you!**

**-Shaadia.**


	14. Chapter 15:Villains and Voice Recordings

**Author's Note: Well, I promised a quick update. Here it is! Have fun enjoying Artemis's cleverness and Loken's unbelievable arrogance, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Nothing was going to be straightforward. This was the first head-on attack on the Human center, and this was a new recruit's plan. It had a lot of holes, a lot of flaws, and it probably wasn't going to turn out very perfect either.

The small party took a while to reach their destination.

* * *

**The Battalion, aka Human Intelligence Agencies.  
Secured location.**

The small pixie's porcelain features lit up in childish delight.

"Oh, look," she pointed at the screen. "Visitors."

Zidan grunted. "Is that bet still going to be counted?"

She turned to face him on the revolving chair that was especially designed for her figure. Dark eyes looked at him from underneath a fringe of dark hair, one of her ears pointed, matching the tone of her skin while the other was more or less incomplete...machine made. So were her fingers on one hand and an arm, in a somehow dangerous way, although it made her look fragile, vulnerable. Zidan shook his head almost sorrowfully. He would have loved to see the rest of her figure. Even those legs were built in a similar fashion.

"You owe me, dear commander."

Zidan externally fumed, but he was smiling to himself. This was a precious addition to his team and he did not regret it. The pixie rolled her chair over to his, leaning in an almost catlike stance and attempting to get a better look at his own surveillance screen.

"Do you delight in what you see, Opal?"

Opal smirked. "Foul."

* * *

There was a door.

That's what they saw. A door. A huge, sophisticated mechanical door built into a massive wall that covered a large distance around the impenetrable fort.

But it was only a door.

"The mud man's predictable," said the pale elf. "My guess is that his code will be the same."

"Voice activated, no doubt," grunted Artemis. "If you do know the word, it won't work."

"Step aside, genius," called Shaadia. "Zidan may not be _so_ stupid, but he's still dumb enough not to erase me from the ranks. Loken, what's the word?"

Loken pretended to think of it. "Try 'I am Zidan and I am a moron'. The truth is destined to work."

Despite their dislike for some of the elf's antics, neither Shaadia nor Thunder could hold back a laugh. Yasuke and Artemis shared a look that meant something along the lines of _The LEP's trusting him? _and Piper simply stared. Major Vein was unperturbed, as a Major assigned to grunt work usually should be.

Foaly came online, saving him a lot of shouting.

"Maybe we should first hack their cameras and have a look around?" he suggested. "Who knows, there could be dynamite buried underground. This can't be entirely unexpected."

"Certainly you should, Foaly," Artemis shot Loken a death glare that usually set people cowering behind bigger things. "This can't be very easy."

* * *

**Aboveground LEP HQ.**

Holly was annoyed. Annoyed wasn't even the word for it. Annoyed was only a smaller word that fit under the big category of _Frustrated because of unbelievable _male _jerks _and that was saying something.

"Who put those people on the mission?" she demanded in the loudest voice possible, considering the state she was in at the moment. "Honestly! Loken has no experience. Piper has no experience. Yasuke has no experience. Thunder and Shaadia just joined. What idiot even planned the mission?" She stared at Foaly. "I swear, Foaly, if Artemis gets killed, I will _annihilate _you before Butler kills me, and then you'll realize how _not smart _you are."

The centaur sighed. It was not uncommon that sick people babbled on without consideration.

"Relax and breathe. Nothing will happen to them."

Holly flung a fist at him. It didn't even make contact, but to be safe, he inched away slightly.

"Sheesh, no need for violence."

"V-Violence! Violence! Some freak _kisses _me and uses _black magic _and you can say violence?!"

Foaly made a hurt face. "It's not advisable to insult your boyfriend, Captain."

"W-What? Don't you D'Arvitting say that! Fronddamn males." She scowled. "Unbelievable!"

_Like she's drunk or something_, thought the centaur, keeping his mouth closed to ensure his personal safety. He turned on a link to the _experience lacking _team on the mission and ignored the elf's incredulous glares.

Unbelievable.

* * *

The humans had, in fact, expected a fairy hit team. Or to be exact, at least a hundred elves carrying the best weaponry they had. They had gone directly for the weak and innocent in an attempt to rouse the otherwise inactive Aboveground LEP.

They had not expected people who knew exactly what they were doing.

"Basement," said Thunder. "That's where the cells are, for regular prisoners of war at any rate. Zidan has several prisons but he surely didn't have the time to transport anyone to those just yet. Does anybody have a few batteries?"

Loken frowned. "Batteries?"

Artemis was delighted at the opportunity to jibe. "You haven't heard of power cells? That's a shame. Or don't you know what they're for?"

Yasuke rolled his eyes facing the other direction.

Shaadia showed them a small square box that had a dark screen and a few blue buttons that didn't look very sophisticated. "Voice recorder," she announced. "We're smarter than we look. Zidan talks an awful lot, and with a bit of editing and pasting, here it is."

"Needs batteries," said Thunder wryly.

Artemis frowned. "Are you implying that their security is so weak as to be foiled in such a childish manner?"

Neither girl objected at being called childish. There were objections at other things.

"This is _Paradizo_ technology, genius. Invented for _specifically_ this one purpose."

The Irish genius in question tried his utmost to not debate further on the topic. It would be entirely pointless to argue with the children, because they were probably too convinced by their own alleged brilliance anyhow.

"Now, we recorded five phrases that can be the password Zidan uses." Thunder smiled. "We get one shot at this. If we get it wrong the first time, three steel walls are going to fall over that door and a few lasers will burn holes in our heads, so I need someone to supply a pulse for that thing, another person serving as weight, the password and the correct phrase. Clear?"

Major Vein, having had kept quiet for some time, decided he'd shout to vent some confusion.

"Shot in the head? Shot in the head? We are going to risk getting _shot in the D'Arvitting head_ because of one stupid password?"

"Hey, wanna save those civilians or not?"

Yasuke groaned. "Shall we just risk it? What're the phrases?"

The girls grinned. "Oh," smirked the older. "Let's call it a tad weird."

* * *

Neon was annoyed with Cupid. It was always true love, love, love and _love_ with that freak. Was there no other objective of his existence?

The love fairy in question was trying to calm his hysteric great granddaughter.

"Sorry! We couldn't keep it secret, alright? Hey, hey, _hey_, don't you dare throw up on that sofa, it cost a—put that down! And stop laughing, you'll choke out your food!"

Neon distinctively heard something break.

A grin spread on his face.

* * *

Opal was in love. No, it wasn't a box of truffles or a videotape of her enemies being ripped to shreds by trolls, nor was it with her own facial. This was real, _regular_ love that she had never felt before.

At least, this was the logical assumption.

He reminded her of herself. He'd brought her back to life. He'd gone through so much trouble only to revive her, and now he was working for the satisfaction of them both. Opal didn't care if he was of an entirely different species, or a mix of two entirely different species, because for some reason Zidan Collision made her feel like she hadn't been defeated in years. Like she'd never lost anything. It was uncharacteristic, granted, and she was partly disgusted with the assumption, but it did make a lot of sense.

Opal didn't have a clue what to do with the unfamiliar emotion. Ignoring it had been the initial first step, but that hadn't worked. Not with her having to see him so regularly, and sometimes even right beside her. This was only one reason she was unhappy with the incomplete cloning process that had left her with a half mechanical body. The other reason was that she missed having her skin to look at.

Opal wasn't an average pixie, so none of these feelings startled her in the least. It was normal, she told herself. Things would not be going off track because of it. She would still extract her revenge and be the undisputed ruler of the planet (_Zidan would serve as a wonderful throne mate, wouldn't he?_) because Opal Koboi rarely failed. Those few times in the past had been only tiny mistakes, right? She wouldn't be making those mistakes again.

Things were going to get exciting.

* * *

**Author's Note: YAY! I cannot believe I had the time to do that. It was a lot of effort. **

**Next time on TCSB: Things are going to get exciting. Mulch shows up to surprise his friends and Neon takes matters seriously. Humiliating things happen to a few human rivals and brains win over brawn. Don't miss it.**

**ADDITIONAL DETAIL: Check out my horror and supernatural AF fanfiction.**

**Please review, favorite and follow! Guests are welcome and users will get replies to their reviews. Guests and users get mentioned in the next post. Thanks a lot!**

**-Shaadia.**


	15. Chapter 16: Ventilators

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the fantastic reviews!**

** \- Well, thanks for all the comments. It means a lot when someone follows so eagerly.**

**Ramon- Sheesh, somebody got mad at someone...lol. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for the encouragement on that.**

**MissfitThunder- Thanks! Opal is going to try her best with Zidan, so that's totally correct. Hope this is enjoyable too.**

**Luminesyra- Where have you been? Opal in love cannot be good thing. Uh huh, the world is ending.**

**Bunny4Eva2- Thanks so much!**

**Also, many thanks to the followers, favorites and anyone who supports this Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Opal was having a fantastic day. Firstly, she had woken up to the news that her enemies were being stupid. Secondly, her enemies were doing something ridiculous. Thirdly, Zidan seemed to enjoy her company. And her enemies were totally, utterly, amusingly trying to break into Human HQ with nothing but a voice recorder.

"Opal, darling," a deep voice called to her. "What do you suppose they're doing?"

Opal knew it was nothing big when associates such as Zidan used the word _darling_, but she couldn't keep the excitement in her own voice. "They're using a voice recorder, and they're not sure which recording to play," she explained, as if he hadn't asked a rhetorical question. Zidan, in turn, simply grinned.

"And do you suppose that will work?"

"No," the pixie answered, almost purred. "The code is unbreakable."

"Why is that?"

"Because you designed it," Opal replied sweetly, as sweetly as she could manage with the messed up vocal chords reminiscent of the cloning process.

"Perhaps," Zidan looked thoughtful. "Perhaps we deserve to be _more_ than associates."

It was something akin to flirting and Opal was aware of the fact.

"Mind proving your point?"

* * *

"Pulse," instructed Vein, as Loken and Yasuke tried to decide which one of them would match Zidan's body mass on the scale. The risky, and idiotic, thing was that if they got this wrong, there wasn't going to be a second chance.

"Are you absolutely sure of this?" Artemis called from a safe distance off. He wasn't exactly scared, but he didn't want to take part in the procedure either. "The security ought to be more advanced than this. The Spiro Needle was much more...sophisticated."

Thunder and Shaadia returned from the shuttle, carrying what looked like a stack of grappling hooks. And also a stack of cables, wires and a revolving chair.

"Don't ask," was the only thing Thunder said when she noticed the other four about to open their mouths. "Piper and Silver are looking for a screwdriver. The shuttle should have a screwdriver, right?"

"Screwdriver?" Yasuke managed to get it out before he could be stopped.

"It's a brilliant way to fool the tech here," explained Shaadia. She promptly handed over the cables to him, having had grown tired of them. Not to mention they were twice her height and five times her weight. "So, we are going to act like we figured out the password, while we actually crawl through the ventilator shaft underground. You crack the code and the humans will assemble here, and they won't bother considering the ventilator shaft because nobody sane would go through it."

"Ventilator?" asked Yasuke incredulously. "You're crawling through a _ventilator_?"

Artemis, however, understood something else. "Why wouldn't they consider it?"

Thunder grinned. "Because, anybody who goes through there could easily die with the _fumes_, the pressure and, if they take a wrong turn, the sharks."

"The _sharks_?"

"Later, genius."

Shaadia tossed the voice recorder at Artemis, who barely managed to touch it. Luckily, it didn't fall or break.

"Figure out which one is the right password."**  
**

* * *

Zidan pulled away from her, slowly enough for the desired effect, causing Opal to pout stubbornly. "You are so mean," she complained.

He grinned. "Try to earn it next time."

Opal frowned. "You could try being generous."

The hybrid Commander leaned in forward and kissed her again, holding it for as long as he wanted. Which happened to be a few seconds short of how long she wanted it to last. She had never before felt so impatient and so unbelievably elated at the same time.

"Do all hybrids look so good?"

"No, but I'll take that as a compliment."

The pixie groaned. Stubborn, annoying males. One could almost think that Cupid was playing some sort of cruel joke on her.

* * *

"The ventilator shaft has a code too?" Piper scowled. "What is with that paranoid Mud Man?"

They had managed to get past stage one. At least partly. It had been simple enough for Artemis to set off the alarm without unlocking any door—via Foaly, who whined that he ought to get credit for initiating it—and it had been less complicated than risking death. Also, Artemis knew that it was going to be death when he heard the passwords (Zidan clearing this throat, Zidan coughing, Zidan saying that he hated mud, Zidan's foot kicking something) and decided that any other method was worthwhile.

It had taken them thirty minutes to locate the ventilator, which was hidden underneath a huge sand dune, and it was a major problem when they found that a screwdriver was not about to do the job.

"Paranoia again," Yasuke rolled his eyes. "Wow, to know that the entire mud man force is waiting just a few meters away, searching for us."

"Call Foaly," instructed Vein. "Maybe we could hack it."

"A dwarf would be more useful," said Silver, reaching for the communicator on her belt. "Foaly could never tunnel through."

Whether it was a wish or not, the statement was about to be proven correct, through some remarkable coincidence that would later seem annoying and suspicious, because Mulch Diggums chose that moment to stop eavesdropping on the conversation and stick his head out of the ground.

"Glad dwarves are appreciated."

* * *

** **Author's Note: Thank you! Mulch was such a relief, and you were probably missing him anyway. I hope it was enjoyable, and please leave reviews, follow and favorite!****

****Vote on the poll on my profile. It's for an A/H song fiction co-authored by Bunny4Eva2 and you're welcome to read it once it's posted. PLEASE VOTE. There's a great collection to chose from. And please review!****

****Thanks.****

****-Shaadia.****


	16. Chapter 17: Releasing The Sharks

**Author's Note: Hello!**

**...Mulch arrived, didn't he?**

**Bunny4eva2: Thanks a lot!**

**DarkNerdGirl: Seriously? I have seen a lot of fanfics with Arty liking someone and Holly getting jealous. Personally, I prefer my one because I certainly don't want to ship him with Minerva, and none of the other girls are an option. But let's see. I usually accept requests, so it might happen, although the outcome of this fanfic will be Hartemis eventually.**

**MissfitThunder: Thanks! I enjoyed planning Opal's relationship. Villain romance is somehow easier to think of, because...they're...not...very decent.**

**Luminesyra: Lol. REVIEW MORE OFTEN OR SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO SILVER! Threats rock :).**

**A big thank you to the awesome people who support this Fanfiction, but reviews are appreciated. **

**WARNING: There. Will. Be. Villain. Romance. *cringes* And a few adult jokes. (Lol, made by a kid. It won't be bad.)**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. *nose up in the sky***

* * *

"Mulch," Artemis didn't sound all that surprised when he spoke. "Pardon me for asking, but were you following us or were you already here to dig dirt on the humans?"

Mulch would have guffawed if he hadn't emphasized on the _dig dirt _part.

"Maybe a bit of both. Y'see, I was here, but then I saw you guys and started following you around," he smirked. "A voice recorder, Arty?"

None of the others were the least bit lost during the conversation. What Stone Age fairy didn't know Mulch Diggums and his reputation? Vein, however, was annoyed.

"Will you cut to the chase, dwarf?" He scowled menacingly. "Are you willing to help or not?"

Mulch answered the question with another question. "Isn't Holly supposed to be here?"

Silver, Piper and Yasuke covered their ears, looked the other direction and rolled their eyes at almost the same moment. Artemis glared at Loken.

"She's not feeling well."

"And what does that guy have to do with it?" Mulch grinned toothily. "Oh, wait. Who slept with _who_ again?"

A long stretch of silence followed.

"Nobody slept with..." began Thunder, but something silenced her then. It was, in fact, the silence that silenced her. And the fact that everyone, Shaadia excluded, was giving her glares that almost looked like the one Artemis had given Loken. "What?"

Shaadia took a while to understand why. "Seriously, dwarf?! _Never_ make adult jokes in front of twelve year olds, you...you...ugh."

"What was the joke?"

"You didn't hear him say that?"

"Not really, I was more focused on the ventilator." Thunder looked towards the ventilator, where a red light had started to flash. Suddenly, nobody seemed to care about the joke.

"A safety measure, I expect," commented Artemis.

"Well...not safe for us," said Shaadia, looking a tad more confused than she had been at Mulch. "That light could only mean, well...they found out we're using the ventilator and..."

"And?" prompted Yasuke.

"They're releasing the sharks."

* * *

Opal had been the one to suggest sharks. If trolls weren't small enough to stuff in the space below the basement, sharks would very well suffice. Zidan had accepted this gratefully.

Opal was indeed satisfied with herself— not only was Artemis Fowl's new gang about to be ripped to shreds by the fierce creatures, Zidan was also beyond satisfied with her. Well, he would be a bit happier if they had cameras underwater, but her logical thinking had ensured that their enemies were already on the path to defeat. Sure, if none of the humans had seen them enter, then they probably just hacked the alarm or something. And Fowl could have got some inside information about the _other_ entrance, although that one existed only to see that he didn't make it through himself.

Opal had spent the last ten minutes lounging alone in the operations room, after Zidan had _left_ her. She didn't expect him to be gone for long.

Sure enough, Zidan pushed open the door from the other side (not that the room wasn't overboard with security— there was literally a fortress built around it) and stepped in with a somewhat content smile on his face.

"Opal, dear," he strode towards her purposefully slowly. "It looks like we've already won most of it."

"I," Opal grinned. "Have already won most of _you_."

"Surely Opal Koboi did not just profess love?" The hybrid chuckled. "Come at me," he challenged, his tones being oddly charming to the pixie. Opal accepted the invitation almost at once, but not before a snide comment.

"Does that or does that not sound like you're more into me?'

He gripped her wrists tight, forcing her arms around his neck although Opal made no effort to resist. "I always have the upper hand, love." He closed the gap between them, briefly, only to break off for the sake of tension. "_Always_." He kissed her again, deeply, a sleek hand running down the curve of her back, another hand around her waist. Opal didn't care. Maybe, just maybe she deserved this.

A thought struck her hard.

A fairy and one who was not...at least partly. This was forbidden. This went against every policy she'd set for herself. Forbidden love. Just like a certain human and elf. Prohibited, wrong, different...but she had long since distanced herself from the People.

Opal felt a shiver run down her spine.

Forbidden.

* * *

**Author's Note: YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH! Ugh, do you know how sick I feel after making Zidan kiss Opal? Gross. Villains are not supposed to have a selfless love concept.**

**Oooh. Maybe he's using her...hah. And Artemis is going to have a hard time with Cupid, next chapter spoilers! **

**Vote on the AF songfiction poll on my profile. Please review! More reviews means faster updates. Also, requests for my Drabble fic can be put with your review. Thanks!**

**-Shaadia.**


	17. Chapter 18:Cupid's tricks & Coral Short

**Author's Note: Yes, fast update. Read and enjoy. WARNING– suggestive questioning stuff. It's not mature, or explicit, because this fic is T rated. Also, I'm a decent person.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Sharks?" Artemis repeated his question from earlier. "Are you trying to say that—and this notion is beyond ridiculous—there seriously are sharks down there?"

"Zidan got some new assistance," Thunder partly groaned, partly snorted. "Some pretty little pixie, even more paranoid than he is —and that's saying a lot— asked for a few new additions. Sure, we had the ventilator jig earlier, but it was _originally _supposed to trap anybody breaking in, not kill them on the spot like the sharks."

"There goes all hope of breaking in _that _way," Shaadia rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is not worth getting skewered for. We have Zidan's army on one side," she pointed backwards. "And we have those things on the other side. Who's up for lunch?"

"You're giving up, just like that?" Silver scowled. "What about all those fairies in there?"

"There are some things beyond our control, Sil."

"Don't call me that."

"Is there some way to avoid the shark pit?" Yasuke didn't seem in the least bit worried. "Like, get Mr Diggums to tunnel around it?"

"Mr Diggums," noted Mulch. "I like the respect I'm getting."

"For that," Artemis shook his head in some kind of unfamiliar emotion. Defeat? Probably. "We'd need to know just how big the _shark pit _is. It could span the entire area. I'm afraid to say this, but it's either fly over and risk getting shot, or dig under and risk getting crushed in what I assume is intolerable pressure, whether there are sharks or not. We are at an advantage though: seeing as the ventilator has been sealed, it is clear the enemy already believes us to be inside."

"Flying and getting shot, then," Piper rubbed her forehead. "Why can't Holly be here? She'd know what to do."

"There are alternatives that Fowl did not touch, though," Loken frowned at everyone present. "Look here. We could use diversion." He went down on one knee and scratched a square onto the sand with one sharp nail. "That's HQ. This," he drew a circle right beside it. "The ventilator is completely out of the option." He crossed it off and drew a triangle above the square. "Aerial attack. I suggest three of us, maximum, keep them distracted with it. Don't shoot. Let them open fire, have our shields up and _pretend _to descend on them." He pointed at Silver. "They won't notice you drop onto the rooftop. You have wings, use them. Get inside, open the doors and make some noise. They'll look back, _we _open fire, enter and locate the prisoners."

Artemis appeared unimpressed. "Brilliant, and your plan for exit is going to be making a dash for it, I suppose?"

"Much better than your plan which _doesn't even exist,_ Fowl."

"It's not in the least bit foolproof, and Silver faces a risk in the _hopping onto the rooftop like nothing happened _part."

"Which one are you upset about, Holly loving me or not coming up with a plan?"

"Both," Artemis gritted his teeth. "Although I seriously doubt any _love _is happening. I need time to think. Even a plan of mine for an ice cream sundae would be better than anything you could come up with."

"It's about Holly, isn't it?"

"No."

"Get a grip on yourself. A human and a fairy? What state of mind are you in, Fowl? It can't happen. Not to mention that _I _have a bigger chance than you will ever have."

Artemis Fowl never lost an argument, but this was one which he wasn't going to get much of a say in. Yasuke interrupted at the right moment.

"Can we all focus a bit more?"

"Shut up."

"I will not partake in any of this idiocy, seeing as _he _is in charge of operations. Whatever happened to rational thinking?"

Silver rolled her eyes.

"Both of you are behaving like teenagers," she glared at Loken, who merely shrugged.

"Master Fowl _is _a teenager, not really surprised there."

"Legally—"

"_Legally, _I am more experienced in this field."

"And legally I am an adult. _Legally, _I have assisted the LEP much before you turned up with nothing worthwhile to offer."

"You act like—"

"_You _act like a—"

Cupid decided to interfere.

* * *

It was dark. Just dark. Not a speck of light, or...wait, there it was. A tiny crack in the background that exposed him to...something gold. Blurred, but the color was there.

"Your eyes are closed," said an irritated voice, which caused Artemis to snap out of his guessing and open his eyes to reveal what exactly the gold thing was.

An elf, presumably the same age as Trouble, with gold hair cut closed to his neck, sat to his side with an annoyed look on his face. The elf had hazel eyes. Like Holly's, but his was somehow...wiser. And was that a halo around his head?

"It's hard to believe," continued the elf. "I actually rooted for you until _that _totally immature argument with Neon's henchfairy."

Artemis found the voice to speak. "Sorry?"

"Welcome to our island, Mud Boy."

"What?"

"Seriously," the elf frowned. "I should be apologizing, but what I did was to both save you and make you shut up."

Artemis decided, the only way to make sense of the situation, was to asses it properly. He was on an apparent _island_, belonging to a blonde elf who apparently knew who he was, and who'd apparently brought him here. Also, _Neon's henchfairy _was _apparently _Loken.

Didn't make any sense yet.

The fairy seemed to make a correct guess at what he was wondering. "In case you're wondering, the rest of the gang is in the lobby. I had to knock y'all out and you took a long time to wake up. Neon is digging Loken's side of the story, probably enjoying it, but you've got to get back to the surface."

So this was not on the surface.

_Apparently._

* * *

The lobby was just a lit up sitting area with a large velvet sofa and a huge globe in the middle of the floor. However, Artemis did come to know that regular twelve year olds happened to love messing with big things (in this case, they were taking turns at spinning the globe as fast as they could, oblivious to the annoyed look Loken was giving them) and noticed, besides his own team, at least four unfamiliar faces.

Another elf, who partly resembled the golden haired one, was seemingly interrogating Loken, another brown haired elf was interrogating Silver and Piper, a female elf was seated on the floor a long way off and a younger elf, probably somewhere in his teenage years, was keenly observing the twelve year old human girls and the globe.

The blonde one cleared his throat and drew attention to himself.

"Master Fowl has woken up."

His look alike turned away from Loken. "At long last!"

"Cut it out."

"You're asking _me _to cut it out? You drugged the Mud Boy."

The blonde fairy didn't bother with a reply, instead turning to Artemis and outstretching a hand as if they'd just casually met. "Sorry for not introducing myself. Cupid Short."

"_Short?"_

Cupid shrugged. "What about the Cupid part?"

Artemis stared at him, as if he'd just said something stupid. "Cupid is just a first name. But for that..."

"No, _Cupid _is what _you _should know me as. Doesn't the name sound familiar?"

The human rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Please tell me this isn't really happening."

"Oh, yeah, about that. Humans may recognize _Cupid _as a Roman god of love. Truthfully, I was just fooling around with some Mud Men. Here in the fairy world, it's _Cupid, the _fairy _of love. _Sounds clichèd, I know, but it's my title."

Artemis almost cringed. Almost. "And you're related to Holly...?"

"Great grandfather. I'm kind of dead, you see, which is why we're not on the surface or below ground."

"Your island floats in time like Hybras."

Cupid winked at the other fairy. "Smart Mud Boy."

The other fairy, much to the younger company's amusement, put his tongue out at Cupid. "Doesn't make him a better option than Loken."

Loken rolled his eyes and covered his ears.

"An option for what?" asked Artemis, now impatient to know _useful _details.

"Holly," replied the other fairy nonchalantly. "No, shut up and don't ask questions. I'm Neon, that's Kai and that's Coral. Can we please get the humans out of here?"

Kai, the youngest who was still staring at the spinning globe that neither Shaadia nor Thunder refused to let go of, snapped out of his trance. "W-What? They just arrived!"

"No, they just _woke up. _They _arrived _half an hour ago."

"But...but _why?"_

"Kai, shut up."

"Neon," Coral shot him a warning look. "Listen to Kai. Besides, I want to have a word with those two."

"You agreed about Loken."

"Did not. Look, where my daughter is concerned, I am going to care more than you pretend to, alright?"

"Pretend—"

Cupid cleared his throat, then started to usher everyone out of the room, Neon and Kai included, leaving Artemis and Loken facing a scarily inquisitive Coral Short. Cupid, being the unhelpful love fairy he was, had to lock the door when he left, cutting off the one escape route available.

Artemis didn't have any reason to feel nervous, except for one thing—he distinctively remembered Holly mentioning what her mother's name was.

Coral sat on the sofa's armrest opposite to Loken.

"Gentlemen, it's not exactly a pleasure to interrogate you about your relationships with my daughter, but Cupid and Neon can't look at things at face value." She rested her chin on both hands, and it instantly struck Artemis how much she resembled his best friend. "You first, Mud Boy. Leave nothing out."

Artemis smiled dryly. "Would you mind being clearer on that?"

"No. What do you see in her?"

One look at Loken was all it took to get him to stop making immature hand gestures involving his thumb and first finger.

"Well, Holly is one of my longest standing friends." Artemis shrugged. "Need I say more?"

The fairy scowled at him in a barely threatening way. "Yes! When I ask _what do you see in her_, I mean, _why do you like her?"_

"My answer is valid."

Coral looked at Loken. "And if I ask you the same thing?"

Loken grinned. "Holly is, unquestionably, the most attractive female I have encountered. Maybe with too many stunning physical characteristics to list out."

The human couldn't hold back a face palm.

"Right," Coral looked skeptic. "I don't enjoy spying on people's private lives, unlike Cupid and Neon, so you'll have to tell me a few things. Have you ever kissed her?"

Artemis groaned. Loken's grin grew wider. "Why not?"

"Fowl?"

"Mrs Short, if you expect me to answer that..."

"Answer them _truthfully _or I _will _mesmerize you."

The teenager dropped his face into his hands. "Yes!"

"Sweet, but I want to know more."

Loken smirked. "Ritual site. Nothing more scenic, and, come to think of it, that was _far _too passionate to be true."

Artemis resisted an impulse to knock his head on something. Keep thinking _rationally_. "At...Rathdown Park, after a healing." He glared at Loken. "Not _overly _passionate, since I am sure he's exaggerating."

"Just admit you're jealous, Fowl."

"I have nothing to be jealous of."

Coral didn't smile. "Have you ever been on a date?"

This time, it was Artemis's turn to watch Loken groan.

"No," said the elf. "But seeing how quickly things are improving, that is not at all necessary."

"His way of accepting defeat very badly," the human smirked. "As for your question, yes, plenty of times. Recently one at Haven's most expensive and there is another scheduled for..._tonight_."

Loken huffed. "Don't give a hoot. I could anyway ask her out whenever I want to, and there is no risk of refusal."

Coral raised an eyebrow. "Man, I got _someone _in bragging mode. Well, for the big one...have either of you _ever _even thought of...going a step beyond?"

"Planning it."

"Humans and elves..."

She sighed. "Right, so you both want to do it?"

Loken slouched in a _I was totally expecting that _pose. "Again, why not? She _is _attractive."

Coral gave Artemis another skeptic look. "You do know the risks of it, don't you?"

"According to Holly herself..." He sighed. "According to _Foaly_, it's not impossible. But I really am not sure if I am ready for anything of that nature." Artemis caught himself. "Why am I even telling you this?"

Coral winked. "Mesmer. Just a tad bit more...professional."

"How?"

"A trick that runs in the family, what with Neon and Cupid having had messed with humans so much. You just make sure the person is focused on you...don't change the topic, Mud Boy."

"Perhaps your Mesmer is not that advanced."

"I heard what I wanted to know, didn't I?" The elf snorted. "What did you leave out?"

He shrugged. "The reason is, your Mesmer is not very advanced as I wouldn't have given that as a reply. I was certain you were attempting to use it on me, and I avoided eye contact and being _focused_. Really, Mrs Short. Why don't you simply ask your daughter? To tell you the truth, I have never considered anything of the sort—_without_ Holly's consent. As for Loken, it's perfectly natural for any male to wish that."

Coral looked really interested now.

"So...you, and this is how I understood it, are waiting for _Holly's_ consent rather than mine? That is very..." She rolled her eyes. "What did I expect of a human who supported the people? Honestly, I like you, Artemis."

It was all Artemis could do to not give Loken a snide grin.

* * *

"Lost contact with them," announced a nervous Foaly. "Look, it really is alright, because maybe Mud Man HQ blocks out our communication lines. Maybe their operation is successful...kind of."

Holly was fuming externally, but she only did this to cover up some worry. "Kind of?"

"Well, they are at a disadvantage if they can't contact us from there."

The elf sighed in relief. "That's the big deal? You barely even helped."

Foaly snorted. "Who set off the alarm? Who located the D'Arvit place? Who insisted that they keep the shuttles?"

Holly smirked. "Who suggested setting off the alarm? Who suggested the ventilator? Who bought the land vehicles?"

The centaur huffed. "Apart from question two, the answer is your boyfriend,isn't it?"

"Shut up, Foaly."

"Oooh, he's your ex now. Sorry for forgetting."

The elf growled. "D'Arvit, Foaly. One kiss! I get _one_ kiss and...don't get to conclusions so fast!" She dropped her face into her hands. "How did Caballine fall for this jerk?"

Foaly winked. "Conclusions."

* * *

**Author's Note: My way of making up for a short update. A long, FAST update! Yes, Loken had that coming. And Artemis was not OCC, because you shouldn't forget that he's like 17-18 years now. Sorry if that discussion was a bit...mature. It's not, really, because I made sure not to elaborate on that "going a step further" part. There had to be A/H, even when Holly wasn't around! Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review or else there will not be another quick update and this Fanfiction could take a backseat. **

**Thanks!**

**—Shaadia.**


	18. Chapter 19: Ungraceful Skyfall

**Author's Note: A big thank you to my beloved reviewers and followers! And thanks for adding it to your favorites. If you've done all three above, you are one of the most amazing people I've come across on this site. Thanks to the following reviewers of the previous part,**

**secret succubs, MissfitThunder, Luminesyra, ilovebks, DarkNerd Girl.**

**WARNING. The last part of his chapter has a bit of mildlyinappropriate references. That is, what you'd anyway expect people like Zidan and Opal would do. Not descriptive at all. Like the summary says, no lemons. They were just messing around, not _doing _anything. **

**On a lighter note, I do not own Artemis Fowl and please enjoy this Fanfiction.**

**Lollipops!**

* * *

Chix Verbil was standing at HQ's entrance, waiting nervously for the Majors to return. The Majors were important for two big reasons— they paid him his salary, and they were some of the only fairies who could actually fight and weren't useless when it came to breaching human defenses. Also, Mud Boy was on that mission. Artemis Fowl, to Chix, was important for two reasons as well— because firstly, Holly was likely to half murder everyone if something happened to him, and secondly because without Fowl, the LEP would be clueless of which way was up.

He was starting to swallow huge globs of his own spit, like some dehydrated tunnel dwarf, when something incredibly confusing happened.

A whole lot of people fell from the sky.

* * *

Cupid groaned, rubbing his head roughly. He'd fallen on somebody's bony knee. The somebody winced, another somebody under the somebody groaned, and three others started complaining from beneath the pile as another couple of sentient beings fell on top of him.

The ten fairies and three humans began scrambling to their feet in the most dignified way possible.

"Are you sure that was the _easiest_ method to get here?" Artemis scowled, after he'd managed to dust off at least some of the dirt on his suit. "Teleportation?"

"You know we did tell you to hold hands," Neon snorted. "Had you done that, it would not have been such a rough landing."

"Sure," said Shaadia cheerfully from a short distance off. "We held hands. Just landed in a straight line."

Kai, who was still in between her and Thunder, holding hands, immediately let go and started whistling as if nothing happened. Coral, Silver and Piper had been the only ones besides to hold hands. They supposed it had something to do with evolutionary male stubbornness that Yasuke, Loken, Artemis, Vein, Mulch, Neon and Cupid had landed on that pile. Because, well, Kai just didn't act his age at all.

Chix ran up to them after he got over his shock and had given Foaly a call.

"Major Vein, are you al—uh, and you are?" He stared at everyone whom he did not recognize, making it a general question.

Cupid smirked. "Oh Frond, I'm glad my great granddaughter didn't give this guy a chance." He outstretched a hand. "Cupid Short."

Chix's eyes widened. "Cupid...S-Short?"

"Why can't anyone be surprised with the first name?!"

It was then that the building's doors buzzed open, followed by a bleep, and something really, really fast ran into Artemis and actually knocked him over.

All sets of eyes were fixed on the "something" and the Mud Boy groaning beneath.

"Holly," breathed Artemis. "That...was not relevant."

The elf didn't stand up, instead propping herself up on both hands and lifting herself off him just so she could look him directly in the eyes. There was still only a tiny gap in between them. "Thanks for not dying," she said sarcastically. "I'm really glad. We were worried sick about all of you. Especially you. Can't you handle yourself out there without me, Fowl?"

Artemis managed to smile. "Please, you know I'm more than capable..." His somewhat playful tone died down as he noticed the looks everyone had on their faces. Then the embarrassment sunk in. "Holly, would you mind, uh, standing up?"

She froze.

Holly was quick to jump to her feet and distance herself from him as much as possible, until she bumped into what should have been Verbil but, due to the day's circumstances, was Coral Short.

Coral folded her arms and grinned. "Well, who would've thought I would see my daughter again in such an awkward instance?"

Holly was, for a long moment, speechless. She stared into her eyes and...and all confusion was lost almost as quickly as it had come. She was LEP. And they were trained to expect everything.

So, possible options. She was hallucinating. That was the best explanation. Maybe having a daydream. Maybe in some hypnotic state after Artemis...he smelt so good...was that aftershave or cologne? Anyhow, it was intriguing...Holly shook it off, seeing herself get distracted.

Option two. Coral was really here, along with a bunch of others who weren't supposed to be alive. And Chix wasn't fibbing when he mentioned people falling from the sky.

"You...You're really here?" The words were out before she knew it.

Coral nodded. "Temporarily, and I just wanted to drop your team off and say hi. I'm not supposed to be here."

Holly didn't speak.

"Come on, it hasn't been so long."

The younger elf suddenly hugged her, breaking down into soft sobs on her shoulder, for once, letting her emotions completely and utterly dominate her senses as she realized who was really standing before her. The person she had always wanted for support, the only person who always did provide that support, the person she most looked up to. The very person who died because of human poisoning, working with LEPmarine...the person who was the reason she joined the LEP herself.

Coral sighed, returning the hug. "I suppose it _has _been a while."

Holly sniffled. "I can't believe this." She held back another sob. "I can't believe this is happening."

Her mother patted her on the back and pulled off to hold her at arm's length. "Well, don't get used to it."

She smiled through the already drying tears. "No I won't. W-Why are you here? And how?"

Cupid cleared his throat. "Can I explain?"

They turned to him, as did everyone else who demanded an explanation. Foaly noticed how crowded the place looked.

Holly's eyes caught someone else. "Kai?"

Kai waved to her. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Neon?"

"Let me explain, Cupid just sucks." Neon literally went into the center of attention, in the middle of the gathering where Cupid stood. His brother rolled his eyes, snorted, then stepped back and gave him the chance to speak. Silver, Piper, Yasuke and Loken stopped their personal conversations to listen. Artemis walked over to Holly, with Mulch following close behind, discreetly snickering at the human who placed a hand on the elf's shoulder.

"A few days back," announced Neon. "Loken joined this division of the LEP. He's my...uh, _living_ contact. Got to know him through a short visit, like the one we're doing now. Anyway, a couple of weeks back, the...okay, something important went missing. And I'm not going to spill this information in front of humans." He glared at the said "humans".

Holly gripped Artemis's arm. "No, Neon, Artemis stays. He is in no way _irrelevant _and good luck with trying to make me change my mind."

Coral raised an eyebrow. "Quite a couple, aren't they?"

The Captain didn't hear, and Artemis pretended he didn't catch it as well. "True. And would you stop procrastinating?"

Neon snorted. "Can we have a smaller crowd here? Important people stay. Everyone else, shoo."

Chix was the first to run off, followed by a reluctant Vein(he decided he already didn't like Neon. Elves are creatures of the heart), and a quite happy looking Mulch. Holly, however, managed to confront the dwarf in time and usher him back to where the others stood. Shaadia and Thunder didn't stick around either.

"Can we please go inside?" Foaly impatiently kicked his rear hooves. "The sun is scorching out here."

"It's Autumn," Artemis pointed out tiredly.

—••—•—••

"Something important went missing," Neon picked off from where he stopped. "At 11:34 a.m on the twenty second of December last year."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Alright, it seems you have a great sense of tracking time," he remarked sarcastically. "But could you cut to the..."

"What the heck is the D'Arvitting something?" Mulch snapped impatiently. "I don't want to be part of this stupidly dangerous search mission."

Neon pretended he didn't hear this. "Yeah, I'll cut to the chase once I have no humans around."

Cupid glared at him warningly.

"Uuugh, fine. Well, a few millennia back, a bunch of fairy scientists were working on something."

"Would you quit referring to the crystal as _something_?" Coral rolled her eyes. "Please, my daughter's life is at stake. We need to start hunting as soon as possible."

Holly nearly jumped off her seat in alarm. "What?"

"We need to find it."

"No, I mean," she shook her head. "As soon as possible? Mum, I have a _priority one _mission and the Mud Men aren't going to wait for their next attack! I can't just...I can't just be everyone's priority. It's not fair."

Foaly snickered. "_Mum_?"

Coral ignored him. "Holly, the mission can wait. Right now, _you _are priority and we came here just for that."

"But there are so many fairies there and _I'm _just one person."

"You're no use to them if you're dead, dear."

"Mum..."

"No," said Coral strictly. "And that's what I'm sticking with."

The other elf sat down slowly, sighing. Well, there goes all that bonding. Neon seemed to gain some kind of strength out of the short argument and carried on with a smug grin.

"This object they were working on, just a regular piece of glass crystal. Expensive, but perfectly normal." Neon shrugged. "Smart guys, they were. Managed to get the last of the demon warlocks to help, before the battle of Tailite. They...they had them administer some of their magic into it, and this whole thing was an experiment only to see if and how magic could be preserved. They were successful. The crystal, well, was kind of useful for a time— seriously helped with the Berserker Gate and The Lock in it. And _then_, the people moved below ground and it didn't take much time for all of it to be lost, forgotten." Neon rubbed his shoulder somewhat randomly. "It's a miraculous coincidence, though. Centuries later, during _my _time, I discovered it again."

"On the surface?" asked Mulch.

"Nope, resort hotel, in the middle of the ocean."

There was a series of groans.

"What? I'm not lying. Anyway, this thing kind of bonded with my magic. Intensely so. I got a lot more out of my magic than I ever dreamed, with the warlock's own in the mix. In fact, this thing was so powerful that it passed down in the family."

"And your decendants came to rely on it for their survival," said Artemis.

Coral snorted. "We didn't _rely _on it."

"We relied on it for our survival," confirmed Neon. "But then, as the ages passed, it was decided by the Haven High Council that letting the crystal fall into the wrong hands, something not-so-impossible, would mean destruction and result in every fairy losing magic."

"Because the crystal had enough magic to power the whole city and cause a chain reaction in the residents magic-wise."

Neon scowled. "Honestly, Mud Boy. You are such a nerd, it's unbelievable Holly fell for you. Guess Loken's going to change that a bit."

Artemis looked unperturbed. "Surely you don't know what the term _nerd _actually means."

"Whatever. Like I was saying, my family possesses more magical capabilities than the average fairy— without these, they are almost helpless. And if Holly needs black magic to keep herself alive, it's a bit too clear that the crystal has already fallen into the wrong hands."

Foaly frowned. "Black magic...?"

"...to stay _alive_?" Silver completed incredulously. "No, you're definitely exaggerating on this one."

Loken stood, brushing down the front of his shirt. "A daily dose, yes. I think it's time for the next shot." He nodded at Neon. "Same method as last time?"

—•—•

Opal looked up at the hybrid who lay right beside her. He didn't seem to be focusing on anything beside his own wall hanging above his head that, for some reason, carried a faked death certificate. She rolled over closer to him and rubbed his bare neck with the underside of her palm.

"You alright?" she murmured.

He looked down at her. "I'm not taking any risks, Opal. I need to see the bodies."

The pixie scowled. "You may, right after a few more minutes of this."

"Really, I can afford to care about much more than _this _right now," he started to get off the bed, sideways, without dragging her along with him. He spotted his shirt on the headboard and yanked it off, putting it on in one swift movement, buttoning it as fast as he could. Opal growled.

Zidan smirked. Yes, he definitely had the upper hand. He bent down to give her a quick kiss on the lips, then dashed out of the secured room and into the adjoining control center.

**Author'sNote: *closes eyes* That...is the closest I will ever get to a lemon. Okay, it's disgusting, but I should let you know that they were not doing stuff. This would be M rated otherwise. **

**Loken is not going to kiss Holly in the next chapter. The real action will start then, _I swear_, and romance isn't going to be the main genre anymore. There'll be some Hartemis for sure. Please review, and if you don't want the Zidan/Opal relationship, TELL ME. **

**Cheers!**

**-Shaadia.**


	19. Chapter 20: Launch

**Author's Note: YEAH! Guess who's finally updating. I was so glad of all the amazing feedback you guys gave for "Regards from my past, present and future" and "And thus forth, Artemis Fowl loved lollipops". Thanks so much! If you haven't read them yet, I suggest you have a look :). Here's the update but it might be short.**

**Loken did kiss Holly. I said I'm not writing that part.**

**Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns Artemis and all related characters. Eight cheers for him! *scowls* Eoin Colfer, we will not give you ten cheers until you write two more Artemis Fowl books. Sincerely, your biggest fans.**

**AT LEAST ONE MORE FOWL ADVENTURE, PLEASE! I'm kidding! We all love you! Waaaarghhh!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Holly stepped into the shuttle (not the cockpit, like she was used to doing), she had an impassive look on her face as she sat on the spot Mulch had saved for her beside Artemis, followed by Loken who walked all the way to the back row and sat there by himself.

This was the biggest model they had—in fact, calling it a "shuttle" wasn't very appropriate as a shuttle was usually defined as a lightweight vehicle meant for the maximum of six passengers. This one, a _luxury _shuttle, had a capacity of about twenty people, a bathroom, two convenience bedrooms and came very to close to the _Silver Cupid_ that Holly clearly remembered from a few years ago. It just lacked the gel seats, having synthetic leather instead.

"Soooo," dragged Mulch. "Mind explaining how he _gave you magic_?"

"Shut up," muttered the elf, rolling her eyes in the other direction. Thankfully, the first row had only three seats and no one noticed her do this.

The dwarf snickered. "Hey, I'm not being just sick minded. I'm curious. But when you say _shut up _and look the other way, it's kind of obvious which one I have to be."

Her fingers had already curled into a fist when the loud roar of the engines overtook the temptation of a neat little threat.

"Buckle up!" called the cheerful voice of Coral Short from the driver's seat. "My first flight in half a century."

•—•

"So, um, any idea where Neon's taking us?" Shaadia looked down at the passengers in the row before hers, peering over their seats in a very childish manner. It was difficult to tell if she was doing it on purpose.

As if that wasn't enough, Thunder popped her head up from behind the seat, too.

"Yeah, tell us," she said. "I'm guessing someplace I'm not gonna like."

Artemis scowled at both of them, obviously annoyed that his rather peaceful online game of chess with Foaly had been interrupted. Even though, funnily enough, Foaly was sitting only three rows behind. Well, centaurs couldn't exactly_ sit_ in shuttles designed for elves, but it is rather difficult to describe a four legged creature squished next to a seat meant for two legged creatures. And it was funny. "Why don't you ask Neon himself?"

"We don't like Neon," admitted Shaadia. "Er, no offence, Holly."

"None taken," replied the elf. "He's a jerk."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"I suppose he wants us to start searching for the Crystal," said Artemis, who didn't exactly look up from the handheld computer. He grinned at the screen. "And checkmate."

They heard Foaly shout something along the lines of _D'Arvitting Mud Whelp! _from three rows behind.

Holly rolled her eyes at him before looking back at the younger humans. "He may be right, and if that's the case I have a pretty good idea where we're going."

Thunder leaned on one side. "Is it that resort hotel in the middle of the ocean?"

"That's not fair!" yelled Foaly. "Mud Boy, reset this thing _now_!"

Artemis shrugged and continued the game.

"Fowl!"

"You were not paying attention, Foaly, and that's not my problem."

Mulch pretended that the genius beside him and the genius behind him weren't in the mood to kill each other and asked, "So, this resort hotel is still functioning?"

"Well, let's hope it isn't," said Shaadia. "I can't deal with tourists, human or fairy."

There was another shout from behind.

"Aaargh Frond darn it, Mud Boy!"

"Guess the password, Foaly, guess the password."

"Passwords are for low lives!"

"There is no way you can hack my system."

"I can, and I freaking will!"

Holly glared at Artemis. "Would you two shut up?"

"He's the one making all the noise."

In some ways, even Artemis Fowl was childish. The elf proceeded to punch him in the shoulder and stand up, giving Foaly a clear view of the fist she had ready. The centaur whimpered and backed down.

Coral peered out of the cockpit. "Hey, anyone up for coffee?"

"I'll have some," replied Mulch at once. "And, um, is that resort still functioning?"

"Sure, yeah. Why?"

"I just feel like a buffet."

On either sides of Foaly, Silver and Piper looked at each other.

"Does that mean we're gonna conduct investigations in public?" asked the elf. She had a nervous undertone in her voice.

"I don't like public," muttered the elf-sprite hybrid, burying her face in her hands. "And most of them don't like me."

* * *

Opal was fuming. Zidan had returned to the Control room with the news that _there were no bodies. _How frustrating. Just when she had entered it in her video diary that Fowl was dead. Not only did she have to plan an attack, but now she had to delete the previous entry and replace it with a clip of her screaming and breaking things.

And what were they doing now?

Opal had accessed Foaly's database that pinpointed his exact location. 10,00 feet over the Mediterranean, heading South. Playing online chess with an opponent who was no doubt Fowl himself.

South meant one thing, and it was the one thing that cheered her up at the moment. She knew where they were, and she knew where they would be. She knew exactly how to stop them from getting there.

Opal's fingers loomed above the red button.

_Initiate?_

Yes.

_Target locked_.

She was glad she'd sent those Mud Men war jets when she had.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there it is! Action! Well, the beginning of some action. And if you review, you will get more! Check out my other Artemis Fowl fanfics too. I updated Armageddon's Eve for THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER just kidding it's been three months. I don't own Frozen. Also, check out " And Thus Forth, Artemis Fowl Loved Lollipops", my fab collection of Fowl drabbles full of humor, immaturity mixed with seriousness and A/H. You get to dare the AF characters. Reviewers get milk toffees:) Guests too.**

**TYPE IN THAT BOX, D'Arvit!**


	20. Chapter 21: Target Locked

**Author's note: A big tha****nk you going out to my amazing readers! 85 reviews! I apologise for not updating in a while, school started and I had lots of work. This might be a bit shorter than expected but I intend to include action anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Eoin owns Artemis Fowl. So does Holly Short, in a totally different way. You get it.**

* * *

Coral Short peered to the side of the windscreen. Her ears tingled in anticipation of something she hadn't the slightest clue about. Something was coming for sure, but what? The cabin was soundproof, but not enough to miss the fact that it definitely wasn't just the wind outside. Engines. Rotor blades. An odd whirring noise. It could be their own shuttle, but it sounded more like...she couldn't put her finger on it. Humans. Something that belonged to Mud Men.

Feeling uneasy, Coral bent down and switched on one of the radars. It should've been turned on from the beginning. She could see what a stupid and possibly lethal mistake she had made, now that two...no, _five_ red dots blinked threateningly on the green lines around the white one that resembled their craft.

She knew what those were.

War jets.

From the exact spots the radar had shown, one of the shielded enemy ships decided to open fire.

Two missiles were fired at once.

* * *

It was fast, but wasn't over fast enough. One crashed onto the shuttle's stern, a direct hit that made a massive dent that was definitely beyond repair. The entire shuttle literally did a dangerous backflip, causing every mobile object to smash itself into something else as the floor tilted first, before the second missile rammed directly into the upturned midpoint. None of the glass was spared, except the badly cracked windscreen, shattering in places where they did not belong.

Coral held back a sharp gasp of pain as three pieces of it made semi deep cuts along her right arm, two barely missing her fingers, passing through the gaps in between and making slashes on her wrist.

She found herself caring about something, or rather someone else.

"Holly!"

* * *

Foaly was the only one who knocked his head anywhere when the second missile struck. The first had been a warning, and everyone else had got into either a braced position of held onto something immobile at Holly's command. The whole craft was shockingly still in operation, although positioned vertically and on the verge of collapse.

Holly gritted her teeth as her arms tightened around a headrest. Mulch had managed to plop himself on a seat that had already snapped out of place and currently fallen on another seat. She made a vain attempt to copy his posture, but it was impossible to climb on. "One more shot...and we're done for."

"This shuttle has no defences?" asked Artemis incredulously, as if the headrest he'd taken hold of wasn't about to rotate three hundred sixty degrees and break off.

"Good idea," snorted Mulch. "Tell us how."

From three rows behind, Silver climbed up to them using the now L shaped seats that served as a ladder of sorts. It took her a while to reach.

"This is a luxury shuttle," she said. "Maybe...Maybe the emergency shielding. Mud Men scans aren't going to pick it up, neither will fairy ones. We just have to fly out of here."

"No," Holly shook her head. "They'll just keep firing into where we were. There has to be guns on this thing. Why else would the LEP even keep it around?"

"Coral would've used them by now," protested Neon. "Okay, transporter spell! Everyone, hold ha—Where's Coral?"

As if on cue, the elf in question decided to use what was previously a purposeless joystick to smash in the sealed glass door that separated the cockpit from the rest of the shuttle. The bits of broken glass, in the vertical tilt of the vehicle, fortunately spilt onto the front row seats that everyone was behind.

"Watch it!" shouted Mulch, shielding his face with a bruised elbow. "You could've killed us!"

Coral slipped down to the free seat beside his, panting, her auburn hair wild and drops of blood leaking from and around every cut she had got in the past ten minutes.

"They're shielded," she panted. "The Mud Men are shielded!"

"Yep," remarked Loken dryly. "They've known that trick ever since Collision betrayed us."

"And Neon never told me!" She scowled. "Come on, Holly, let's tag them before they tag us."

Holly was suddenly perched prettily with her legs around the headrest she was previously clinging onto, looking as if someone had just suggested a pleasant seaside dinner. But the eager, dangerous grin on her face gave it all away.

"Oh yes," she chuckled. "Tag."

* * *

**Author's Note: And there we have it! Sorry if the update is awfully short. I have only about half an hour of internet time, so yeah...Holly is back and ready to kick some ****Mud Man butt, to put it less bluntly. Please review, and check out my other fanfictions! You're going to love some of them. You guys are rather marvellous, after all. :) **


	21. Chapter 22: Game of Tag

**Author's Note: I haven't been on FF for about three weeks. I am so sorry. I had exams and didn't get any online time, but I'm back! A big thank you to my reviewers! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Holly stood in between Coral and Silver, with Loken on one side. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem—to Artemis, seeing as Loken wasn't doing anything—but at the moment it was nearly everyone's problem because they were standing right in front of the shuttle's door.

The shuttle had slowed down considerably, but it had thankfully had the courtesy to remain in the air—although still hung vertically and on the verge of breakdown. And that meant, as soon as that door opened—they'd be landing directly on one of the enemy's jets.

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Foaly nervously. "Do you really want to die this early?"

"Excellent point," Cupid narrowed his eyes. "And to think Coral was _so _concerned about Holly's safety a few hours ago."

Coral scowled. "It's perfectly safe."

"It's suicide!"

"Not. You know I can transport everyone back to your island if I really have to."

Mulch snorted. "You guys just going to bicker all day until they can fire another missile?"

"No," replied Loken. "Stand back."

"What—"

He smashed his elbow against the button beside the door, making it start a countdown. Being a passenger shuttle, of course, this countdown started in the voice of a cheerful female sprite.

_''We are opening the door now! Welcome to your destination! 10...9...8..."_

Holly pulled an oxygen mask over her face. Strands of hair still stuck out of the helmet.

_"...7...6..."_

Silver bit her lip. The first real LEP Aboveground mission and also the most impossible by far. Technically, this should be easy, but no one was trained to jump out of a broken shuttle and onto something far worse.

_"...5...4...3..."_

Holly gave Artemis a small smirk. He didn't look like he was enjoying it.

_"...2..."_

They heard the door's lock click.

_"...1..."_

The noises fom outside were louder now. Much louder. Engines and rotor blades adding to the howling winds.

_"...enjoy your stay!"_

* * *

**"The Battalion", aka Human Intelligence Agencies HQ. **

Opal Koboi was biting her nails.

No, not really. She didn't have long nails anymore. Instead she chewed on what were previously long nails. Alright, her fingertips. The point is, she was nervous. There were two reasons.

One: the war jets had stopped firing missiles after two hits. They were wasting time. They weren't finishing off the enemy. She'd learnt her lesson so many times before. Do not waste time on bragging. Don't expect you'll see your enemy's tortured face when he dies. Things never went so well with revenge.

Two: Zidan had been the one to order that they did that.

"You really don't know how to sit back and relax, do you, Opal?" The hybrid smirked at her from his place at the other end of the room. "Watch. It'll be fun."

Opal scowled. "I don't really understand..."

"Loken is on that shuttle. If I'm killing him, I intend to do it the fun way. Do you see that little hook over there, on their left wing?"

The pixie squinted at the screen. "Not really."

"That _hook _is what's going to kill them. The oldest and most powerful subterranean weapon in fairy history. It was originally meant for making burrows in the ground—small ones, about one and a half meters. But five hundred of those, ten thousand years ago during Taillite, combined with warlock magic—"

Opal breathed. "That's how they built Haven City."

"Yes. It's not technology, it's magic. An outlawed device now. I had Minerva reconstruct it and the magic is my own."

"But those make small holes—"

"In the ground, yes. But have you ever thought of trying it in the air?"

Realization filled her features. "That would mean..."

"Yes. That would mean exactly that."

Opal grinned. At least now she understood why she loved him.

* * *

Despite the oxygen mask that was pulled over her mouth and nose, Holly was short of breath on the wrong end of the war jet's right wing. A couple of huge steps and she'd be at the door, just like the others, but the massive rotor blades were right beneath her. Her ears rang, numb, and all she could do was cling onto a dangerous edge in order to stay alive. This thing was moving fast.

_This is _not _as fun as the last mission! _yelled an accusing voice in her head.

The elf gritted her teeth. All she had to do was stand—somehow—and walk. If only those intimidating blades would stop threatening to shred her to pieces.

From the corner of an eye, she managed to catch a glimpse of a hand being offered. She didn't hesitate to grab it and let whoever it was steadily pull her to her feet. She stumbled, as the plate over the blades still vibrated ferociously, but she managed to follow him trough at least half of the wing's surface before she actually she saw his face.

"Next time," said Loken. "_Be careful_."

Amid panting, the female elf managed to give him a scowl. And despite everything, she let herself hold onto him for balance as she caught her breath.

She followed him to where Coral and Silver had managed to make a cut in the sealed entrance. With what exactly, Holly had no clue, but all doubts were gone the moment she saw the broken rotor blade beside them.

"How did you even—"

Coral winked. "I'll teach you later."

Silver rolled her eyes. "It was already broken and it was sheer dumb luck when we found it here. Probably one from our own shuttle."

"You just _had _to spoil it, didn't you?"

"Being honest."

Loken lifted the blade from a side. Two meters tall and sharp. One more deeper cut and they were in. Taking the hint, the other fairies took a step back and watched him strike it through the door and turn it to one side—causing a jagged circular gash in the entrance. He didn't pull the blade out, rather pushed it in and did the same with the rest of the door.

They were in.

The Mud Men's cockpit was obviously sealed _and _soundproof, seeing as they hadn't yet made the slightest move. All the more perfect.

"So," started Silver almost casually. "How do we tag them?"

The Mud Men didn't know what hit them. Of course, they couldn't have told who owned the fist, but they still never got to know because they were immediately sedated.

Coral examined the sedative needle. It had Foaly's signature all over it, although a tiny space at the bottom said, _"Do not accept if the designer's signature is not on the product." _Powerful thing, sedative. Also the easiest and most harmless way to win a fight.

Silver pushed a few buttons on the dashboard computer, and, relieved to find that it still worked, stepped aside to let Coral take the stage.

"We have no other way of talking to the Mud Men," she said. "So I suggest we give them a warning now."

Loken scowled. "Yes. Let Zidan see us."

"I think you should be the one talking," Coral handed him the wired microphone. A white square on the top of the screen indicated that they were being recorded on video. Loken didn't waste a moment's heartbeat.

"Listen, traitor," he leaned onto the dashboard and stared into the square. Holly could see that he wasn't doing anything for show. Those brown eyes glinted in real fury and his grip was tight around the microphone. Whatever these guys knew each other for, it wasn't pleasant. "You have been dragging this war on for three years and you have wasted your life. You have wasted _everyone's _lives, all those innocents you murdered and those test subjects for your stupid nuclear bio bomb. But that attack on West Aboveground Haven? That was the last straw, Zidan. That was the last attack you'll ever live to plan. One more death, if you kill _one more fairy_, if you so much as _bruise _another innocent, we are coming. You may have the nuclear bio bomb, but we have Holly Short."

He cast a glance at her. Holly frowned. _Why are you talking about me?_

Loken looked back into the square. "You know what the Neon Crystal is. You _know _that you stole and it was stolen back from you. Guess what? We have it. We stole it back. And Holly can use it."

Coral creased her brow. _He's lying. How did he even know that Zidan had it? And...he knew all along?_

"Watch your step, Collision. Just recede. End the war. Stop aiming at blowing up Haven City and Nuclear plants. Remember who has the advantage now."

_Click._

There was a long streak of dead silence.

"And now, of course," Loken turned to them. "I suppose I have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Author's Note: Come on, review! I haven't hear your opinion in a long while. I miss all of you! More reviews equals faster updates. And rest assured, more Hartemis later on, but you guys have to request what kind of scenes you want! Like, should Arty be a jerk or should he be sweet at the dance? I'm still struggling with that one. Let me know in your comments.**


	22. Chapter 23: According To Legend

**Author's Note: I got an email from a particularly touchy Loken hater saying that he was too hot in the last chapter, but hey. That's the whole point!**

**About my other fanfics. I'm a bit stuck with the time travel one, but hopefully I'll manage. I'm going to make that fic twice as long as it originally is!**

**As always, a special thanks to my reviewers! Not all OCs are easy to love, but follow Loken's story. I'm not making him look more important than Arty, because if you be patient there will be LOTS of ****in-character Hartemis scenes coming up–even one at the end of this chapter. By the way, has anyone got any news of the movie? I'm like dying here. I want to watch it so bad!**

** Now I'll stop ranting and you can read this story. Hats off to Eoin!**

* * *

This time, they all landed on their feet.

Loken dusted his sleeve, then raised his head high and looked around. Red sky. A solid platform of granite floating in a limitless red sky of dust and gases. Neon's Island. He couldn't remember the last time he'd visited, but the mansion in the center of it was definitely a lot more tasteful than it had been back then. No cobwebs on the ceiling this time. Just the huge three-storied residence with polished porcelain pillars and marble flooring. Exactly the kind of way Neon liked to show off. A transparent flight of steep stairs that led to the massive doors. And yes, right at the top of those doors, the family crest carved in actual gold.

Loken glanced at Holly. She wasn't doing anything besides staring at the dwelling—well, obviously. After all, it wasn't everyday you found out that your supposed-to-be-dead family lived in a mansion on an island that floated in time.

The male elf grinned. "Surprised?" he asked. "Well, you wouldn't be surprised that Neon is a bit of a brag, but the place is definitely strange."

Holly nodded wordlessly for an entire minute, before following with the only words she could make out, "Is this...Hybras?"

Loken shook his head. "Something like it. Neon never really told any of us."

She bit her lip."You know, it's almost impossible to...well, _I _used to live in an underfacilitated apartment in Haven."

"And now you live in HQ?"

Holly shrugged. "Most of the time. It's not as if Haven is really all that accessible now."

"I understand," whispered Loken.

An uncomfortable silence drifted over them for a moment.

"But we're here to win the war, aren't we?" He suddenly turned to her and smiled, holding out a hand. "Allow me, Captain Short."

Holly frowned. "Wait, what?"

"Are you sure you don't want any help climbing those stairs?"

From the corner of an eye, Holly could just about make out her mother start to chuckle alongside Silver.

"Why would I need help? They're just stairs."

Loken raised an eyebrow. "They're steep."

"I've scaled the scaffolding with trolls at my heels before, Loken." Holly scowled. "Those are _stairs_."

"Alright then," he raised two palms defensively. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She gave him an incredulous look and walked forward. The glass stairs looked rather intimidating, although she didn't hesitate to put one foot on the first. That was about as far as she got before the _second _stair sunk in deep and raised the first one half a meter higher. Holly gasped. "_What?_"

Coral laughed. "Yeah, it's a way to keep out unwanted visitors. I don't think Neon knows we're here yet."

Silver folded her arms. "And aren't we going to tell him?"

"How? You have a phone with you?"

Loken shook his head in mock sorrow, walking over to the foot of the stairs where Holly now stood. "Would you still happen to require some assistance, Captain Short?" Holly reluctantly placed her hand in his. Not that she doubted her capabilities of climbing a flight of D'Arvitting _stairs_, but then again she wasn't in the best shape to risk her neck again. Those rotors had been bad enough, and she was already low on magic.

* * *

"Oh, look! We have visitors!" Cupid pulled the back doors open from inside. He observed his daughter and the LEP hybrid closely for a minute before yelling back at Neon, "And they're still alive!"

Coral scowled. "Don't underestimate us like that."

Cupid shrugged. "Well, where's Holly and Loken?"

"Took the front entrance. I didn't think I should tell her anything about there being a completely harmless door at the back because of Loken." She peered inside, where everyone from the shuttle ride earlier were seated in the lobby. Mulch ate something, Foaly experimentally tapped at a crystal ball, Yasuke and Piper showed particular interest in the furniture, and Shaadia and Thunder were being told completely fake tales behind every object in the mansion by Kai. Artemis and Neon were actually the only people who noticed her presence, but even their attention was drawn towards something else when the actual front entrance was pulled open from the outside.

Holly stepped down from a stair that had gone up fifty centimeters, one hand in Loken's. As soon as she was on the ground, though, she immediately let go of it and glared at Coral and Silver.

"There was _another _entrance?"

* * *

"So, I believe I owe everyone an explanation," said Loken, almost right after Coral had finished narrating the incident on the jet. "This time about how I knew the whereabouts of the Neon Crystal. Or rather, its _previous _whereabouts. Zidan no longer has it."

"Do tell us," said Artemis sarcastically. "As this information is so important that you've never had the mind to say anything before."

Loken rolled his eyes. "As if _you _don't withhold anything yourself, Fowl."

"Oh, I withhold plenty of things. Just not things that mean life or death to someone else."

Neon groaned. "Both of you, zip it. This is not time."

Yasuke raised an eyebrow. "I thought time doesn't exist here?"

"Doesn't mean we aren't wasting it. Now continue, Loken."

Loken sighed. "As I was saying, Zidan was the one who originally stole it. I know this because I was there when it happened and I tried to stop him."

Cupid frowned. "That's not even probable."

"Ever thought why only _my_ black magic works on Holly? Neon, the Crystal wasn't in its normal place. It wasn't on the resort island. That would've been far too easy for Zidan. When the war started, the council shifted it to an abandoned coal mine in a high radiation zone. A nuclear bio bomb had already struck that area, and it was the absolute last place anyone was going to search. It wasn't at a risk of getting bombed again, either. Completely devoid of life."

"And Zidan found this how?"

"He searched. For three unsuccessful months, covering every inch of the surface of the planet. But," Loken paused. "Hybrids are powerful. Whether they know it or not, they posses every kind of magic. Warlock healing. Black magic. That's when he came asking for help."

Holly's eyes widened. "_Your _help?"

"We used to be best friends. Of course, I would have flat-out refused if it wasn't the perfect opportunity to stop the war. All I had to do was lead him right to it."

"High radiation zone," said Artemis at once.

"Yes. Exactly that. Zidan, naturally, would assume that he he could survive it. Hybrids are capable of a lot. But I wasn't exactly correct in that context."

Coral gasped. "So _you're _the reason he—"

"No. Zidan only actually found the crystal because of a certain member of the Haven High Council. I did tell him what the area was, and I was right. He couldn't survive. He _wouldn't _have survived if it wasn't for a traitor from our side."

"Zidan's father," breathed Yasuke. "He was from the Council. Right?"

"He was. He dropped him a lifeline. I couldn't let him steal it, even if he was stronger and he had the advantage. I seized my opportunity to shield the Crystal." Loken held up a hand, stressing it tight until something started to light at his fingertips. A black patch rose from the center of his palm and spread out as a circular field around his fingers. "That's why only black magic works. The last thing to touch the Crystal before it was removed was my magic. Until it is either officially relocated or put back to its original place, Holly needs black magic. Mine. It won't be permanent and won't damage her system, but it'll have to be administered at the right times." He looked at her. "When was it last done?"

Holly scowled, hiding her embarrassment. "And I guess everyone here knows _how _he..._administers _magic?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Yes, and if I may say so, he uses completely unneccessary methods."

Loken shrugged. "I suppose it's twice a day, really," he ignored them both. "Neon, I know it was stolen from Zidan because I can track where my magic is. Fortunately, a bit of that shield is still left, but in about a week's time it will be too late to find it. I can't be all that sure, but you were right for one thing. We should be at the resort island now. It would make it infinitely easier to find the whereabouts of the Crystal."

"We're wasting time," Coral stood. "Everyone, get ready. Since all of you are hungry—" She eyed Mulch. "After dinner. I can't attempt to transport us to the resort island itself, but we're back on square one at Aboveground HQ. We take another _armed _shuttle from there and Zidan won't even know this time. Agreed?"

Cupid nodded. "Except we take a smaller crew this time."

Shaadia and Thunder were immediately glaring at him.

"Why," the Love Fairy rubbed his forehead. "Do I have a feeling we'll regret bringing them along?"

* * *

The sentry poked his head through the double doors, expecting to see what he anyway ended up seeing, but this time he was nervous for an entirely different reason.

"Er...sir?"

Zidan pulled away from Opal and glared at him. "Yes, Demetrius?"

"Eh, sir, that's Desiderius..." He shook himself. "There's a message for you, sir. From—from one of our jets, which was...hijacked."

The Hybrid fixed him with a cold stare. "Define _hijacked_."

The sentry began stuttering, something he had a tendency of doing around the Commander. "Er, broken into, commandeered, attacked..."

"Who did it?" snapped Opal. "Honestly. Mud Men. When will your kind ever learn to skip the theatrics and get to the point?" She looked back at the Hybrid. "That doesn't apply to you."

By this point, the sentry was tring not to empty his bladder. "Er, err...this dude...an elf..."

"They're all elves, you idiot!" Zidan clenched a fist, standing up at once. "Show me the D'Arvitting message before I ship you off to Atlantis!"

"Er, right this way, sir..."

Minutes later, Zidan was staring at a screen in disbelief while five heads in the room remained quiet and watched on for his reaction.

On screen, a brown eyed elf with mahogany hair leaned into the screen and finished his speech._ "You know what the Neon Crystal is. You know that you stole and it was stolen back from you. Guess what? We have it. We stole it back. And Holly can use it."_

_"Remember who has the advantage now."_

Dead silence for ten minutes.

Zidan's reaction was a lot more than unexpected. He grinned, exposing his incisors, and that grin immediately turned into loud ear splitting laughter. The Commander clutched his stomach in mirth and literally doubled over, earning shocked stares from everyone present.

It took him a while to be able to form words, though even that was said in chokes. "D-Demetrius, phone that underwater motel guy. He owes me a favour anyway."

Desiderius smirked. "Of course, Commander."

Opal didn't get the joke.

* * *

**Nine hours later, Four thousand feet over the Mediterranean,**

**12:00 PM. Heavy Duty LEP Passenger Shuttle.**

Artemis did all he could to _not _jump onto the bed as soon as he entered. Civilized and proper as he was, sleep was a primary human need and he hadn't had a proper one for the past forty eight hours.

So instead, he slowly sat down on an edge. "Holly?" he called. "Look, if Neon plans on being vague about the current mission and since Cupid can't seem to tell me anything without getting distracted at every full stop, perhaps you can—Holly?"

"That magic _stings_," snapped Holly, walking out of the bathroom. She muttered mindlessly to herself for a couple of seconds before spotting him and going rigid.

"Charming," commented Artemis sarcastically. "Now, I'd appreciate it if we can stop wasting time."

Holly scowled. "Black magic, Mud Boy. Do you _think _they're going to accept me on Hippocampus island if I show up with that in my system?"

Despite everything, Artemis had to hide a smirk. "That is the most _ridiculous _name I have ever heard. It's no wonder the resort isn't functioning well."

The elf rolled her eyes. "Yeah, pardon me, Goddess Artemis, but you're Greek too."

"I beg to differ. I am not named after a Greek sea creature."

"You have a girl's name, I've got to give you that."

"Alright, enough of that." He gave her a serious look. "Holly, I know nothing about the current mission and that disturbs me enough. Not to mention that their next place of attack is..."

The elf sprinted across the room and locked the door. "Okay, now talk."

Perhaps for the first time in forty eight hours, Artemis gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you."

"Maybe I should invite Mulch..."

"That wouldn't be necessary."

They shared a moment of comfortable silence, before he could continue with, "If Zidan hasn't had a change of plans, then their next place of attack is closer to Atlantis. At least that's what I can say about the coordinates. However, we are at an advantage because this will not happen for the next two weeks. Two weeks is all the time we have to find the Crystal."

She sat down beside him. "And...?"

"And you need to tell me what you know about the Crystal."

Holly bit her lip guiltily. "The thing is...well, up to a few days ago I really thought the Crystal was just some legend."

"Ah. Very helpful."

"Maybe it is," argued Holly defensively. "After all, who knows if it could be _the key to the surface_, as the Fairy Book says?"

"Key to the..."

"If the wielder has bad intentions and the Crystal happens to warm up to him, he gets to choose between the surface and the fairy world. If he chooses us, he will have more magic than he could ever dream of. If he chooses the surface, well...every human will die."

"_What_?_"_

Holly winced. "It supposedly has destructive qualities. Legend says something about a...gas...something incredibly toxic that could wipe out everything on the surface. The surface will never heal. It's the price that the wielder has to pay for choosing the surface over his race."

"Wait a minute," Artemis raised a finger. "Why does this sound like what Zidan is currently doing? But he isn't using the Crystal. He's destroying Nuclear Plants to drive the people away from the surface."

"He's intentionally damaging the surface, yeah," Holly clenched her teeth. "I don't know, Arty, some people are just so...so _cold_. And _stupid_. He can't undo the damage he's done. Radiation is poison to fairies, but that amount of radiation can kill everything on the planet. What does he want? To be the last man on Earth?"

"His intentions go far deeper, Holly," said Artemis quietly. "What he wants is the extinction of your kind."

Holly shook her head. "But those are just legends. Just stupid tales. The Crystal won't be any use to him and...anyway, he doesn't even have it."

"He thinks you do."

"We just have to reach it first, Artemis, that's the mission. Then maybe—maybe the Crystal can be used to undo the damage he's done." She buried her face in her hands. "This looks hopeless."

Artemis remained quiet, but she could suddenly see him grinning. "Captain Short, Loken was right about one thing."

Holly shot him a questioning look. "What?"

"We have _you _on our side." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I suggest we leave this discussion as it is. We should be at our destination in...four hours? Ah, yes, four hours of rest." He winced. "I might just get obsessed with that number again if I stay awake any longer."

The elf grinned, shaking her head. "You know, this mattress isn't big enough for the both of us and it was _very _hard to convince Mulch to let me use it, but..."

"I am not asking for—"

"I could use some company."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_Desiderius was named after a guy in my history textbook. I love history. Demetrius is a character from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Whatever you say about Shakespeare, he had excellent naming skills**. **_

****WASAAA! Okay, I realize Artemis wasn't his usual smug, arrogant self, but the next chapter will see him be just that_._****

**This fic will not contain any lemons or inappropriate scenes of that nature, so anything that seems implied is up to you. It's possible to accidentally make something normal sound totally wrong XD This will be perfectly safe for people my age (I'm 13!) and will NEVER, EVER go to the M rating. **

**Wow, has anyone here been on Fangathering lately? I really really really should update over there...**

**Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review! It was a lot of effort keeping Loken as a big jerk, so I'd love to hear your opinion. On that, on the Opal/Zidan ship, on Demetrius...err, Desiderius and on Artemis and Holly. I will personally reply to your comments and guests who leave a name will be mentioned! THE PRINCESS OF WEIRD IS BACK ON FANFICTION!**


	23. Chapter 24: Island of Magic

**I have a slight problem updating at the moment, but I have not left any of my fanfics. Review and let me know you're there!**

**0400 am**

**Over Hippocampus Island, South Atlantic Ocean.**

Artemis wearily observed the map. "Clearly, Holly, Neon doesn't know a thing about following coordinates. We started at Ireland and crossed the European continent, flew past the Mediterranean and the Red Sea, over the _Indian Ocean_ and _Madagascar _to get here. While we could have simply started in Dublin, crossed the North Atlantic Ocean and reached." He shot Neon a questioning look. "This is what happens when nobody tells me their plans."

Neon shrugged, the blue toothbrush still stuffed in his mouth. "Hey, it's the path I remember," he mumbled, then quickly disappeared into the shuttle's only bathroom.

Cupid rolled his eyes after his brother. "It would have worked better if Coral had actually flown a shuttle more than twice before."

Mulch yawned. Mulch yawning was in no way a pleasant sight, therefore it will not be described in detail. "You know, I went to sleep at _eleven _last night. Eleven! And you woke me up at three in the morning!"

The Love Fairy shrugged. "Appreciate it. You were the hardest to wake up, not the mention the last."

Mulch scowled. "Not strictly true. As far as I recall, at _three thirty_, I was the one who woke _them _up." He gestured towards Artemis and Holly. "Honestly. Cuddled up and fast asleep like Cousin Nord's kittens. I'm not even exaggerating when I say that there wasn't an inch between them—"

"Shut up, Diggums," warned Holly, giving him a hard look. "At least I had the decency to share."

The Dwarf made a face. "Whatever. You wouldn't have shared if he wasn't your precious Mud Boy."

"Mulch, I'm warning you..."

"Seriously, Cupid, can't you tell?"

Cupid chuckled. "I'm more concerned that a Dwarf would keep kittens in the house."

Mulch shrugged. "They make a great meal."

"Oh, gross!" yelled Neon from the bathroom. "Do you think I can't _hear _the Swear Toad spit you are saying?"

Holly ignored him and went back to looking at the map Artemis held. If anyone was sane here, it was him. "Any hints?" she asked. "I mean, there's only so much you can tell from looking at a map, but..."

"We are at a greater risk than I thought." Artemis creased his brow, a rare sign of worry from the genius. "Someone stole Crystal from Zidan, and he could've planted it anywhere. My best bet is away from the radiation zones, as this second party thief is most probably fairy. He wouldn't be able to operate the Crystal without magic, after all. If this thief knows anything, he wouldn't hide it in the same place as before, or any similar spots either. But that could easily mean that the Crytsal is now in a place which has already been scheduled for an attack."

Cupid's eyes widened. "You mean...a place Zidan has already planned on attacking?"

Artemis shook his head. "Yes. Because Zidan doesn't know that _we _don't have the Crystal. He will continue his attacks as normal, being careful as to not damage wherever we are for fear of destroying it."

Nobody spoke. Not even Mulch. Thankfully, Coral decided to notify them over the intercom then.

_"It's going to be a rough landing, people. Grab onto whatever you can."_

Artemis's face was almost green when he stumbled out of the shuttle behind Cupid. Worst landing by far. One would think that the task was easy enough—he stopped his internal ranting when he saw the island.

Gold sand. _Gold sand._ Not bright yellow, _gold. _A triangular delta marked the entrance, where the sea was winding like stream water, and better yet, these waters were downright transparent. The sea bed wasn't visible, but the fish were. Blue oval jellyfish and baby hammerheads. _Turtles_. The waves were only slightly choppy. From where the shuttle had landed—on the bit of land at the centre of the delta—they could see the entire island and more.

He was suddenly reminded of why the fairies missed the surface so badly.

Holly caught his eye and grinned.

He had a feeling that sometime sooner or later, they were going to completely forget the mission. He would have said something just then, if it wasn't for the seemingly sudden appearance of a resort attendant.

"Hello, guests," she smiled cheerily, bowing so low that the tip of her blonde plait touched the ground. "Would you like to spend the night, or have you come here for a meal?"

Artemis frowned. There was something deeply unsettling in the tone she used. A female elf, of a lesser height than even Holly, dressed in an unimaginably short purple waitress dress with one hand constantly behind her back. The make-up and uniform she wore were obviously aimed at attracting people; on the contrary, her words were anything but attractive.

"Wait a minute," snapped Coral. "Aren't we on a serious time limit here? Zidan accidentally blowing up the Crystal?"

Neon winked. "Trust me, you're not going to regret this. Kessie, darling, could you prepare something special for us?"

The waitress nodded. "Right away, guest."

"Kessie?" asked Holly incredulously. "_Kessie?_ You know her name?"

"Aren't you more concerned that she's referring to us as _guests _in every sentence?" added Artemis. "Neon, just let us start tracing the Crystal and we might actually be able to save it. As for the resort, it is..."

"Disconcerting," finished Loken.

"You two _agreed_ on one thing?" Cupid held a hand to his chest. "I am so proud!"

"Spare me your sarcasm," quipped Loken. "Perhaps Fowl and I are the only ones here who tend to use some common sense. This is a race against time and we need to reach the Crystal before they do it on accident."

Kessie blinked once in confusion. "Guests, can I show you to the reception desk?"

"She probably calls us guests because she's new here," supposed Mulch.

"Well, her being new doesn't explain how he knows her name," Holly crossed her arms. "Explain that."

Neon raised an eyebrow. "She's wearing a nametag."

The Captain's arms were immediately by her side with her gaze fixed to the ground. "Oh."

The crew was much smaller this time than it had previously been. Coral, Neon and Cupid of course, were present simply because they were the only ones who had any clue of what was going on and the latter two still chose to withhold information. Mulch, because of _the many times dwarf gas has saved your butt,_ Loken, Artemis and Holly.

"Good news," said Kessie tonelessly, emerging from the reception hut again. "We have six unoccupied deluxe suites."

Holly was the first to understand what _that _meant. "We aren't staying here."

"What do you mean we aren't?" Neon grinned. "Alright, I'll break it to you. This _resort,_ or at least its location, is unaffected by time."

Artemis frowned. "Just like your island."

"Just like my island, yes; three days here is equal to a day out there–and three days is plenty of time to track it. Not to mention the three days come with gourmet food, deluxe suites and this beautiful beach around us. It's completely worth the money. Not illegal either, seeing as the LEP doesn't have the time to outlaw these anymore."

Loken pretended to think about it. "As tempting as three days are–"

"Three days, gourmet food and deluxe suites."

The elf glared. "Yes, those too. But don't you find it in the least bit disturbing that there seems to be no staff except the _new _ones referring to us as 'guests' in every sentence?"

Cupid waved it aside. "I've been here before too. Sure it wasn't the same, but it's probably because of all the time those employees have spent here. Back when commercializing time-unaffected areas was legal, it was still a rule not to spend more than a week in one. A week here is equal to twenty one days for real, so maybe it messes with your brain."

As skeptical as Loken looked, he didn't object any further.

"Six suites?" said Mulch suddenly. "There are seven of us."

"Great," said Holly with sarcastic cheeriness. "Who's the unfortunate one sharing with Mulch?"

"Rather," the Dwarf cast her a sly wink. "Who's the lucky one sharing with Loken?"

Holly scowled. "For the last time–"

"Hold it," said Coral, stepping in between them out of nowhere. "Holly is _not _going to share with anyone."

"Thank you!"

"I have a better idea," her mother whispered. "Say, Mulch, don't you think it would much more fun if we forced...well, two people who absolutely detest each other..."

A grin spread on both the elf's and dwarf's faces.

_"I cannot believe this!" _Loken kicked hard at the door. Seeing as it didn't break to splinters the first time, he tried again. And again. But as much strength as he had, titanium was simply too difficult to kick through.

"I'm willing to bet it was Coral's idea," muttered Artemis from the far end of the room. "After you oh-so-beautifully answered her question the previous day."

Loken turned to him, glaring. "You admitted the same thing, Fowl."

"Only because I was under the Mesmer," Artemis glared right back. Their irate looks traveled and reached the other across the room pretty fast.

"I didn't say I _dated _her, Fowl, _you _found it so suitable to brag–"

"_Holly is the most attractive female I have encountered,_" mimicked Artemis. "Oh, and the kiss was _far too passionate to be true._"

Loken glowered. "That is incredibly childish."

"I'm merely giving your own childish words back to you," snapped Artemis.

"In that case, _I invited her over to Haven's most expensive. Plenty of times._"

"That's not nearly as perverted as what you said."

"To Coral Short?" Loken snorted. "Leaving aside the fact that you're a D'Arvitting _Mud Whelp, _for Frond's sake!"

"Leaving aside the fact that you're an insolent _black magic _possesor?" Artemis rolled his eyes. "And the fact that you _passed on magic_ to Holly without her permission, _kissed _her without her permission–"

"Are you two aware of how _loud_ your conversation is?" asked a voice which certainly didn't come from inside the room. Before either of them had time to react, a fleshy hand pushed open the door and a smirk-faced Mulch Diggums stood before them. "Just came to came to check things out. So, had a chat with Coral, eh?"

Loken didn't bother denying it. "Which is none of your concern."

"That's all of my concern," Mulch pointed at Artemis. "I mean, he actually dated her? And never told me?"

Artemis sighed tiredly. "Wasn't a date, Mulch. Strictly discussions."

"Yeah, that's what you tell _me._ But what you tell _him _is way different. And what you told Holly was probably the same thing you told me."

"Because it wasn't a date," Loken pointed out. "Diggums, are you here to let one of us out for a price or were you here to eavesdrop at the door?"

Mulch smirked. "Name your price. Highest bidder gets out."

"It would be more than sufficient if _one _of us–"

"I'm not giving anyone the choice."

Artemis sighed. To think the world was actually facing a crisis right about now.


	24. Chapter 25: Clashing Schemes

"

**aAuthor's Note: HAAAAIIIEEEEEE!**

**Eh hem. I was missing from this fandom for two months. Let me, um, explain.**

**I had second term exams, and stuff, so I have a pretty good excuse. Also, I realized this story is getting too romantic. I'm going to break that by adding in a jaguar who turns into a T. Rex and then gets shot by Chris Pratt. CHRIS PRATT!**

**...maybe that isn't an appropriate solution. But it would be funny though.**

**Artemis should be acted by someone who'll grow up to look like Chris Pratt.**

**Hmm.**

**Oh that is already sounding amazing.**

**Ps: Don't skip over any of the descriptions in this chapter. They pretty much explain stuff and I've also made most of them entertaining. To the people who requested even more A/H, bear with me!**

—••

Breakfast was a simple enough affair and not more banned items as Artemis had suspected. He couldn't properly name all the traditional gnommish foodstuff, but it certainly looked appealing and wasn't at all bland. So for perhaps the first time in his life, he didn't call over any waiters at a restaurant and ask them if the secret ingredient was some kind of feces.

They had reserved the table for two closest to the railing that overlooked the beach. It was open and windy, and if anything came out of spending days in a time-unaffected resort, it was that Zidan couldn't possibly detect them. But at the same time was a worrying possibility that the Crystal could be in a location scheduled for his next attack. If for some reason the time system failed and they were _actually _missing days, boom. He could almost imagine Neon apologetically shaking his head. _Uhh, you see, we were in there for three real days, and you know, he just carried out his attacks..._

"If this isn't illegal, I'd come here more often," said Holly, gazing over at the beach. A tired sea turtle appeared to be riding a weak wave to wash ashore. It did, then started, very slowly, to dig a hole in the sand. "Maybe I should, you know. Nobody will notice if I go on vacation for a _day._"

"I'm sure it isn't such a healthy idea," replied Artemis. "Remember what Cupid said about it addling your brain?"

"You, Mud Boy, suck the fun out of everything," accused the elf. "Oh, by the way–"

"I did not find it even remotely funny that you decided to have Loken put in the same room last night. It's tedious to tolerate the very presence of him. Next time, I think I'd rather share with Mulch."

Holly chuckled. "Must've been hilarious."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Was it you or Coral?"

"My mother. Doesn't look like she trusts either of you," she spared a glance in the opposite direction. Despite the whole of the small restaurant being empty, it didn't seem an appropriate place to talk about the actual mission at hand. "I wonder why."

Artemis scoffed. "Maybe because Loken, I don't know, doesn't respect your space?"

"It's not as if _you_ do," pointed out the elf matter-of-factly. "As far as I remember, you almost pulled the same stunt back in Foaly's lab."

"Can we please not discuss this?"

Holly diverted her gaze again, this time towards the glass door at the entrance, where a very stern-looking Coral Short was being trailed by a frightened-looking Neon Short. There was also Loken and everyone else, but they looked a little insignificant entering second.

"And that," said Coral as soon as she saw them, "Just made my mood worse. What did I tell you about having adult supervision whenever you–"

Despite what the climax was supposed to be, Mulch stifled a laugh.

"Woah, mom," said Holly. "Er, mother. It was breakfast. What's going on?"

Giving Artemis a seemingly firm but actually threatening nod, Coral pointed at Neon. "This complete _idiot _whom I _don't _want to call my uncle didn't tell us, _all along, _the most important thing about this stupid retrieval mission. Guess what? Holiday's over. The black magic treatment isn't going to work in a couple of days and that's how long Holly is going to last."

"What?" Holly frowned. "Okay, that's scary but aren't we in a place that isn't affected by time?"

"That just _accelerates _the process," snapped her mother. "Neon considered the possibility only this morning, being the complete moron that he is. We are not spending so much as another hour here. Pack some food and get up. We're going to Laptev Sea."

"Laptev Sea?" asked Artemis and Holly in unison.

"Where Koboi's first blackmarket trade opened," piped in Mulch. "Somehow, she's got something to do with this."

—•—

"**The Nechestivtsy", A few nautical miles off the coast of North Siberia.**

**Laptev Sea.**

Brentes Wishplant, in all his two hundred years of existence, had never felt as awful and sickly as he felt now. He'd regretted joining the trade a long time ago, yes, but even worse was that he had stuck to the place even when its products had changed completely. Years ago it was only selling technology to exiled fairies who'd in turn sell it to humans. But when Koboi had withdrawn her contract after the defaming Goblin Rebellion, what they'd got to sell was literally garbage. Strong wine. Ozone-unfriendly old fridges. Useless guides written by exiled fairies about surviving the human world. _Logs._ Lots of logs cut down illegally. Brentes hated his job.

But then along came the Techno Crash and the cross-species Battle, and momentarily, at least, business blossomed. They got smuggled tech again. _Good _tech. They got good weapons. They even got better toilets. The good old days when the war started. How wistfully he thought of them now, now that the Nechestivitsy was back to being a dumping ground. The climate was far harsher than it ever was before and, although it wasn't _that _bad today, the ship was having an oil leak. Oil leaks were _never _good.

Elbows painstakingly scrunched against the unclean bar tabletop, Brentes wearily observed his ragged looking customers. The place was swarming with them, yes, and that was good; but they all smelt really bad, and that was what he had to endure on a daily basis to earn his living. He dismissively waved away a gnome who came for seconds. The gnome just grinned and farted.

Just when the idea of ending his life seemed so appealing, his mobile phone rang and he picked it up at once, taking the chance to politely excuse himself and leave. Brentes walked fast out onto the widespread iron deck and found a good half of it empty. He pressed the green button and spoke.

"_Privet, _Commander Zidan."

There was a short bark of laughter on the other end and Zidan's voice smirked. "You're only in Russia because humans would've found your ship if it were somewhere sunny. Why didn't you alter course after the war?"

Brentes shrugged. "Good business, even when the humans come to get stuff. That's pretty common now."

"Ah, sounds good enough. You're probably wrapped in three layers of thick clothing, though."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation, Commander?"

Zidan shrugged on the other end. "I'm calling in the favour for that time I saved your business. This isn't a hard favour, either."

The water sprite frowned. "_Korosho._ What is it?"

"Very simple."

"But what, physically, is it?"

Brentes could almost imagine Zidan rub his hands in glee. "My dear fairy, all you have to do is accept a few guests from me. Your ship is very large, correct?"

"Very large."

"Good. That'll come in handy. And make sure it's _extra _busy when they show up. You're expecting a human and two fairies. Maybe with a crew. Won't be hard to recognize, these are faces our young ones would know."

Brentes licked his suddenly dry lips. "Who?"

"Artemis Fowl, the human, and his trusty ally Captain Short. And of course my friend and colleague, Loken. PhD in black magic. You would know him as well."

Wishplant exhaled loudly. His gills quivered and his hairs stood on end. "Commander, you can't expect me to...to fight them?"

"I only want you to take them hostage. Then _I'll _show up and fight them."

There was momentary silence on the water sprite's end, followed by an uncertain, "Is there a pay for this, Commander?"

Zidan crackled his knuckles over the line. "Oh, a good pay. _Tysyach dollarov. _If you get it done right."

Brentes found himself grinning. "It's as good as done then, Commander."

—•—

Cupid would've found the ride really fun–seeing as he'd got the TV to work and the show on was outright hilarious–if Holly hadn't been the one piloting. So they sped on at impossible speeds towards North Siberia, and even on board the semi-luxury shuttle, he felt the urge to throw up green stuff everytime there was a bump in the airspace. Needless to say, Cupid's face was green and Mulch was already sealed inside the toilet, promptly using its facilities to empty his stomach's contents. Coral, who was a little less prone to travel sickness, simply sat in the stillest corner she could find with Artemis, Loken and Neon opposite the tabletop who somehow preferred to be comfortable rather than avoid throwing up. Neon kept on sniffing at a piece of lime, though.

"Honey," called Coral, hoping her voice would carry to the cockpit. "Slow down, it'll anyway take us twelve hours."

There was another air bump and Cupid gagged into the bin.

"Okay, Neon, you can explain now," Coral shot a dagger-look at him. "How did you find out where the Crystal is?"

Neon literally wheezed at the lime and coughed. "When the war started, the black market trade grew bigger. Humans started visiting to see what kind of technology they could get their hands on to exploit. The one Koboi used to run, simply because it was more secretive, got the cheapest of the lot from whatever the companies selling them. Naturally, more customers flocked there. There were LEP fairies who dropped in to _buy _the worst of the lot to prevent Mud Men from doing so. One of those officers filed a suspicion report that went completely ignored about there being some kind of historic artefact in a sellers' possession."

"And you suppose now that this was the Crystal?" asked Loken. "Is there a real basis for that?"

"I didn't think anything. Foaly sent Mulch the message."

Artemis shook his head. "If Zidan has any record of this whatsoever, who's to say he won't have a welcome party ready for us at the market?"

"Back to what I was saying," continued Neon. "The report vaguely described the object as _exactly _what the Neon Crystal looks like."

"People have seen the Crystal?" asked Artemis incredulously. "Shouldn't this sort of thing stay guarded?"

Neon scowled. "It brought the family fame back in the day before Coral got married, okay? Ever wondered why she kept her last name?"

"I thought fairy tradition was to decide on one last name."

"Yeah, so Holly's dad took the same name. Everyone knows what the Crystal looks like. There were documentary crews coming in to check it out. As long as the Crystal was somewhere safe, the Short who owned it was safe. Probably because nothing was wrong at the time, the report was ignored and left untouched until Foaly came across it today."

"We have no assurance whatsoever that the Crystal is still _there_," pointed out Loken. "It would've been sold to the first conspirator who came along."

"It's a place to start," argued Coral. "We only have to _interrogate _and use a few threats to get the details we want."

"And if the _details we want _lead us to the opposite end of the globe again? We have a time limit."

"Unless you can suggest any better way of getting through–" began Coral, but she was interrupted when the toilet flushed real loud and a perfectly recovered dwarf emerged with a relieved look on his face.

"I have nothing left to vomit," he announced, unconcerned that no one was going to ask. "So, considering the circumstances, I have to go for the extreme. I will have to abstain from food or anything edible for as long as the flight lasts."

"Twelve hours," wheezed Cupid. "Twelve hours, dwarf."

Mulch paled. "I really regret coming along."

Artemis impatiently drummed his fingers on the table. "Twelve hours is more time than we've ever had before. If we consider the worst situations we are likely to fall into, we have plenty of time to come up with plans _and _back-up plans. I think it really is likely that Zidan knows where we're going."

"Initially, though," Coral frowned. "What do we do if we're overpowered? They're likely to have a weapons store, and plenty of scary gnomes."

"What do we do if they don't have food courts?" asked Mulch in complete seriousness, sitting down opposite Cupid.

"What if the weather's unbearable?" offered Neon. "It's North Siberia. Those are frozen waters. We can't go in there unless we're completely prepared to face that."

Artemis almost grinned. "That's exactly why you need a genius on your team."

—•—

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland. **

**8:38 PM.**

**Now.**

Angeline Fowl couldn't believe her eyes. Beckett...had actually _washed._ At _night. _She was so proud of him and the fact that he'd done it all by himself. The younger twin was a maintainence nightmare, and since Myles demanded almost the same amount of attention it was only less difficult when Artemis was at home. He could keep Myles entertained for long enough. Fowl Senior, though, was at these times given the impossible task of managing Beckett's personal hygiene, and Angeline herself got a moment of peace. This was the first moment of peace she'd enjoyed since Artemis Junior's long-term departure. Gosh, it was four days now.

"Beck," asked Angeline out of curiosity. "Why did you...you know, wash up?"

They were seated in the living room, Myles momentarily preoccupied with his laptop and Beckett fresh and clean for once and disfiguring the characters on his colouring book. It was a cold night outside, and this was felt especially because the living area was quite large, but every window was shut and every light was on. There were even bed sheets on the floor.

"'Cause Myles said I was smelly," Beckett looked up. "And he said Arty's having a guest."

Angeline's eyes perked up in interest. "But Arty's not even here."

"Myles said she was supposed to come over today," the little boy shrugged. "He didn't tell me who it was."

Angeline looked at Myles questioningly. "Well, _before_ the hurried mission, who was supposed to come over?"

"Myles said it was Arty's girlfriend," said Beckett, before his twin could tell him not to. Myles groaned. _There. Look what you did to us, Beck._

Angeline didn't look too pleased. "Myles Fowl, explain what you're promoting to your brother!"

"_Mom,_" groaned Myles, not even looking at her. "It was a joke. Artemis doesn't have a girlfriend."

"_Who _was supposed to come over?"

"Holly. She needed a break." The six year old briefly glanced at his mother. "Artemis, and her, are currently heading for the Laptev Sea, or rather a floating black market trade center in it. They're attempting to recover an object of utmost significance to the fairy race, especially Holly herself, and at the same time Zidan has stopped bio-bomb launches. At least they're hoping so."

Angeline frowned. "He told you?"

"Told Foaly, actually. I hacked his email out of curiosity."

"You're just adopting all the wrong traits from your brother," Angeline shook her head. "Well, in any case we know where he is—"

"Which is going to be very useful information," cut in Butler, appearing seemingly from nowhere at the doorway. "I did not entrust Holly to look after him if he was going to go onboard the _Nechestivtsy_. That, you see, is another thing I regret since I was _retired_." The former bodyguard had a look on his face that was somewhere in between worry and frustration. "Artemis has been doing what I clearly told him _not _to all the time I just wasted on _vacation_."

"Now don't look at it like that," protested Angeline. "It can't be all that dangerous if he has Holly with him?"

"Yeah," snorted Butler. "That's what I thought. Keep in touch, Madam Fowl. I'm taking the first plane to Russia."

—•—

**Author's Note: Butler finally becomes part of the story! This chapter didn't contain a whole load of A/H, but I would like comments and questions anyway. But next chapter, the action really begins! I can promise more A/H if more people ask. Thanks!**

**\- The Princess of Weird.**


	25. Chapter 26:The Wicked and Cruel at Heart

**Chapter 26: The Wicked and Cruel At Heart**

**Author's Note: Just one reassurance to critics out there. Everything that looks like a filler in this story is actually a very essential part of it and will serve a purpose. Again, don't skip paragraphs. These are interesting paragraphs. I'd warn you in advance if anything particularly uninteresting was coming up.**

**A huge thanks to my readers and reviewers!**

**Mistake correction; last chapter had ****_Now _****written under 8:38 PM. It should actually say ****_later._**

* * *

**7:35 PM**

Weather aboard the ship was far worse than the weather that hurled throughout the whole of the sea. To Brentes, whose beard hairs stood on end with icicles at their tips, there was also the added nervousness he felt at the task he'd been given. But then again, a thousand dollars was still an impressive offer, even though rightly he should be doing this for free. It looked like even Commander Zidan valued trustworthiness.

Brentes looked to his right and his hired muscle looked very impatient. He didn't blame them. They were, after all, heavy drinkers with little ability to think. Collision's guests would be here very soon.

The deck of the _Nechestivtsy_ wasn't particularly well lit up, but the sun had only now started sinking into the sea. In these waters, evening was when a dark blue tinge of sky began to spread and slowly beckon an eventual nighttime. Lovely sight. If only it wasn't so brutally cold.

The party was still going on, though, inside the market/cabin of the ship. A very ill-behaved, sickly party with a lot of odour and bad music. Brentes ignored it. Today was not the day.

Their regular passenger-transport motorboat buzzed up to the ship.

Brentes grinned. _Just in time, too._

The motorboat was a hunk of a thing; it usually fascinated him how it could even stay afloat _without _passengers on board. That didn't matter. With the money he was about to get, the _Nechestivtsy _and all its assets were going to look grander than any floating black market before it. Or he could just quit the job and use the money till he found a new one. Wishplant was a smart fairy.

The motorboat jerked to a halt in its own unique way, and about eight passengers started to climb the retractable ladder. All dressed like it was Russia. It actually was.

All eight passengers were shivering gnomes who had their teeth clamped tight, and one dwarf with a thick fur cap on his bumflap. Brentes sighed. "Wrong people," he told the hired gorilla nearest to him. The huge guy just nodded solemnly. He could pass as a troll with all that flesh.

Wishplant decided he'd try being patient.

—•—

Six fairies and one human, all dressed in the thickest clothes that had been available in the first town they'd come across, would've looked a rather odd sight if anyone had actually been looking. But then again nobody was looking, and that was pretty much the point. Since it hadn't been a store that catered to both species, the elves and the dwarf had to endure good enough coats but with childish badges sewn into them. Except for Loken, who was almost close to Artemis's height. He was in fact the only one who didn't look too ridiculous in the get-up.

Loken brought the pair of binoculars away from his eyes and looked at everyone grimly. "Fowl was right. There's almost an army waiting for us on board."

Holly, who looked rather _stupid _because her hood had a Minnie Mouse bow on it, groaned and looked at Artemis, whose preferred winter outfit was a tattered navy blue one coupled with equally tattered leather trousers. He hadn't chosen the tattering.

"And as planned, Neon, Cupid and Coral will go back to the shuttle and stay at a ready distance in case something goes very wrong," Artemis nodded at the three. "You know what to do. Shield and hover. I have enabled the computer so that you'd get notified of it if you were picked up on a scan."

Coral crossed her arms. "You know, Fowl, I don't see why _I _have to be on their team. Holly is my daughter after all and I have every right to protect her myself."

"I don't need to be _protected_," said Holly, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Mom, I went all these years with the LEP and I watched my own back."

Artemis held out a palm to her as in _stop_. "If you really need to know, Coral, you are on their team because I don't trust Neon and Cupid not to get distracted when we need them the most. This team requires me in case new plans have to be made fast. Please tell me if the logic there isn't obvious."

Coral rolled her eyes and somehow they landed on Mulch. She fixed the dwarf with a serious look and started,"Diggums, seeing as I can't entirely trust my daughter with those two, you need to swear _you're _going to look out for her whenever I'm not around."

"Why're you so paranoid?" asked Holly incredulously. "What could possibly happen?"

"I don't know, darling. But you could get involved in–say, _unneccessary things_, or one of them could ask you out when I'm not looking, in which case I wouldn't know where you're going."

Holly's expression was beyond incredulous. "_Mom—"_

"You have my word, Mrs Short," Mulch shot Holly a grin. "Stop being so whiny. Mothers are mothers for a reason. Also, I should've recorded that speech."

Loken decided he'd break his silence. "What about the part of the plan that we finish it before the temperature drops even more at night?"

Artemis sighed. "I am glad _someone _remembered that factor. Team B, would you mind going back to the shuttle now?"

Neon nodded. "Just get the Crystal and come back."

"_If _the Crystal is here. Again, Holly would know when it's nearby," assured Cupid. "Good luck."

"Good luck," said Coral almost grudgingly, before turning and walking away with her father and uncle at her heels. It was a while before the party vanished out of sight, but that simply meant they were closer to the shuttle now.

Team A trudged on towards the motor boat.

—•—

**Elsewhere, later.**

Butler had by now completed half the trip seeing as his starting point had been Ireland. It was boring inside the plane. Not a very luxurious one, either, but he appreciated the fact that its rattling floorboards kept him alert to the situation and planning.

He had been forced into retirement perhaps a year ago. According to Artemis, and the rest of the family, he'd needed some _peace of mind _and _time for himself_. Since no one was bringing up the Kevlar strands in his chest, Butler had a little less grudgingly given in on condition that the young Fowl heir doesn't get himself killed on a regular basis. And seeing as his involvement with fairies was gaining more significance everyday, what better ally to trust with his charge's safety than the one who'd even saved his own life?

Artemis, Butler knew, was a little embarrassed at the fact that Holly was being entrusted to look after him. Whether it was because she was a girl, or a reason less primitive like Holly having other things to do, the bodyguard hadn't cared and still didn't. Safety came before pride anyway.

However, this wasn't the first time he'd regretted the decision. There were a few incidents, somewhere down the line, although none of them had been as grand as this. One of those incidents involved a troll. The other was when Artemis had presented the elf with a birthday gift that _maybe _he should've considered twice. Both incidents involved a few broken bones.

There was also the fact that Butler didn't _always _get to accompany them on their outings. Seeing as it was quite obvious a few of these were entirely personal, that even broke the law that a bodyguard should not get emotionally attached to the principle. Basically a lot of things went wrong. But it had never gone as far as _North Siberia _before.

So Butler could do no more than fume to himself until Foaly picked up his call.

"Things are probably messy already," said Butler as soon as the centaur said _Hi_. "Get me your best retrieval team."

—•—

The motorboat circled a long path and approached the ship from the rear, where there was a little bit of deck and no more than two of the black market's army personnel at bay. It had been stupid of the enemy not to consider that they may just knock out the boat's driver and drive it around themselves, approaching from another side. Artemis's initial plan had involved the possibility of them being smarter than that, so involved a quick scheme for distraction; but now all they had to do was fly up to the deck and knock them out quietly.

Loken went first, as was the plan, and Holly started strapping Artemis to her moonbelt for the flight. Maybe this would've consumed less time if Mulch hadn't thrown them a mock look of disapproval followed by, "You just _love _to hold him so close, don't you, Holly?"

To which Holly coloured and snapped, "Would you like a bath in the water, Mulch?"

By the time they reached the deck, Loken had already knocked out both guards. Holly went back to get Mulch and from there they proceeded into the cabin without any bickering so as to avoid getting the attention of the other two dozen guards on the deck.

Gingerly making their way through the bulks of flesh and the filth on the floor, Holly was the first to actually make it across to the counter. No one was serving and the service door was wide open.

"Tell me again how you'd know when the Crystal's near?" asked Mulch, audible over the blaring radio. "That thing on your neck starts to glow, right?"

"If you want to put it like that, yeah," Holly unhooked the shimmer suit just a bit to tug the chain out. On it was her copy of the fairy Book, an acorn in a plasti-glass and the still unexplained presence of the Neon pendant. She didn't really like looking at it. It reminded her that, sometime sooner or later, a _metamorphosis _of an unknown nature was going to start, one which probably involved her growing horns.

"It is very likely one of the people expecting our arrival is in possession of it," said Loken. "If we're unlucky."

"According to what Neon told us, though, the Crystal doesn't have any worth to the one who stole it unless it's kept somewhere free of disturbances. Somewhere it can stay perched perfectly still. Which leads me to believe it wouldn't be in the cabin either."

"The hold, then, or a corridor." Loken looked at Holly. "Do you absolutely need the pendant to know when it's nearby?"

The elf shook her head. "According to Neon, I'm going to feel it and it'll get stronger when I'm closer. So yes, I don't really need it and we can split into teams. Artemis?"

Artemis snapped out of his observing of a curious brown liquid in a jar on the shelf. "Wasn't that part of my plan anyway? Next time, everyone needs to pay better attention."

"Neon was shouting into my ear," shrugged Loken. "I was more focused on ignoring that."

"Did you happen to mention who the teams are?" asked Mulch. "Sorry. I was trying to eat."

The human rolled his eyes. "Holly and I, you and Loken. Each team needs a person who can fight."

Mulch raised an eyebrow. "How would it make a difference if you went with Loken and I went with Holly?"

"None, except I can't tolerate Loken and vice versa." He glanced/frowned at Loken. "Consider this a favour."

The dwarf snorted. "You remember what I promised Coral? And I _can _fight. Nothing's stronger than dwarf gas. You aren't as flimsy as you once were, either."

Holly removed the pendant and handed it to Artemis. "I'll check the hold with Loken."

Artemis nodded curtly. "Meet us at the back deck. We might finish before you."

Mulch looked at both of them disbelivingly.

Before both elves could set off, Artemis managed the time for a brief, "Good luck."

Holly looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Good luck, Mud Boy. And Mulch, I think Mom's rule applies to Loken too."

—•—

"Why did you let her do that?" asked Mulch as they passed an unsettling painting of a featureless face in the first corridor. "I mean, go to check things out with Loken. I thought you hated the guy."

Artemis kept his eyes on the pendant. Even the faintest glow could mean something. "They'll be fast enough to cover the whole area of the hold before our presence is noticed."

Mulch squinted at him suspiciously. "So you have no suspicions that Loken might try that snogging thing of his again?"

"He would have to, anyway. The black magic is temporarily helping her system stay alive." Artemis paused in his tracks. He may have been imagining it, but the pendant was now a slightly different colour. Very slight, but it was there.

"Anything?" asked Mulch.

"Possible. Wait, yes. It definetely is changing colour," Artemis held it for Mulch to see. "It was initially mauve, if you remember."

"It seems to be getting more..._neon_," observed Mulch. "I'll take a guess and say that means we're getting close."

Artemis frowned. "I guess your obvious point is right."

The pendant started getting brighter at an alarming rate, something that shouldn't have been possible given that they were standing in one place. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out what that meant. The _Crystal _was somehow approaching them. Someone was carrying it, and he was walking fast.

On instinct, Artemis and Mulch pressed their backs to the wall and stayed quiet.

Footsteps now. They were hurried, almost frightened, and definetely not loud enough to be a human adult's. The carrier approached and his...no, _her _breathing was audible. She stopped in her tracks to gasp for breath and curse in Gnommish. Definitely a fairy, then. It was a voice Artemis was sure he'd heard before.

Then Corporal Piper turned round the corner with the Neon Crystal clutched in both hands.

She saw them, stopped, and released a breath. She sounded relieved. Without processing their reactions, she hurried over with long strides and started to talk fast.

"You're here," she wheezed. "Oh, I am _so _glad you're here! I ran through _twenty _corridors and I almost thought you hadn't got on board yet! Where's Holly? Where's everyone else? Weren't there so many others?"

"Corporal–" began Artemis, but he was cut off.

"Where are they?! Are they...Frond, are they _okay_?" Piper whispered, horrified. "Oh, Artemis, I am _so sorry_–"

"Holly's alive," assured Artemis. "I have my own questions. For instance, how are you on board now?"

Piper shook her head vigorously. "I–I was here. On duty. Er, voluntarily."

Mulch raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I wasn't on duty, I was just here," said Piper. "Then I got a message from Commander Kelp asking where the heck I was, and because I had to reply..."

"Foaly got to know and he told you we'd be coming."

The Junior shook her head. "Yeah, and also that I had time to locate the Crystal if it was on board and avoid getting demoted by Commander Kelp for being here."

Artemis looked down at the fairy race's treasured artifact that Piper so carefully carried in cradled hands. Well maybe _artifact _was a little inappropriate, given that Holly's magic, and life force were tied to it. The pendant in his own hands glowed an extremely luminous colour now, a colour very close to the actual Crystal near it, and he found it really hard to believe that the adventure was actually over so fast. It looked like it, anyway.

Without any more questions, Artemis took out his communicator and dialed the only contact in it.

—•—

Holly wasn't feeling any closer to the Crystal than she'd felt an hour ago. It was infuriating, really. The ship's hold was vast and the ceiling was high, but no special magical _feeling _came from anywhere around them. They had covered the entire area save for the bit behind one steel door. She could already tell that there was nothing behind that door. Nothing that radiated the magic she needed, at least.

Loken, despite himself, looked pretty annoyed as well.

"Holly, as likely as the chances of finding it in the hold were," he stopped walking and crossed his arms. "The Crystal isn't aboard this ship. Their little _army _was set up to capture us, not protect the Crystal. All this ordeal did was completely waste our time."

Holly took a while to remember why exactly they were running out of time. "How long do you think I have?"

"With your next dose of my magic? It'll probably extend the time you have by an hour or so. I don't know exactly how long you have."

The Captain considered this. Grudgingly, of course. "It could be a couple of days. I don't see why I can't just perform the ritual or something."

"Without the Crystal, you don't _have_ any magic left for the ritual to work with. Directly introducing magic into your system is the easiest way to go about it," he glanced wearily at the steel door. "Obviously, if it was in there, you would feel it by now."

Holly snorted. "Yeah, we just wasted our time. By the way, if you're thinking of _administering _magic into me right now–"

"It's about time anyway."

"In public."

"What?"

"In public, when there are people around. No offence meant but I don't trust you _not _to exaggerate on it."

Loken grinned. They turned and started walking back the way they had come, not pausing to look into nooks and corners this time around."Now what makes you think I'm not worthy of that trust, Captain Short?"

Holly shot him a scowl. "Don't ask."

The taller elf's grin spread wider and he looked down almost slyly. Holly's scowl just deepened. If there was one thing she couldn't tolerate about him–and maybe this applied to Artemis at times–it was his egocentric self confidence. Annoying, _infuriating_, but also so...

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

Needless to say, Holly felt like kicking him.

They walked a longer distance towards the entrance door of the hold in what seemed like no time at all. They were nearer to the door still when an invisible burst of energy stopped Holly abruptly in her tracks, making her muscles clench on instinct. The spot on her neck where the pendant used to be now burned painfully, but there was no mark or bruise to indicate it was happening. Invisible, just like the sharp shots of neon purple sparks that pricked at her neck and every inch of exposed skin. She could feel it. She knew the Crystal was less than a few footsteps away, that it was coming to _her. _Somehow. Her ears twitched in anticipation. She knew her body was drained of the magic it wanted and this was how it was reacting.

Loken, who couldn't see the sparks, simply tilted his head in question.

The hold's door was pushed open from the other side and Artemis stepped through, the Crystal held carefully in both hands. Only Loken noticed a Mulch and Piper, because Holly's gaze was fixed on her human friend's hands.

"That's half," she blurted.

Everyone looked at her, but only Artemis understood immediately and almost groaned.

"I don't know how I know," explained Holly, short of breath. "But that's _half _of the Crystal. It's not the full thing. It's not _enough._" She felt a shiver down her spine. "D'Arvit..."

"Holly," said Artemis calmly. "We need to get out of here."

The elf glared at him to keep quiet, then stepped in closer and peered at the Crystal. It was glowing too bright now, so much so that it lit up the entire hold in its colour. It was, obviously, beckoning to her. Dragging her closer to it.

Holly touched its sides cautiously.

This time, everyone saw the sparks that leapt onto her, engulfing her slim frame completely, spinning webs around her and seeping in through every pore of her body. Holly didn't react. She only stared ahead and let it happen. Artemis stepped back and Holly withdrew her fingers but the Crystal just extended its reach and shot more sparks of whatever kind of magic it contained. This time, Holly screamed. It didn't look like it cared, because then it just increased its output, touching her eyes, raising her hair. Her screaming turned into laughter. Nobody moved.

The Crystal stopped with a jerk and the magic around her died down slowly. Holly stood shakily on her feet. There was still a hint of a grin on her face.

"That," she smirked. "Felt good."

Neither human nor fairies replied, because they were all busy staring at...her face?

Holly stopped grinning and blinked. "What?"

Artemis was the first to break the silence. "I thought the Crystal would _prevent _the metamorphosis?"

Holly gasped, a cold realization striking her at last. Her hands flew to her face and began to feel it. When they found nothing, they instinctively shot to the suddenly very long hair that fell over her shoulders. There they froze.

"It's..."

"Holly, stay calm," said Artemis, keeping his voice low. "This can be reversed. Remember what Neon said? We just have to find the Crystal, in this case the other half of it, and your magic will return to you like it originally was."

"Artemis I–"

A loud rattling of chains interrupted her sentence. They looked up, and the cogwheels turned.

—•—

"Brentes scoffed. There were about six burly gnomes standing behind him, the heavy steel doors locked. "Let me introduce myself. Brentes Wishplant, head commander of Zidan's _Wicked and Cruel_ Division. We're in charge of terrible little jobs like this. You're not a genius like you think, Fowl. And here I was worried it'd be difficult to overpower such an _elite_ team."

"An elf on the brink of death, a dwarf and a physically pathetic Mud Boy," commented one of the men. "An elite team, Sir? _We're_ an elite team."

Neither Holly nor Loken looked amused, but Artemis managed to look a little less menacing. Holly shot him a look. Even _he_ wouldn't want to negotiate their way out of here?

Piper looked a tad terrified while Mulch was quite unperturbed by their situation. He didn't look so rosy, though. His stomach was probably screaming for food.

Brentes pretended to think about the statement. "True, but they have him." He gestured towards Loken, who seemed to be losing his temper bit by bit by the look on his face. "Is my presence annoying you, dark elf? Would you rather be out of this humiliating prison?"

Holly raised an eyebrow. _Dark elf?_

Loken rolled his eyes. "We'll be gone the moment you turn your back. That I can guarantee."

Brentes chuckled. "Really, now? Can black magic do that?"

"She can," said Loken, eyes shifting to Holly. Perhaps for the first time, the water Sprite noticed that her hair was coloured violet.

"Most interesting," said Brentes, frowning. "But I'm not a moron. Zidan clearly told me that with only half the crystal, makeup is the only difference there'll be."

Artemis almost cracked a grin as even he started to appreciate his less-than-ally's plan. Beside him Piper looked confused and the pungent dwarf looked starved.

_"_Go ahead, amuse yourselves," said Brentes, turning around on his heels. "Guards, close your eyes. Let's see what this magic can do."

_Prove now that you're not a moron._

For a brief moment, there was absolute silence from the cage behind him. The water sprite grinned. "I turned my back," he said, spinning back to face them. "Playtime's ov–"

The cage was empty.

—•—

Cam Foil was nothing miraculous to the fairy folk. It had been around for the past century and, though much more effective than fairy shielding, they'd already got their fair share of it–the kids still dreamt of having these _invisibility cloaks_ but the invention had featured in too many movies and stage plays since its release. And was only legal in the hands of the LEP.

But despite this, the three fairies and human behind the sheet of cam foil were quite content with the fact that Brentes was, in fact, a moron as he yelled orders at his men to secure every _inch_ of the area and not let them get too far. The burly gnomes started filing out the door one by one, with a frantic sense of urgency, and Brentes shot the empty cage one last disbelieving look before dashing out himself, sealing the lock right before he vanished fast from sight.

Mulch started to laugh not one millisecond later.

"That guy is an _idiot_," grunted the Dwarf, who had to clutch his stomach to keep himself from doubling over as his shoulders shook. "I mean...to fall for that..."

"Keep it down," advised Holly, directing her gaze up at the oxygen-allowing bits of mesh. "We need to find a way out and fast. If he's securing every lock on this ship, we might have no option left but to call Team B."

Artemis looked at her. "Is there any way you can reach the ceiling?"

"I'm a meter tall, genius."

"Nevermind."

"The mesh is obviously this box's weak spot, but there is another way," Loken held up his palm and tightened it. "If I can channel enough magic into one strike–"

"Oh no, you are not burning my rear on accident," said Mulch firmly. "Why don't we get Holly, whom more people in here actually trust, to do the same trick with _her_ new magic?"

"I'm for it," said Piper immediately.

Loken snorted. "She has none of the experience I have. You're more likely to get your entire being fried if she makes a mistake."

"Ah," said Mulch, burnt. "But you can't blame me for trying."

Loken snorted, turning to the wall of the box. Black sparks gathered at his fingertips and he clenched his teeth. Just aim and shoot. This shouldn't be too...

The blast of energy came like a bullet, striking the wall and _almost_ blowing right through it. But the wall only cracked, and even if this was a good thing, the sound it made obviously _wasn't_. Brentes, and everyone else on the ship, would've most certainly heard the sonorous blast and its felt its plentiful resonance. Loken froze.

"Strike again," said Artemis without the slightest hesitance. "Go."

Scowling, the elf didn't argue and fired another blast at the crack, this time stronger and even louder. The sound rang and echoed around the sealed hold, rattling its many boxes of weapons and booming off the ceiling. Loken didn't wait for another instruction. He shot again.

There were loud shouts from outside, now, the thundering of heavy boots on the iron floor of the corridor. Wishplant yelled instructions at his men as a larger crowd seemed to join them. Loken had probably disturbed a few customers in the process.

The elf gritted his teeth and fired one last time, making the force exerted both louder and stronger than before. Finally the wall erupted completely, sending shattering glass outwards while a few shards flew right back at them.

Loken brought his hands down, breathing heavily.

"Okay," he said, as ceremoniously as possible. "Let's go."

—•••—

On board the shuttle, all was not well.

For one thing, Neon and Cupid had gotten into yet another argument concerning their choices of human cuisine. Neon was particularly adamant that Thai was the best, while Cupid stuck stubbornly to his opinion that _nothing_ was better than French gourmets. The argument had been getting a little heated, so Coral had been forced to intervene and convince them that both cuisines were good and very different so couldn't be fairly compared.

Secondly, they'd been waiting two hours for some kind of contact from team A. They hadn't received anything. The shuttle presently hovered right above the ship, cleverly shielded, but there didn't seem to be a hum on board. Surely nothing could've gone so wrong?

So, having had settled the argument between the her family, Coral sat at the pilot's seat with knuckles so white she could've been chewing on them.

_Please stay safe, Holly._

—•—

The dwarf and the two elves ducked behind a supplies box as an angry mob of black market customers passed them. They were probably not on the lookout for _them_, but it was still best to avoid everyone who came their way. The water sprite's men could easily be among them.

_Though I doubt he's that smart,_ thought Holly, silently grateful that Mulch hadn't needed sunblock on this trip. She would never have agreed to be on his part of a sneak operation otherwise.

"Move," she whispered. "Over to the next crate."

Loken had blasted their way through the sealed doors of the hold as well, which had aroused many more angry voices, but it had been entirely worth it; all they had to do now was get back onto the awaiting shuttle quietly.

Artemis hadn't willingly partnered with Loken or vice versa; the situation had been so hurried that they all had had to stick to the person standing closest. She had long since lost sight of the other elf and the Mud Boy–she only hoped they had already made it.

"Hey, this crate's full of police junk," said Mulch, ever the one to get distracted. "You should probably look into how it got here."

"Probably with aid from the dwarf race," remarked Piper.

Holly groaned exasperatedly. "That doesn't mean you can have it, Mulch."

"Who said I wanted it?"

"You have that look on your face."

"Ah."

There was the sound of a gunshot from a distance.

"Hey, Holly? Do you think this crate might have guns for us?"

That caught her attention.

Most LEP weapons were non-lethal, but two dangerous-looking burly gnomes were electro-shocked by the Neutrino 2000 Captain Short had salvaged from their own stocks. Once the possible threats were down, Holly gave the gun an almost loving look.

"You're an old model, but I've really missed you."

Two more gnomes who could've been guards turned round the corridor, not noticing the intruders until they stood just three feet away. The bulkier one scowled and pulled out a taser. It was a quick battle of wits before Holly electro-shocked them both in the back of the neck.

"It's not safe here," said Mulch, helpfully stating the obvious.

"_Go_," snapped Holly, fighting the urge to stun him in the behind.

—••—

By the time they'd reached the deck, the shuttle was already hovering in wait for them. The sky and the sea around them was dark except for the faraway light of a few stars and the dim lights around the ship, so Holly could make out the shape of the craft simply because she knew where it was supposed to be. A small crease in the vast sheet of sky. The deck seemed abandoned apart from the music and chatter emanating from the cabin. It was a little bit of a relief that not _everyone_ on board was panicked and looking for them. She shivered against the Russian cold but kept herself alert.

Artemis and Loken were probably already strapped in their seats and waiting. Holly rang up Coral on her communicator.

And just as the front half of the shuttle unshielded and a thin polymer ladder started to unravel itself, the cabin's doors burst open and the angry mobs from the corridors emerged screaming. There were at least a hundred fairies on deck now and Holly imagined the ship rocking under the weight. The chaos was a terrifying stampede as everyone either pointed at the shuttle and shouted or simply ran off in various directions looking for a means of safety. But Holly hadn't noticed the greater reason behind the sudden surge in fear; there was a thunderstorm up ahead. And judging by the wind that dragged at her violet locks of hair and froze the sides of her jaw, it wasn't going to be a calm one.

A sudden thought occurred to the diminutive elf.

_This is like at the Extinctionists' compound._

Wouldn't Artemis just love this.

The ladder dropped just half a meter above their heads. She signalled the other two to hurry up and climb. Mulch had to stand on Piper's palms to reach it, although he really needed to climb a little faster. There were certain fairies on the deck who were more interested in their party than the storm brewing.

Brentes Wishplant, two mountain-sized bodyguards at his shoulders, emerged from the swirling mass of panicked fairies with a triumphant smirk filling his face. In his burly right arm, with a gun cocked directly at his head, was a semi-conscious Artemis Fowl.

Even though the situation would've normally called for a gasp, Holly just rolled her eyes.

Mulch was halfway up the ladder when he looked and immediately groaned. "Oh, no."

Piper sighed. "Things are really going our way," she agreed.

Brentes clicked the gun as if to emphasise his point. Artemis limply went with the gun's motions, head rolling to a side as the end of the barrel was pushed into his skull a second time. There was blood and grime splattered on his usually immaculate suit and his pale face had been painted arctic white in the weather, his eyelids close. The only indication of life was the faint breathing that escaped his colourless lips.

"Let him go," Holly called back, somewhat exasperatedly.

"One condition," called Brentes, enjoying every moment of it. "I don't need the dwarf or the girl. If you just tell your buddies up there to retract the ladder and you stay here, the Mud Boy lives."

"Captain?" asked Piper from behind her. "Do you have a plan?"

"That gun is non-lethal, moron!" shouted Holly.

"Ah, yes, but at this close range it would result in _significant_ brain damage," justified the sprite, digging the barrel further into his captive's head. "So which is it, Short? Are you going to run away and save your own hide or stay back and look after your precious Mud Boy?"

Holly frowned. "Corporal, join Mulch. Don't worry about us; Zidan won't kill his prize until he got his hands on my magic."

Piper's eyes widened in alarm. "But–"

"Just go," hissed Holly, motioning her on.

Piper gulped. "Okay."

"And come back for us in a minute," whispered Holly, a grin in her voice but not her face. "Dismissed, Corporal."

Piper was up the ladder faster than Mulch and the it started to coil back a minute later. Holly turned back to Wishplant and raised her hands, dropping the Neutrino, her eyes drifting to the ground.

"I'm not getting fooled," snorted the sprite, gesturing to one of his bodyguards. "Check her for any other weapons."

Holly stayed quiet during the run-down and the gnome found nothing.

"Bring her over," order Brentes happily. The bodyguard locked her arms behind her back without any protest from her and dragged her up to the sprite.

"Gloat that I'm stupid now, elf," said Wishplant, pointing his gun at her instead. "Now come quietly. We're getting away from this storm."

"Interesting fact; _my gun_ is quite lethal."

"Funny," snorted the captor.

"I didn't say that," said Holly innocently, pointing over his shoulder.

The spite turned around just in time to see the face of the man who then took him by the head and tossed him across the deck, knocking him into complete unconsciousness.

"Butler," grinned Holly, catching her other friend's limp frame. "I owe you for that one."

The giant manservant sent a scathing look in the direction of the gnomes, who immediately turned and violently raced each other to the safety of the cabin.

He then proceeded to take his charge out of her grip like a parent lifting their child out of a seat.

"What?" asked Holly.

Butler scowled. "I trust you to keep him safe while I'm not on duty and you end up dragging him right into the middle of the warzone. In fact, words cannot express how angry I am right now. I'm going to have to take him off this mission and back home, and that decision is final."

Before Holly could even start explaining herself, Artemis coughed loudly and spluttered awake. He spent a moment shivering in the cold, but he quickly composed himself and looked up at Butler with an eyebrow raised.

"You're supposed to be in Spain."

"And you're supposed to be safe," Butler shot Holly a menacing look. "You can explain yourself to Angeline when we get back."

"Ah," said Artemis. "I know what it looked like, but it was an essential risk."

"What was?" asked Butler impatiently.

"This access chip," the boy opened his palm to reveal a card the size of a pebble. "We weren't able to search a few areas of the ship, Holly. It's unlikely that the rest of the Crytsal is on board, but we could very well gain access to some of our enemy's war plans. Brentes himself happened to mention keeping Zidan's blueprints in his private quarters and wanted to check on them for their safety."

Butler struggled to keep himself from exploding.

"You mean to tell me that _you _got yourself captured?"

"Exactly, old friend."

"And what plans of escape did you have for afterwards?"

"An unexpected attack. Loken was to come out on my signal and do the exact thing you're doing right now," Artemis sighed, casually rolling down one of his battered sleeves. "He must be staying back because he's not quite familiar with you yet."

Holly shook her head. "I've got to say this, Butler; I'm not the only one to blame."

On cue, Loken emerged from behind one of the larger crates and walked over to them with a scowl on his face.

"You didn't indicate that he's an ally," he said, pointing at the manservant. "I could've stunned him in the neck because you were still pretending to be unconscious."

"Hardly pretending," snorted Artemis. "They were a little more violent than I anticipated."

Butler sighed, the years taken off him suddenly showing all too well in his features. "Alright, now that you've assisted Holly in getting yourself in mortal danger, let's just get these blueprints and go somewhere sunny before I lose my patience."

Artemis grinned. "Glad to have you back, old friend."

—•—

**Author's Note;**

I really have to apologise for a lot. One is my irregular updates. Another is not posting my usual seasonal fic this December. But I want you to review and tell me what you what next chapter, because yes it is the chapter you've all been waiting for! AND THE ENDING IS A SURPRI–whoops. Actually ONE of the two chapters you have all been waiting for. The next time I update will give you...the Recruitment Ceremony dance! AND NOW ALL YOU LOKEN-HATERS WILL HAVE YOUR REVENGE! Or...will you? *evil smirk* Hehe. We shall see, we shall see...

_**If you have any suggestions or ideas of stuff that you want happening at that dance** **(shipping scenes, awkward scenarios, hilarious misunderstandings), PLEASE let me know in your comments and I will do my best to include them :)! Yes, that is my seasonal treat this year. Don't miss it!**_

—•—


End file.
